Star Wars: The Second Return
by Patriot-112
Summary: They thought they were wiped out at Galidraan, with Jango Fett being the only known survivor. But what if there was more than just Jango, and they regrouped. What if they used Maul's takeover of Mandalore as the open window they needed. The True Mandalorians are back, and they're here to unite the people of Mandalore! Rated T with possible update to M
1. Prologue: Rebirth of the Mando'ade Verde

**_Patriot-112: Hey everyone! Sorry, I'm starting another Star Wars fic so soon, but after watching the recent episodes of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, I just had to write this fic out. As many of you have known, I'm a HUGE of the Mandalorians, with the spiteful exception of the Pacifistic New Mandalorians. I'm not a big fan of the Death Watch's methods either, but I respect them as warriors._**

**_For those who don't want spoilers, turn back now!_**

**_This fic takes place between the Takeover of Mandalore by Darth Maul and the Shadow Collective and the duel between said Sith and Pre Vizsla._** **_Now on with the show!_**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

**_Rebirth of the Mando'ade Verde_**

* * *

_The Mandalorians...the most skilled, feared, and respected warriors, mercenaries, and bounty hunters in the Galaxy. From the Mandalorian Wars, to the Clone Wars, these soldiers served in almost every known major Galactic conflict. Unfortunately, there was a time where the millennia old warrior culture was almost driven to extinction. _

_Over 700 years before the Clone Wars began, there was a conflict between Mandalorian Space, and the Galactic Republic, with the support of the Jedi Order, known as the Mandalorian Excision. The military of Mandalore, despite having excellent technology and strong numbers, couldn't hold back the Republic Onslaught, which devastated numerous worlds in the Mandalore Sector, including the capital world itself, turning most of it's regions into deserts of white sand. The Clans were disarmed and the Sector came under Republic occupation which lasted for decades, which increased further resentment of the Republic and the Jedi. _

_The remnants of the Pro-Peace faction of Mandalorians were transformed into a administrative government by the Republic, thus were born the New Mandalorians, whose political ideology focused strongly on pacifism and nonviolence . The many Warrior clans were either exiled to the moon of Concordia, left the sector to act as bounty hunters, or took refuge in Mandalore's traditional capital city of Keldabe and other regions untouched by the orbital bombardments. _

_Hundreds of years later, the Mandalorian Civil War erupted with the True Mandalorians, led by the Ex-Journeyman Protector and current Mandalore Jaster Mereel -who preached how the Mandalorians should act like soldiers for hire, and honourable mercenaries- against the Mandalorian Radical Splinter Group, also known as the Death Watch, led by Clan Vizsla- who sought to return Mandalore to the old days as Raiders and conquerors. The war raged as the New Mandalorians took no side in the conflict, condemning both sides just for using violence. _

_The war went badly for the True Mandalorians, when during the Battle of Korda 6, saw the death of Mereel, with the young Jango Fett succeeding him. The final blow to them, came when answering a contract by the Governor of Galidraan (Who was secretly in cahoots with the Death Watch), the Super Commandos were confronted by a Jedi Task Force, who were there because they received false reports of the True Mandalorians murdering civilians. A fight broke out, with several Jedi, and all but two of the True Mandalorians killed, with Jango Fett surviving. _

_The young Mandalore was captured, and brought before the governor before being stripped of his armor, and sold into slavery. Months later, Fett escaped from his bonds and after retrieving his armor from Galidraan, sought revenge against Tor Vizsla, the head of Clan Vizsla and leader of Death Watch. The two engaged in battle on Corellia, with Jango emerging victorious. Insteading of returning to his people and rebuilding the True Mandalorians, Jango instead choose the salutary life of a bounty hunter, due to the loss of his comrades and his time in slavery. _

_But, while Tor Vizsla may have been killed, the Death Watch was still intact, and focused their attention on the New Mandalorians, led by the Duchess of Mandalore Satine Kryze. While many believed that the Mandalorian Warrior culture and Mandalore itself was destined to ruin, what they didn't know, was that after the Mandalorian Excision, 10 Mandalorian warrior clans, who believed that it was only a matter of time before the New Mandalorian Government failed, and crumbled, formed an alliance in preparation for such an event. After the death of Mandalore Jaster and the Massacre of Galidraan, these clan Warlords adopted his Supercommando Codex, and the sigil of the True Mandalorians, as a way to honor their memory. _

_And now, during the final months of the Clone Wars, the thought dead Darth Maul along with his brother Savage Opress, conspired with the Death Watch and numerous Crime Syndicates in a plot to take over Mandalore, and to overthrow the New Mandalorians. Unknown to the Brothers, as well as the Death Watch, the ten Mandalorian Clans, having gathered strength in numbers, ships, and armaments, prepare to make their move... _

* * *

**_Old Capital City of Keldabe on the Planet Mandalore_**

**_Exact Location: Unknown_**

**_20 BBY_**

**_8 hours after the Takeover of Mandalore_**

* * *

In Keldabe on the planet of Mandalore, a meeting was taking place in a conference room, with 10 individuals, sitting around a table. They wore the easily recognizable Mandalorian Super Commando armor, an upgraded variant of the shock trooper armor, that was worn by the True Mandalorians during the Civil War decades ago. Their helmets were removed and showing 6 men and 4 women.

"So, Vizsla managed to gain the support of the majority of the Planet did he?" said one of the men, whose armor was colored a blood red with dark grey highlights, with a black shoulder cloak over his left shoulder "How the hell did he managed to pull that off?"

When he asked that, one of the women, with copper brown shoulder length hair and eyes, whose armor was colored cobalt blue with maroon highlights, spoke, "Apparently he and the Death Watch captured a Collective of Intergalactic criminals made up of a faction from the Black Sun, the Pyke Syndicate, and a few Hutt Cartel Enforcers," she said, "They were being led by these pair of Zabraks who, according to our agents, appeared to be Sith,"

"Sith?" said another one of the men, who had light brown military-crew cut hair, olive colored eyes, and wearing armor colored dark tan with auburn highlights, "How can you can be sure?"

The same woman answered, "Because they saw one of the Zabraks that Vizsla fought, was wielding a double bladed lightsaber with the blades being red, and his clothing and armor matched the descriptions from our records," the woman then pressed a button on the table, showing a hologram showing the Overlord of Death Watch himself, fighting against a tall monster of a Zabrak with yellow face markings. The two were fighting a duel with Vizsla using his Darksaber, as it clashed with the dual red blades of the Zabrak.

Another of the four women, with dark brown shoulder length hair and steel grey eyes, clad in gray and white armor looked at the hologram, and her eyes squinted in suspicion at the duel, "Does anyone get the feeling that this lightsaber duel seems a little...off?"

Another of the men, one who had short crew cut black hair and crimson colored eyes in black and red armor, rose an eyebrow "What do you mean?" he asked, as he continued to watch the duel.

The woman then motioned to the hologram, "Look at how they're fighting. Normally Vizsla would use his jet pack to give himself a height advantage over any Jedi or Force-User," she said, "Not to mention this Sith easily took down at least 12 Mandalorian Police officers with no problem when he attacked the Sundari Bank along with some Black Sun thugs. In this hologram, it appears he's holding his strength back, while he could've just ripped Vizsla a new one,"

The others blinked and looked back at the Hologram, and saw that she was right.

"You have a point..." The man said, eyeing the battle. "Why are they holding back against one another now?"

Another woman with black mid-back length hair in a braided ponytail, onyx colored eyes, and wearing black with white highlighted armor spoke up, "Could it be...that Death Watch, and these criminals are working together to seize control of Mandalore from the Duchess?"

"It is a possibility," said the red-eyed Mandalorian, "Knowing Clan Vizsla and Death Watch, they'd always had others do their dirty work. Remember Galidraan? I should because I was there, and barely got out alive!"

"So was I Aren," Another woman who had shoulder length wavy crimson red hair, green eyes and wearing sage green with Red trimmed armor said. "Clan Vizsla never was an honorable clan... even though I _could _name a handful of exceptions."

"What should we do about this?" said the Mandalorian in the dark tan/auburn armor, "We can't just walk up and confront them, since the people of Sundari and perhaps 65 percent of the planet are on their side now,"

The Mandalorian in the blood red cloak sighed at that, "For now we'll have our agents keep an eye on things. In the meantime we must check our inventory, and prepare our own forces for the inevitable,"

Aren and the others nodded, "With your permission, I'd like to send a team to Sundari to keep an eye on things. They'll act as new recruits to Death Watch,"

The Mandalorian rose an eyebrow at Aren, "Who do you plan on sending, Aren?" he asked. Aren Takeo smirked as he gave a knowing glance to his wife, Sutura Takeo, who grinned as well "I believe Jaden, Matthew, and Amy would do well." he said, "And I think sending Riona with them may be a good idea as well."

The other Mandalorians, including Sutura all blinked at that last part.

"Wait, the Nightsister your son saved?" said the woman in the cobalt/maroon armor said, "If I recall from what I heard, that girl attacked your son and almost killed him on Dathomir!"

"True... but that was when she thought he was after a bounty on her head," Aren said with a grin, "And Jaden saved her life when the CIS attacked. They trust each other fully now, and if our Intel is correct about the Zabraks and the Nightsisters in general..."

They all nodded at that, as the man with the shoulder cape spoke.

"True. Very well Aren, you have permission to send your children and Riona to Sundari as agents," he said, as Aren nodded in thanks.

"Thank you sir, I will inform them immediately," he said and he and Sutura left the conference room.

"Are you certain it was a wise idea to send Aren's children with her going along, Galik?" said a Mandalorian male with chestnut hair and heterochromic eyes with the left eye being blue and the right being brown, and clad in orange with blue highlighted armor, to the now identified Galik Trac. A man who appeared to be in his mid forties with graying red military cut hair and a beard.

"They can handle themselves," Galik said with a nod and a slight smirk. "And they're not kids anymore, their Mandalorian Warriors. And if Aren thinks she won't be a problem, I believe him."

* * *

**_City of Sundari_**

**_Royal Palace_**

* * *

Pre Vizsla sat on what used to be the throne of the Dukes and Duchesses of the New Mandalorians. Now, it shall become the throne of the new Mandalore...Himself. He was not alone as he had some of his most loyal Death Watch troops with him. He smiled as he remembered the look on that foolish idealistic woman's face as he told her that the people of Mandalore were now on the side of Death Watch.

The weak willed New Mandalorians were finished, and now the people will return to their ancestral roots, as strong and feared warriors.

"Mandalore," A voice said, grabbing his attention as a Death Watch trooper approached him, bowing "The new recruits have arrived, as scheduled."

Pre nodded "Good," he said. "Bring them in... I want to see the faces of the Mandalorians' future."

The trooper nodded and left to collect the soon-to-be members of Death Watch. He grinned more at that. It hadn't even been a week, and already the word has spread. Mandalorians who left the system, because of the New Mandalorians ideology, are now returning to the sector. There were even Clone deserters from the GAR, who had managed to override their docile genetic programming, and accepting their heritage. Despite them being clones, Vizsla accepted them into their ranks without question, it was vital to have more men.

Before he could continue his musing, four figures were lead into the main chamber, two males and two females, all clad in full Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor, minus their helmets which they held by their sides to show their faces. The first was a young boy, about 18 to 19 years old, his armor was mostly black with Red Trimming. He had short spiked black hair, and crimson colored eyes standing at 5'11.

Next was another young man, who looked about two years older, standing at the same height. His armor was also colored black, however it was trimmed in gold. He had longer shaggy black hair, and dark green eyes.

After him, was the first female. A woman who looked about as old as the first male, and had shoulder length crimson red hair, and dark green eyes, also standing at the same height. She was wearing Crimson Red armor, trimmed in dark green. Judging from how similar the three of them were, Pre assumed they were siblings.

The last woman was the only one who was obviously not related to them, as she was about a year older than the first man, and stood at 5'12. She had long light brown hair which was tied into a series of ponytails, and light brown almost golden colored eyes. Her skin was pale, but not too pale, and she had a few markings on her face. Her armor was black with dark green trimming. Her helmet also reminded Vizsla of Bo-Katan, his second in command's Nite Owl helmet, only dark green replaced the light blue, and black replaced the white.

The group walked until they stood right in front of the steps of where the throne was, and kneeled before him. He then stood up from the throne, and motioned for them to rise. "Stand, my friends," the Death Watch Overlord said, "Welcome to Sundari, and welcome to the _true _Mandalorian race." He then proceeded to walk down towards them. "You have joined us in interesting times, with the Clone Wars still going strong, Mandalore will need new and strong warriors such as yourselves to defend us from aggressors like the Republic and the Separatists." He then stopped when he was right in front of them. "May I ask your names? "

The first boy nodded "Jaden Takeo, sir." he said, with the Mandalorian Salute "Its a true honor sir."

"Matthew Takeo," The second boy said with a firm nod and his own salute.

"Amy Takeo, at your service sir." The first woman said, saluting as well, and also answering Pre's assumption of them being siblings.

"I am Riona Bandph," the last woman said with a salute "It is an honor sir."

"And the honor is mine," the former Governor of Concordia said, and gestured around him to the other members of Death Watch, "Welcome to Death Watch! Where the _true_ legacy of the Mandalorians resides,"

The other Mandalorians gave a war cry.

Jaden and the others smiled, however they were doing everything they could to stop themselves from rolling their eyes. "We are glad to be here," Matthew said, "What shall you have us do first, Mandalore?"

Pre smiled at the four new recruits "Eager, I like that." He said, "For now we shall focus our attention on the remaining thugs who managed to escape us. And once we've dealt with them, we will secure the rest of the Mandalore Sector and rid it of those _pacifistic _fools still loyal to the now former Duchess Satine,"

The four nodded in understanding at that as the Overlord continued.

"Then we shall rebuild our military power to what it once, and make sure that neither the Republic nor the Confederacy will ever threaten our people, or destroy our worlds ever again," he then looked the four over once again "For you four, I have a mission in mind for you. Recently, I have discovered that there may be a Separatist Presence at Concord Dawn. Though the reports are not... fully accurate, we must not be too careful. You four will go to Concord Dawn, and assess the situation. If the CIS is in the system, you must report back immediately, I don't want any heroics from anyone, no matter how small the CIS' force may be. Understood?"

The four nodded in understanding and Vizsla dismissed the group.

After they left the throne room, and were far enough away from the palace. Amy sighed in relief as they stopped at an alley.

"Geesh! What a windbag!" he said lowly, so no one, except her brothers and Riona, heard her, "I couldn't take another second of that guy talking,"

"Same here Amy," Jaden said with a groan, leaning against a wall "He has no right to call himself a True Mandalorian... but I will give him some ground when it comes to keeping the Mandalorians safe, not that I agree with how he's doing it."

"Agreed," Riona said shaking her head "So, what do we do now?"

Jaden rubbed his chin in thought. They needed to find out what Vizsla's connection is to the Crime Families, but hearing of a possible CIS presence in Mandalorian space is something to check out. He then looked at his siblings.

"Matt, Amy, you two head to Concord Dawn, and look for any CIS forces in the area," he said, "Me and Riona will stay here in Sundari and try to gather what information we can," His siblings nodded.

"Right. Just be careful, little brother. Most of the Death Watch here aren't slouches. Especially Vizsla's lieutenant, Bo-Katan," he said, and then grinned, "And don't you and Riona do anything naughty while we're gone,"

Jaden and Riona blushed at that, while the former stammered.

"Kn-Knock it off, Matt! Just take Amy and get going!" he said, while his brother and sister just laughed and headed back to their ship, a G9 Rigger freighter.

"So, where do we start looking first, Jaden?" Riona asked.

"First, we need to rendezvous with our contact here in Sundari," Jaden said, "Then we need to find proof that Vizsla and these thugs were working together,"

Riona nodded in agreement at that plan, "Good idea. And the Duchess?" she asked, and Jaden sighed.

"As much as I hate her idealism, _Alor_ Tiernan wouldn't be happy if we just left her in prison to rot," he said. "We're gonna have to rescue her, and soon. Question now is: How are we suppose to get her out?"

"I think I can help you with that," a voice said, causing the two to draw their respective blasters and aim them at the source of the voice, which in the shadows of the alley "Whoa! Wait! I'm not an enemy!"

"Come on out! Slowly!" Jaden ordered, and out of the shadows appeared a individual in a Mandalorian Police Guard uniform with his hands raised and his head covered by the helmet, "Now, who are you?"

The guard then reached and removed his helmet, revealing a man who appeared to be in his late 30's, with gray colored hair and eyes, and was slightly taller than them. Jaden's narrowed as he looked at the man, before they widened slightly in recognition.

"You...," the young Mandalorian said, "I know you... back in Keldabe,"

"Name's Mij Gilamar, I came here after hearing rumors that Death Watch took over Sundari," the man, now identified as Mij Gilamar, said. "Never thought I'd see the day... " he then shook his head "Anyways, I think I can help you get inside the prison to break her out."

Jaden rose an eyebrow before he lowered his blaster with Riona "How's that?" he asked.

"They're still those loyal to the Duchess, including her nephew, Korkie, and his friends," Mij said, "A few policemen are also still loyal to her, while the rest sided with that _chakaar _Vizsla," he said, "They formed a small resistance movement, usually doing hit-and-runs on armouries for weapons and gear," Jaden rubbed his chin at that.

"What else can you tell me?" he said.

"I heard they're planning on a jailbreak, but they can't do anything with the weapons and numbers they have right now," Mij said with a sigh.

"Then we might as well give them a hand then," Riona said with a small smirk. "We just need to get in, bust her out, and then we get out."

"Problem with that Riona," said Jaden, "We don't know where they're hiding," They then hear Mij clear his throat.

"I don't know where they are hiding, but I can tell you the most likely of places where they could hide," he said, "Try the slum areas, the warehouse district, and the old abandoned dorms by the Royal Academy. Death Watch shut it down immediately after they deposed Satine,"

Jaden nodded in thanks to the Mandalorian, "Thanks for the info," he said, and Mij nodded in return.

"Don't mention it...but who are you ad'iike anyway?" he asked.

Jaden and Riona looked at Mij, and both grinned "We're the True Mandalorians." They both said in unison, causing Mij to blink before the two disappeared in the shadows.

_'I thought the True Mandalorians were wiped out on Galidraan!_' he thought in shock and confusion, _'I better get back to Kyrimorut and contact Kal about this,'_

With that thought, the former _Cuy'val Dar _training sergeant placed his helmet back on, and proceeded to leave the alleyway.

* * *

**_3 hours later_**

**_Sundari Royal Palace_**

**_Throne Room_**

* * *

Pre stood with his commanders in the Throne Room, moments later the doors to the room opened, and in walked their 'ally' Darth Maul, who walked in with Bo-Katan, and two of her personal Nite Owl troops.

"The transition of power will be seamless," Pre said to Maul. "We now have the support of the people, and Satine to bait Kenobi. With his demise, our deal will be complete." Maul's yellow Sith eyes narrowed at the Overlord of Death Watch, while crossing his arms in front of him.

"Your oversight needs correction," the Sith Lord said, "We have a base, an army, in order to expand to other neutral systems,"

The former Governor of Concordia smirked at that, "It wasn't an oversight, it was _intentional," _he said, deciding to reveal his own plan, "I don't have an interest in the other systems, your vision no longer matters."

Maul then found himself surrounded by Death Watch at gunpoint, all of their blasters pointed at him, while Bo-Katan retrieves his Lightsaber. Maul glared at Pre, who calmly sat in his throne, "Oh don't worry, I will still honor our deal." he said, "Kenobi will be dealt with..." he then smirked as he leaned forward "but _you _will do as _I _say."

The Sith Lord still glared at the head of Clan Vizsla, while Bo-Katan smirked as she kept her WESTAR-35 blaster pistol trained on the Zabrak's head. But what the Mandalorians of Death Watch didn't know, was that Maul was smirking inside. _'Gloat all you want Vizsla. Your rule will be short lived,' _

* * *

**_A Short time later_**

**_Public Square outside Palace_**

* * *

Jaden sighed, as he and Riona arrived at the square. They were wearing their helmets this time, as they stopped at the wall carvings.

"Well, we've checked the slums, and the Warehouse, but no sign of them," he said.

"That means the only place left is the Royal Academy," Riona said. "Let's hope that Mij guy was right about this..."

"Let's get moving," Jaden said as the two headed towards the Royal Academy, however on their way they noticed that it appeared Citizens were beginning to move in a single direction towards the east. "What's going on?" Riona asked.

"I don't know..." Jaden said, "But there's only one way to find out."

And so the two Mandalorians began to follow the crowd to their destination, which was the main square of Sundari. Using his rangefinder, Jaden saw Pre Vizsla in the speech platform. He saw three figures behind the Death Watch Overlord, but the shadows were preventing him from seeing their faces. But he could that two of them were restraining the third. His mind were taken off the three when Vizsla began to speak.

"People of Mandalore! The violence is over!" he said, causing most of the people to smile or gasp in relief, or in Riona and Jaden's case, raise an eyebrow, as Vizsla continued, "The last leader of these criminals has been caught,"

With that, he presented Maul, his hands tied behind his back, causing the people, Jaden and Riona included, to look in shock and surprise. "The Duchess has abandoned her duty to protect Mandalore, " Pre continued "Her political dream only encourages aggression on our planet!" Bo-Katan then slammed the stock of her rifle into Maul's back, forcing him to his knees.

Jaden felt like wincing, since he could hear the hit, even from a long distance.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning," he said lowly.

Riona was looking at the Zabrak, and her eyes narrowed in suspicion at the black and red markings on his face. Her eyes then widened in realization.

"Jaden, those markings on the Zabrak, he's from Dathomir," she said, causing Jaden to look at her in surprise.

"Are you sure?" he said, and Riona nodded.

"Yes, he's from the Nightbrothers," she said as Vizsla then walked toward the Zabrak, "We have learned from this beast the consequences of Pacifist principles," he said as he grabbed the Zabrak's head by the horns, "It is now time to restore the true traditions of Mandalore!" He then shoved Maul's face down, "No one will _ever _threaten us again!"

With that he raised his hands, and the people began cheering in Mando'a, some even chanting the name 'Death Watch' over and over again. Though part of Jaden was hating this, a larger part of him was actually glad and happy, despite the fact it was the Death Watch taking over Mandalore, at long last the New Mandalorians have decided to resurrect their warrior past, so they can never be threatened by the likes of pirates or criminal scumbags ever again, and they shall not be bullied by the likes of the Republic or the Separatists.

Behind his helmet, Jaden allowed himself to smirk just a bit '_You may not like the Death Watch entirely,_' he thought, '_But this one time, they managed to get some results which will benefit all Mandalorians._'

He then turned to Riona and motioned for her that they are leaving. The two quietly left the crowd and proceeded on their mission to find the resistance.

* * *

**_An hour later_**

**_Sundari Government_**

**_ Royal Academy_**

* * *

It them a while to get to the Royal Academy and begin their search. So far the only thing they fund were ransacked rooms, and deserted hallways. They had yet to check the dorms, which they were now approaching.

"Let's go in slow and easy," Jaden said to Riona as they stood outside the entrance to one dorm, "We don't wanna spook em,"

Riona nodded and the two True Mandalorians entered. Upon entering, the large room was mostly vacant at first glance, however Riona could tell that someone was in there at least. Jaden glanced at her, and she nodded "Don't worry, we're not here to harm anyone here." Jaden said. "We are not with the Death Watch, we were hoping you can help us bust out the Duchess Satine."

It was a few minutes before a voice responded back.

"Who are you?"

Jaden looked at Riona, who just looked back before turning their attention back to the shadows.

"We're friends," Riona said, "We came from Keldabe,"

It was then that the sounds of footsteps echoed in the empty room, and out of the darkness came a young who looked the same age as Jaden, wearing a blue on grey uniform. He had blonde well trimmed hair and blue eyes.

"Why should we trust you? As of right now a majority of the people have sided with Death Watch," he said, his eyes narrowed at them.

"Though I will admit there are some good points the Death Watch have, we do not support them." Jaden said, crossing his arms across his chest "Pre may be preaching he wants nothing but to defend Mandalore now, but eventually he may try to come up with an excuse to invade other planets at one point in the future, and start up another Mandalorian War. A war we couldn't win in our current state."

The teenager continued to look at them with analyzing eyes, still suspicious of them. "And how can you get Auntie Satine out?" he said, causing the two to blink at that, but realizing that this young man was indeed, Duchess Satine's nephew, Korkie Kryze.

"Simple, the guards at the prison will less suspicious if they see us enter. The hard part is getting out, without drawing too many eyes on us," Riona said, with a sigh "Worst comes, we may have to sneak in, bust her out, and take out any guards between us and our escape."

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Jaden said, "We just need to come up with a plan for now..." he then faced Korkie "... but for now I think we should start by getting your resistance movement some better equipment than simple hand blasters."

Korkie thought about what the warrior was saying to him, before he decided.

"I'll take your offer for now. But answer me this, why are you helping us?" he said, and Jaden smirked before he removed his helmet.

"Let's just say a certain cousin of your two aunts' will be very upset if either both of them were killed,"

* * *

**_Morning, Near the Royal Palace_**

* * *

The two were walking back to their safe house, after talking with Korkie, and making plans in how to acquire some more proper Blaster rifles, and Shock Trooper Armor. As they continued down the road, Jaden's comm-link beeped.

"Hmm?" said Jaden and Riona turned to him.

"What is it Jaden?" she asked.

"One of my Ziggy droids picked up on some Death Watch comm chatter," he answered, "Let's see what we've go..." he raised his wrist-mounted Commlink and activated it. It then showed the holographic image if a Death Watch soldier with his sidearm drawn. "_Sir! Sir! The Sith Brothers! They broke out of prison and are-_" Suddenly the trooper began to rise into the air, choking before the image of Maul and Savage appeared, the latter holding his arm up in a force choke. What also surprised them was the appearance of the former prime minister, Almec, with them. The Sith Warrior tossed the Mandalorian forward, before Maul stepped forward "_I Challenge you, one warrior to another!_" Maul demanded. "_And only the strongest shall rule Mandalore!_"

Jaden and Riona looked at each other. To them the situation was clear.

"Let's go!" he said and the two activated their JT-12 jetpacks and zoomed toward the direction of the Palace, more precisely, the throne room. It took them a few minutes until they reached their destination. Jaden signaled Riona to head over to the windows, using their ascension cables to stay on the wall and watch the duel taking place.

Pre Vizsla had Maul ensnared in his cable, but the Sith used his lightsaber to cut it, before it was blasted out of his hand by the former Governor of Concordia's blaster shot. He then charged forward with his Darksaber drawn, however Maul grabs him by the arm. But Pre immediately punched Maul in the face two times with his free hand, however Maul caught his third attempt and twisted his arm, causing him to cry out in pain as he dropped his Dark Saber.

Maul smirked a bit before he tossed Pre over his shoulder, causing the Death Watch leader to roll and fall to the ground. He attempted to back away, however Maul kicked him while he was down.

When he finally stood back up, Maul then kicked and punched him several more times, before finally kicking him down to his knees. Using the Force, the Zabrak Sith called the Dark Saber to him, and activated it, inspecting it's black core and white trimmed vibro-sword-like blade.

Jaden watched as Vizsla admitting defeat stood on his hands and knees.

"Like you said: 'Only the strongest...shall rule'," said the defeated Overlord, while Bo-Katan, with a look of horror on her face, could only watch as Maul, with one fell swoop of the Dark Saber, beheaded the former Death Watch Leader.

Jaden and Riona's widen in shock at what they saw. "Damn..." Jaden whispered. "I know he was Death Watch, but even _he _didn't deserve that. And I actually kinda liked him a bit."

Maul then raised the Darksaber high "I claim this sword," He said, "And my rightful place as leader, of Death Watch!"

Though most of the Mandalorians inside began to bow, Bo-Katan and her Nite Owls present did not "Never!" She shouted, "No outsider will ever rule Mandalore!"

Maul just smirked "If you will not join me," he said, "You will all die." Outside, as the Death Watch troopers turned their weapons to Bo-Katan and the Nite Owls, Riona and Jaden exchanged glances, and both nodded as Jaden raised one of his DC-17 hand blasters, while Riona picked out her E-5 Blaster Rifle.

"You're all Traitors!" Bo-Katan shouted, before Maul chuckled. "Unfortunately for you," he said, "History will not see it that way." He then pointed his Darksaber at them "Execute them-"

As he said that, the windows of the throne room exploded, as Jaden and Riona charged inside with Jaden letting loose with his Blaster, as did Riona as they gunned down several Death Watch soldiers who sided with Maul.

Jaden turned to Bo-Katan, who had a stunned look on her face.

"Move!" Jaden shouted, as he fired his Blaster at the coming Death Watch. That snapped Bo-Katan out of it, as she quickly put her Helmet on and began returning fire at the Death Watch traitors.

As Riona fired her own Blaster, she saw from the corner of her vision one Death Watch attack her with a Vibrosword, however she reached for a device on her hip and activated a purple colored Lightwhip, which she flinged and made it twirl around the Death Watch's sword, and then she yanked it out of his grasp before finishing off the stunned trooper with a blaster bolt to the head.

The group then used their jetpacks to hover toward the exit, while shooting at any Death Watch that followed them, with Bo-Katan throwing a few thermal detonators to slow them down. After reaching the hallway to the podium, Jaden, Riona, and Bo-Katan were the last ones to flee after Jaden threw a couple detonators at the pursuing Death Watch, and the two True Mandalorians along with the Nite Owls made their escape.

"Whoever you are, you have my thanks," said Bo as they flew through the skyscrapers of Sundari.

"Anything for a fellow Mandalorian, even though you're Death Watch. Name's Jaden, and this is Riona," Jaden said, while Riona nodded.

"Bo-Katan, so what faction are you from?" she asked, "You're clearly not Death Watch if what you said is true. And you're certainly not New Mandalorians,"

Jaden glanced at Riona, who nodded "If I tell you, you promise not to shoot us?" He asked, causing Bo-Katan to blink behind her helmet, however she still nodded. "Me and Riona are members of the True Mandalorians."

Upon hearing that, Bo-Katan's eyes widened "_The _True Mandalorians?" She asked, "I thought they were wiped out during the Battle of Galidraan..."

"Not all of them," Jaden said, "Some survived, while some more simply were not there during the Jedi Attack. We've been working in secret ever since then, keeping our eyes on Mandalore and the Death Watch. We've been working for the all-time goal to reunite all Mandalorians, be them either True Mandalorians, New Mandalorians, and Death Watch under one banner, as long as they would accept Jaster Mereel's Mandalorian Supercommando Codex."

He looked back at Bo-Katan "Though I am actually pretty glad you guys finally managed to get the New Mandalorians to abandon Pacifism." he said, "I will admit this: The Death Watch of today is not as... _Radical _as the Death Watch was back during the Civil War, or at least that's what my parents say."

Bo-Katan couldn't believe what she was hearing. The True Mandalorians, the followers of the late Jaster Mereel's Supercommando Codex, are still around. She knew, that despite her now-former faction and the True Mandalorians being enemies, they were still warriors of great respect.

"But...how was it possible, the records show only Jango Fett was the only survivor," Bo said, clearly surprised, while Jaden smiled.

"Because, no matter how hard anyone can try, be they either Jedi, Sith, or whatever, its impossible to exterminate the Mandalorians, be they either True Mandalorians or Death Watch." He said, "We're not huddled in one place, we span the galaxy. We need no lords or leaders, so they can't destroy our command. We can live without technology, so we can fight with our bare hands. We have no species or bloodline, so we can rebuild our ranks with others who want to join us. We're more than just a people or an army, we're an idea. And you can't kill ideas... but we certainly can kill them. Those were Mandalore the Destroyer's own words to the Consul of Luon during the siege of Luon."

Bo-Katan intently listened to the words the young Mandalorian spoke, and somewhere, in her mind, pass all the Death Watch propaganda, she knew he was right. No matter how many times the Republic, the Jedi, or the Sith have tried to exterminate them, they always come back strong. She was brought out of her thoughts by Jaden's voice.

"Also, your nephew would've been very unhappy if you were killed," he said, making the woman blink.

"Korkie?" She asked, and Jaden nodded. "Yup," he said. "He's leading a small resistance movement originally against the Death Watch... but I think now our primary focus will be on how to remove Maul, Savage, and Almec from power."

"We were planning on jail breaking Satine from prison," Riona said, "But we lack most of the necessary equipment, and we can't contact anyone outside of the city because of jammers Pre put in place. The only way on getting a message out to anyone will be to get _out _of the city."

Bo nodded at that, "True, since I oversaw the establishment of most of them," she said with a sigh, "No doubt Maul is already reconfiguring them to jam ours as well,"

Jaden nodded at that, "Yep, technically you just _sheb_ yourselves," he said with a chuckle, as the leader of the Nite Owls glared at him.

"Don't push it," she growled.

"Sorry, sorry," Jaden said, "Anyways, the resistance has set up shop at the old Royal Academy, the place has been abandoned ever since the Death Watch took over, so don't worry about anyone being caught. Once we get there, I'll try to get out of the Jammer's range and radio my brother and sister, and I think I'll see if I can contact your cousin Tiernan too, he should be able to help us out."

Bo-Katan's eyes widened in surprise, "Wait...Tiernan!?"

Jaden again nodded, "Yep, and let's just say he's grown tired of the little blood feud between you and your sister," he said, before looking ahead "Ah, here we are. The others should be waiting inside."

Moments later, Jaden, Riona, Bo-Katan and the Nite Owls landed in the Academy's courtyard, and proceeded towards the front doors. "This is the last place Maul will think of looking for us," Jaden said, "Its almost like hiding in plain sight."

Bo-Katan nodded at that, "That's what it looks like,"

The group headed toward the dorms, and when they were in sight of them, Jaden held a hand up for them to stop.

"Wait here. I don't want em to get spooked," he said and the Nite Owl Captain nodded in understanding, and Jaden headed toward the dorm. A few minutes passed as Bo, Riona, and the Nite Owls waited, until Jaden finally reappeared, along with Korkie by his side. Upon seeing her Nephew for the first time in a long time, Bo-Katan looked at him in shock, before finally removing her helmet, revealing to Korkie she really was who she claimed to be.

"Auntie Bo?," Korkie said in shock as he saw his aunt who he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hey Korkie," Bo said, as she gave him a small smile, "It's been a long time. Haven't seen you since...," she stopped right, wanting Korkie to think about it before he nodded.

"Yeah...," he said. "The day you left..." he then sighed, "Jaden says you can help us free Auntie Satine, and he told us what happened with Pre and Maul..." He then looked at her in the eye "What's your plan?"

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in the Northern Hemisphere of Mandalore_**

* * *

A four-seat X-34 landspeeder sped through the speeder trail of the veshok forest. In the driver seat was Mij Gilamar in his signature sand-colored Mandalorian Shock Trooper, and if someone were to see his face, which was covered by his helmet, they would've seen the real serious and urgent look on his face.

He brought the landspeeder to an abrupt halt as he saw the footpath to the _vhe'yaim_ Kal had constructed with help from Rav Bralor, a fellow Cuy'val Dar training sergeant, and the current caretaker of the bastion. He lept out of the Landspeeder and began to run up the same path.

He continued running up until he came across a large lake which was largely surrounded by the forest, with the small clearing where there was a large Mandalorian vheh'yaim, crafted out of a grass roof, that camouflaged it from the air, and narrow slit-like windows with transparisteel panes.

"Finally!" he said out loud and continued making his way toward the small stronghold. It took him less than 3 minutes to get to it and started banging on the durasteel.

"Rav!" he shouted, "Rav open up! It's me Mij!"

It took another 3 minutes, with more banging on the door later that the female Mandalorian finally opened the door, her armor removed and wearing only the grey flightsuit.

"This better be good Mij," she said, as she yawned "I was in the middle of _sleeping!_"

"It is! It's important!" Mij said "The Death Watch managed to take over Sundari, and they have the people's support now! I need to contact Kal _now!_"

Rav immediately became wide awake at the sound of "Death Watch" and "take over".

"Say what!? How?" she said, as she stepped out of the way, and let Mij in.

"I'll tell you when I get Kal on the line! He needs to know the whole story, and I'm not telling it twice!" he said, as he made a beeline toward the comm-room, "And what I also found in Sundari is really gonna throw you both through a loop,"

Rav looked at him in confusion, before he followed him towards the comm room. Upon arrival, they found Parja Bralor, Rav's Niece, already there as she was doing some maintenance on one of the terminals. She looked up and blinked "Mij? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Sorry Parja, I need to get in contact with Kal, ASAP!" he said, "It's urgent, and it cannot wait,"

Parja could only blink and looked to her aunt, who nodded at her.

"There's a terminal available right over there," she said, pointing to a random part of the room, and Mij immediately went towards it, "_Ba'vodu_ Rav, what's going on?"

"I'm about to find out myself Parja," Rav said, as Mij turned on the Terminal "I just know it has something to do with the Death Watch taking over Sundari."

Parja's eyes widen at that, since this was news to her, since she had been here helping her aunt take care of Kyrimorut, while also helping the injured Fi, one of Kal's adopted sons. "When did this happen?" she asked, and Rav shrugged.

"No idea, but I believe Mij knows," she said as said Mandalorian put in Kal's Holo-Comm number into the terminal.

It took a moment before the holographic image of Kal appeared.

"Rav? Is that you? What's going on?" said the head of Clan Skirata.

"No, its Mij." Mij said, causing Kal to blink in surprise "Kal, we may have a situation here at Mandalore, the Death Watch just took over Sundari, the New Mandalorians joined up with them after a bunch of slavers and pirates attacked the planet in force, and the Death Watch came to their help."

"WHAT!? When did this happen!?" Kal said.

"The day before yesterday," Mij said, "They deposed Duchess Satine and locked her in prison. The majority of the population is on their side now. But the Duchess' nephew, his friends, as well as a few dozen Policemen have formed an Underground Resistance Movement. But, that's not the kicker,"

Kal, and Parja rose an eyebrow at that, while Rav waited anxiously.

"What's the kicker?"

Mij sighed "I went to Sundari to see what was going on," he said, "While I was there I met two people in Mandalorian Armor, they were trying to help out the resistance... but when I asked them who they were, they... they said they were True Mandalorians."

Kal, Rav, and Parja blinked at that.

"Wait, back up. Did you say, _True _Mandalorians?" Kal said, while Mij gave him a serious look.

"I _osik _you not, that's what they said!" he said.

"Mij, the True Mandalorians were all wiped out at Galidraan," Rav said, "Jango was the only survivor of that massacre,"

Mij gave the Mando woman a hard look, "Still it's worth investigating, and I think the best place to start is Keldabe," he said.

"I agree," Kal said, "But wait a bit, I'll try and get over there as soon as possible. I'm also gonna bring the Null's, Omega, Bardan and Etain, I think we could use their help."

"You sure bringing Etain is a good idea?" Mij asked unsure, "She just gave birth not even a full month ago, and Jedi are _not _very big fans of Mandalorians."

"She's a strong lass, Mij. She's capable," Kal assured, "Plus she'll be going in disguise, since Corr somehow find a set of female Mando Armor for her, incase she decided to leave the Order,"

Mij blinked at that, "Where the hell did Corr managed to find a set of Women Mando Armor?" he asked, and Kal shrugged.

"Didn't ask, and in the end it doesn't matter." Kal said. "I'll get some transport, and I'll see you at Keldabe. Kal out." And with that, the transmission ended.

"Would someone tell me what the heck is going here?" Parja said confused, and the two older Mandalorians sighed.

"Honestly, _Par'ika_, I don't know myself," Mij said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna make a few calls. We need all the help we can get," Rav said and went to the terminal, while Parja returned to her work, while Mij stepped outside the room, and then outside the Vhe'yaim. He gave a sigh as he looked up into Mandalore's sky.

"Why do I get the feeling that things on Mandalore aren't gonna be the same?"

* * *

**_Patriot-112_****_: And first chapter of The Second Return done! _**

**_117Jorn:_** **_Finally! Can't wait to get working on the next chapter! What's gonna happen in the next chapter Patriot?_**

**_Patriot-112_****_: Well, it will start with the prison break-out like in the Clone Wars show, but it will be very different from canon. Then, Kal, Skirata Clan, and Cuy'val Dar friends of the Skiratas will arrive on Mandalore to search for these 'Resurgent' True Mandalorians._**

**_117Jorn:_****_ Cool! Can't wait for it!_**

**_Patriot-112_****_: Yep. So, until next time people..._**

**_Both: Sayonara!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Jail break, and wake up calls

**_Patriot-112:_****_ Yo everybody! We're back!_**

**_117Jorn: _****_That's right, me and Patriot are here with another chapter of the Second Return for all of you!_**

**_Patriot-112: _****_And this is the chapter where canon officially ends. In this chapter, will be a very different outcome of the Sundari Prison Breakout, and entering the fray, besides Obi-wan, will be a familiar group from the Republic Commando books!_**

**_117Jorn:_****_ And before you ask, yes its Kal Skirata, Omega Squad, the Null ARC's, Etain, and Bardan! Believe me when I say, in this chapter, the rise of the Mandalorians begins!_**

**_Patriot-112:_****_ So have your buckets on, and your blasters ready! _** **_117Jorn:_****_ Because things are about to get interesting! Let's do this thing!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Jailbreak, and Wakeup Calls_**

* * *

**_Sundari Prison_**

**_Mandalore_**

**_2 Weeks after the Takeover_**

* * *

Former Duchess Satine Kryze lied in the bed of her cell in the Sundari Prison, attempting to sleep, but having little luck. The last couple of weeks have been terrible for her, and the reasons were of course obvious.

Her planet was attacked by a massive band of Slavers and Pirates, and there was nothing that they could do to stop them. Their police forces were being overwhelmed, their people were being captured, and they demanded her to take action.

Then the Death Watch showed up, and to Satine's surprise they were not behind the attack, as far as she knew, and instead fought to _defend_ Mandalore, and succeeded in where she had failed. The Death Watch had earned the respect and gratitude of the New Mandalorian people. It was only a matter of time before Pre took control of Mandalore, and sent her to this prison.

Then not long after, those two Sith Zabraks escaped, and asked her where to find her administration. She told them anyone who once served her was either dead or had sided with Vizsla. All that was left was the former prime minister, Almec, who she said was just as corrupt and evil as they were.

_This _proved to be a massive error on her part, as they recruited him to their cause, breaking him out of jail. From what she has heard, the Sith have taken control of the Death Watch and Mandalore, and they had the support of the people, through Almec, who framed her for Vizsla's death. She continued to wonder why her people would work with the Sith, or the Death Watch in general after what they had done. Sure the Slavers were attacking them, but given time they would have fought them off, or they would have called to the Jedi for aid like they had before.

But of course, the Galactic Senate wouldn't have sent aid, because this clearly was a Mandalorian affair, and also due to her star system being and leading the Council of Neutral Systems.

If only she could get a message to Obi-Wan. Knowing him, he always came to her aid whenever she needed help.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door to her cell opened up. She looked and saw a Death Watch trooper in red armor enter the cell. "What do you want you Traitor?" She asked harshly.

He said nothing, however there was the sound of a blaster going off, as to Satine's surprise, the man fell to the ground dead, and standing behind him was none other than her Nephew, Korkie. "I'd never betray you Auntie Satine," he said with a small smirk. "I'm here to rescue you."

Satine smiled in relief, "Korkie!" she said as she stood and embraced her Nephew. However, this was short lived.

"Freeze!" they turned and saw another Death Watch Trooper run toward them with his WESTAR Blaster Carbine pointed at them, "Hold it right there!"

Just as they were raising their hands, a blaster bolt nailed the Death Watch soldier in the chest, killing him. This caused Satine to blink before turning around, and saw several figures in armor "Death Watch!" She growled out, however the lead figure with a feminine frame removed her helmet, revealing it to be none other than Bo-Katan, causing Satine's eyes to widen.

"Bo..." She whispered, "Its... been a long time..."

Korkie, decided to calm his aunt's nerves, "She's on our side now, Auntie," he said. Satine looked at her, surprised by that, "Why do you help now?" she said, a little suspicious. Bo looked at her estranged sister with a neutral expression, "The enemy of my enemy, is my friend," she said, causing Satine to smile sadly.

"There was a time when we weren't enemies," she said, "Perhaps that time has come again,"

"Good, we established your not enemies anymore," the second person in Black and Red armor said holding a DC-15A Blaster Rifle, "Come on, we gotta get out of here before an alarm's raised." He then raised up the commlink "Riona, the landing pad still clear?"

"_Yeah its still clear Jaden,_" Riona said, "_Hurry up and get back here though._"

Jaden nodded, "Got it, we're on our way back now," he said and looked to the others as he removed a piece of armor patch, which showed his sigil, "Well, shall we? We don't want to keep your cousin waiting,"

Satine blinked at that, "My cousin?" She asked, and then her eyes widened suddenly,

"You... you mean Tiernan? He's here?"

"Yeah, but we can explain later." Jaden said, "Come on, let's get moving!"

Satine nodded as the group of four headed to the small platform. After the elevator ride, they got out and Satine saw a group of people waiting for them, a few in Shock Trooper Armor, and Korkie's friends.

"We need to get a message to the Jedi Council," Satine said, turning to Korkie "Can you lend me your Commlink Korkie?"

"Sure," he said as he handed her aunt his Commlink "But it won't do much good with the Jammers around the city, we need to get outside of the city if we're going to get a message out."

"We have a route for us to use to get us outside," Another man in Metal Grey on Indigo Mandalorian Armor said, in a voice Satine recognised quickly. "Good to see you're alright Satine."

"T-Tiernan?" Satine said in shock.

"No time for greetings now," the man said in a serious tone, "Get in the speeder, no doubt they probably found out you're gone already,"

Satine nodded as the Mandalorian helped her into the air speeder with Korkie, Bo, and Lagos getting with her, while Soniee and Amis provided escort with their _Balutar_-class swoops, along with the two Nite Owls and the other Mandalorian troopers using their jetpacks. They quickly sped into the air, in tight formation as they moved through the city buildings.

Jaden looked up and cursed as he saw three 'Loyalist' Death Watch troopers up on top of a building "We've got company!" He shouted as he rose his DC-15A and fired at the Death Watch. The three enemy troopers quickly jumping off of their building and began chasing them.

They then began firing their wrist-mounted blasters at them, Bo-Katan cursed as she signaled her two Nite Owls "Take them out!" She said, as the Nite Owls nodded, as they suddenly turned around and slammed into two of the pursuing enemies.

The leading one however charged towards their speeder, however Bo-Katan fired her grappling hook, which tied around him. She glanced at Jaden and Riona who flew on either side of the Speeder "Keep my sister safe, and get her clear" she said before she jumped off of their speeder, dragging the 'Loyalist Death Watch' with her.

Pulling the cable, she used her jet pack to slam the Traitor Mandalorian into a building. After dealing with him, she immediately went back to her two subordinates who had just finished dealing with their respective foes, and the three went back to join the others.

As the speeders, and the True Mandalorians on their jetpacks continued on toward the docks, another group of Maul's Loyalists arrived, just as Bo-Katan's did and began to fire on them.

"_Fierfek!" _shouted Jaden as he brought out his two DC-17 hand blasters, while Riona brought out her E-5 and the two, along with Bo-Katan and the Nite Owls began to fire back at their pursuers, "These guys just don't QUIT!"

Then, one of the Troopers fired a lucky shot at the speeder's engines, and warning alarms started going off in the speeder "Ah Shit!" Jaden shouted before he looked up ahead, where there was a nearby opening to the outside "We're almost there! Keep her together!"

The Speeder continued to fly forward, until its power finally gave out and it skid and crashed to the ground, landing just outside the city. The Death Watch troops landed on the ground and began firing at them, however Bo-Katan, the Nite Owls, Jaden, Riona, and Korkie's friends began firing at them, using the crashed speeder as cover.

Satine looked at Korkie's comlink and cursed "The transmission is still blocked!" She said as she proceeded to get further away from the city on foot, with Korkie following her.

"Hey, wait up!" Jaden said, as he was about to follow them but more Death Watch showed up, and he cursed as he returned fire. "Riona! Give me some cover!"

Meanwhile, Korkie and Satine continued to get away, until they got near the edge of the city, while Korkie covered his aunt "Your clear, I've got you covered!" Korkie said as he kept watch for any Death Watch following them.

Satine looked at the Comlink, and smiled as she finally got a signal "This is a message to Obi-wan Kenobi, I have lost Mandalore..."

As she began to send the message, she didn't notice a Death Watch Supercommando with a horned helmet use his Jetpack to sneak behind Korkie. He began to approach Korkie... "KORKIE, DUCK!" Jaden shouted as he came around the corner, firing his DC-17 hand blasters. Korkie immediatly did so, and the Death Watch trooper was forced to take off back into the air. He then reached for a small device on his side, and activated a retractable Vibrosword Blade in his hand. He then charged at Jaden, swinging his sword.

Jaden cursed as he ducked to the left, dropping his weapons as he rolled over and quickly stood back up. He then glared at the Horned Death Watch soldier, who held out his blade challengingly.

'_So... gotta pull _that _out again..._' Jaden thought with a small smirk '_Haven't brought that thing out since my fight with Riona..._'

Jaden reached for his head, removing his helmet, letting it drop of the floor, showing the Death Watch soldier his smirking face "You have _no _idea who you're screwing with buddy," he said as his hand moved to his side "But I think its time you see what a _Mando Jetii _can do."

To the surprise of Korkie, Satine, and possibly even the Death Watch trooper, Jaden pulled out a small cylindrical device from his belt, and pressed a red button on it, activating a single crimson colored blade emerged from it, the blade shaped in a similar curve that the Darksaber was.

Twirling the weapon in his hand, Jaden gave the Commando a smirk.

"Now, let's have some fun!" he said, and turned to Riona, "Hey, cyar'ika! Time to let loose!"

Riona, having heard that, removed her helmet revealing smirked as well, "About time," she said as she brought out her lightwhip, and to the shock of the students, the Nite Owls, and the pursuing Death Watch, her own lightsaber which was like Jaden's but colored purple. Jaden then dashed towards the Death Watch trooper, his blade colliding with his Vibroblade, forcing him back a few steps. The Commando managed to finally get over his own surprise as he began pushing back against Jaden, trying to gain superiority over Jaden's strength.

Jaden simply smirked as he added more pressure, before he stepped back and delivered a kick at the Commando, sending him flying against a wall. He recovered quickly enough to raise his own Vibroblade again, to deflect Jaden's jumping attack that would of sliced him in half. The Commando then managed to force Jaden back a bit, kicking Jaden in the stomach causing him to wince a bit as he was forced back.

As Jaden recovered, he glared at the man "Ok, now you pissed me off," He said as he balled his left hand into a fist, and with a mighty shout, he brought out the fist and in a massive wave of energy he blew the Death Watch trooper into a wall, causing a small crater to form against the wall. The Death Watch trooper didn't even have time to recover before Jaden jumped back up, drawing a _second _lightsaber only colored dark sage green, and stabbed him right into the chest. "Ke nu'jurkadir sha haatir Mando'ade." Was all Jaden whispered to the man, before he withdrew his Lightsabers, and the man fell to the ground dead. Satine and Korkie looked in shock at what happened and became more shocked as Jaden used the Force to telepathically remove the Commando's, excluding the helmet and jump suit.

"You don't deserve this, _chakaar_," he growled out, and used the Force to call back his helmet to him, and place it back on his head. He turned and raised an eyebrow at Korkie and Satine's shocked expressions.

"What?" he asked "You never see anyone use the Force before? You better hurry up with that transmission Satine, because we need to hurry up and get back to our hide out before more of these guys show up. I'll call for some transport since our last Speeder won't be going anywhere today."

Satine shook herself and finished the message to Obi-Wan, asking him for help. Then she turned off comm-link, just as more 'loyalists' arrived. The others regrouped with them, with Riona having a smile on her face while she had her lightwhip on her belt and her helmet under her arm while still brandishing the lightsaber.

"Had fun, Riona?" Jaden asked.

The Former Nightsister chuckled a bit "Of course," she said, "Its been _forever _since I had a chance to let loose. I wish I brought my energy bow along though."

"We'll get it later," Jaden said just as another Speeder arrived, driven by a Nite Owl trooper, and landed before them. "Come on, let's get moving to the Academy."

With that, Korkie, Satine, Tiernan, and Lagos, got into the Speeder, with Amis and Soniee on their Swoops, while the rest who were in Mandalorian Armor, just used their jetpacks to provide escort.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

**_On Coruscant_**

* * *

Within the confines of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Obi-Wan Kenobi entered one of the communications rooms, where he was greeted by Jedi Masters Yoda, and Ki-Adi Mundi. "You summoned me, masters?" He asked.

Yoda and Ki-Adi nodded, as the latter approached the holo-terminal, and activated it. It soon revealed the image of Satine Kryze, much to the surprise of Obi-wan "_This is a message to Obi-wan Kenobi,_" she said, "_I have lost Mandalore, my people have been massacred, and Almec is now the Prime Minister! I can't explain everything now, but Almac has the support of the crime families._" She then paused for a moment as she looked around "_Help me Obi-wan Kenobi... you're my only hope._"

The transmission ended, leaving the three Jedi Masters with concerned looks. "Your thoughts on this, Master Kenobi?" the centuries old Jedi Master asked, while Obi-Wan stroked his beard in thought.

"Duchess Satine has been at odds with the Death Watch for years," he said, and sighed "And according to the report from Padawan Tano, they are no longer in league with the Separatists, if there was a take over on Mandalore, it was most likely an independent act, caused by the Death Watch alone."

"Without involvement of the Separatists, this is an internal affair for the Mandalorians." Ki-Adi said, with a sad sigh "I am afraid we cannot help."

Obi-Wan eyebrows rose in surprise at that, "We can't leave Mandalore in the hands of these Crime Families and let Satine become a Martyr," he said incredulously. Ki-Adi could look sadly at Obi-Wan.

"I'm afraid her decision to keep Mandalore neutral makes this situation... difficult." he said, as Yoda sighed.

"Understand your feelings, I do, Obi-wan." Yoda said, "But to take action, support from the Republic Senate, we will need."

It was at that moment that the door opened and the three masters turned and saw a Human male with greying hair, and wearing armor plates with his Jedi Robes. The man had a concerned look on his face.

"Master Zey, troubling news you have for us?" Yoda asked.

"Yes I do Master Yoda," Jedi Master Arligan Zey said, as he stepped inside "A few hours ago I just recieved a message from Kal Skirata, one of the men who helped train the GAR. He was requesting an investigative mission to Mandalore, with the Null-ARC troopers, Omega Squad, my former apprentice, and Jedi Knight Etain Tur-Mukan."

The three rose an eyebrow at that.

"What for?" Obi-Wan asked, while Arligan rubbed his temples.

"The only clue Kal gave me was that he got a communication from a friend of his who told him about meeting 'The Ghosts of Galidraan'," he said, and the eyes of Yoda and Ki-Adi widened at the phrase.

"Galidraan?" Ki-Adi asked, making sure he heard right "Are you sure that's what he said?"

"Positive," Arligan said with a sigh "I was as surprised as you are Masters."

"Ghosts of Galidraan?" Obi-wan asked in confusion "What does that mean?"

Yoda sighed as he looked at Ki-Adi, who nodded as he looked at Obi-wan "Over twenty years ago," he began, "The Jedi Council received a distress beacon from the governor of Galidraan. He claimed that Mandalorians were murdering political activists and civilians on the planet, and was asking for aid. We did, as we sent a Jedi strike force, lead by none other than Count Dooku, his former apprentice Komari Vosa, and twenty other Jedi."

"Upon arrival, managed to catch the Mandalorians off guard, they did." Master Yoda said. "However, after the battle, eleven Jedi died, while, wiped all Mandalorians out, they did."

"The leader of the Mandalorian forces himself is recorded to have killed six Jedi by himself with his bare hands," Arligan said, looking at Obi-wan "You know that man as Jango Fett."

Obi-Wan's eyes widen at that, remembering the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter, and the genetic donor of the GAR clones.

"I didn't know that...," he said, as he suddenly realized just how lucky he was when he first fought Jango back at Kamino.

The three masters nodded at that.

"That's not most the shameful thing," Ki-Adi said, "After the battle, it was discovered that we were deceived."

"The Governor of Galidraan was hiding members of the Death Watch on his planet, including their leader, Tor Vizsla." Arligan continued, "The Governor had hired Jango's Mandalorians, who called themselves the 'True Mandalorians', to deal with insurrectionists on his world."

"The True Mandalorians and Death Watch, enemies they were." Yoda said, "The Death Watch, return to the ways of old Mandalorians, they desired. But the True Mandalorians, seek change they did."

"The True Mandalorians were founded by Jaster Mereel, under a set of guidelines he called the Mandalorian Super Commando Codex," Arligan explained, "He wanted to turn the Mandalorian Race into honorable mercenaries and warriors, not savage raiders or pirates like the Death Watch wanted. He had no intentions of going to war with the Republic. When Jaster died at Korda 6 during a battle with Death Watch, Jango took command of the True Mandalorians, making himself Mandalore."

"The entire battle was a set up by the Death Watch." Ki-Adi said shamefully, "They tricked the Jedi into believing the Governor, and because of our blindness, we destroyed a group of men and women who simply seeked to _change _a race of once savage warriors into honorable mercenaries who could've _helped _the Jedi in the Clone Wars, unlike the New Mandalorians or Death Watch. And it was because of Galidraan that Jango Fett began to hate Jedi as a whole."

"The True Mandalorians _were _Jango's family," Arligan said. "Ever since his parents were killed by the Death Watch many years ago, they had adopted him into their ranks as one of their own. By killing the True Mandalorians... we also in turn killed the only family Jango had left."

Obi-Wan could only sigh sadly at that, "Another horrible mistake made by the Jedi," he said.

Yoda nodded at that, "Left the Order after Galidraan, many Jedi have," he said, "Ashamed, at the Jedi did to the Mandalorians, they were,"

"Galidraan will forever remain as one of the greatest mistakes our Order has made that we will forever regret," Ki-Adi said, "But these... 'Ghosts of Galidraan'... could it be...?"

Yoda gave a long humm in thought, before turning to Arligan "Master Zey, give Kal Skirata and his team Permission to leave, you may." He said before turning to Obi-wan "Go with them, you will Obi-wan. Attempt to draw no attention you must."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I shall waste no time, Masters," he said with a bow and left the room. Arligan sighed as the young master left, "We should've told him how it impacted Dooku as well," he said.

Yoda nodded, "True, but no time, there is," he said, "Convene the Council, I must. Aid to Obi-Wan and Skirata on Mandalore, we may send,"

* * *

**_Later, _**

**_Starport_**

* * *

Kal sighed as he looked at the... _ship_ they were taking to Mandalore. However saying it was a Ship would do it no good, as it looked like it was ready to fall apart.

"I thought you said this ship was in good condition!" Kal shouted at Anakin Skywalker, who stood next to him as they looked at his ship, the _Twilight,_ a G-9 Rigger Freighter.

"I said it was space worthy, and it will get you to Mandalore and back in one piece," Anakin said, "Come on, this bird has gotten me out of a lot of situations in the war, she'll do just fine."

Kal rolled his eyes at that, "Why don't I feel any better?," he said sarcastically.

"Ehh, _Kal'buir_, I have a pretty bad feeling about this," said Ordo as he looked at the ship. He, the Nulls, and Omega were wearing their Mando Shock Trooper Armor, rather than their ARC and Katarn armor in order to avoid suspicion, "I have a feeling this _osik _bucket will tear itself apart when we enter hyperspace,"

"He's not the only one _buir," _said Niner, "This thing looks like it belongs in a museum,"

Anakin however looked insulted "Hey! Say whatever you want about me, but _never_ insult one of my ships!" He said.

There was a sigh from behind them "You'll have to forgive Anakin," Obi-wan's voice was heard, as they turned and saw him approach them, wearing his Rako Hardeen armor, with the helmet held under his arm "He's rather... eccentric when it comes to his ships."

Kal could only sigh at that, "So we've noticed," he said, and looked at the armor that Obi-Wan was wearing, especially the helmet. He also noticed the case on the man's back, "Nice outfit. Looks Mandalorian enough, except it needs a few upgrades,"

Obi-Wan blinked as he looked at this clothes, "Hmm, I suppose so," he said, "What upgrades do you suggest?"

"Some better torso armor wouldn't hurt," Kal said, "Durasteel or even Beskar would do the trick, it probably would be best if you got a better helmet too. It'll do for now, but I suggest you get those upgrades done once we're at Mandalore."

Obi-Wan nodded at that, "You're the expert, my friend. I'll follow your advice to the letter since it's your world," he said respectfully, "I also hid my lightsaber to avoid suspicion, and even though I detest blasters, I'm decent with them. I have a WESTAR-35 blaster pistol, and also a sniper rifle in the case on my back," he said, and Kal nodded in approval. "Good work, you're smart for a Jedi," he said, before sighing and looking at the _Twilight _"Well, let's hope this bucket of bolts will get us there in one piece."

"You be careful Obi-wan," Anakin said "And I want my ship back in one piece!" With that said, he turned around and left.

Obi-wan sighed before he turned to the _Twilight, 'Though I have to agree with Ordo and Niner,' _he said, _'The _Twilight _does belong in a museum,' _

"So you're coming with us, Master Kenobi?" a female voice said, and Obi-wan turned around and saw a human woman who was clad in blue colored shock trooper armor, over a grey flight suit, her helmet colored metal grey with blue around the t-visor. She had dark brown hair with red and blonde highlights, which was tied in a braid, and light green eyes flecked with amber.

"Yes I am, Young Tur-Mukan," he said with a smile, "And judging by what you're wearing, you're coming as well?"

"Yes," Etain Tur-Mukan said with a nod "I'm glad you're coming too Master Kenobi, we probably could use a more experienced Jedi like yourself if things get... hairy."

Obi-Wan nodded at that, "Well, considering who is now in charge of Sundari, we will get more than we bargained for," he said, "Though I wish I could bring Cody along, he's very capable in a fight,"

Etain nodded at that, knowing about the Clone Commander from Ordo. "Yeah, but we don't want to bring too many people with us," she said, "A large group would draw a lot of attention to us that we don't need."

"Agreed," Obi-wan said nodding before looking at the _Twilight_ "Well, let's get going then." He said.

Etain nodded and the two loaded up on the currently in disrepair _Twilight. _Unknown to Obi-Wan, Etain sent a mental force message.

_'Mommy's coming back soon, _Kad'ika_,' _she said, _'Me and your Papa,' _

* * *

**_Meanwhile, _**

**_On Mandalore, Sundari_**

* * *

After going through the streets of Sundari for a few minutes to make sure they threw off their pursuers, Satine and the resistance members finally arrived at the abandoned Royal Academy where they ditched their ride and entered the building. "Glad we managed to pull this whole thing off without a hitch," Jaden said as he and Riona lead the group inside "Let's just hope your Jedi Friends will bring some help Satine."

"If I know Obi-Wan, he'll come," she said, and then looked at Jaden who giving her a look, "What?"

"What was that part about the people being massacred?" he said in a disapproving, "As far as I can see, the people are still alive and kicking,"

Satine sighed at that, "I had to say something to get the Jedi to send help," she said, making Jaden frown.

"Are you trying to cause another Galidraan?" he said, causing Satine to look at him in shock. "What you did in that message is no different than what the Governor of Galidraan did to fool the Jedi and the True Mandalorians."

Satine just narrowed her eyes at Jaden "This is entirely different from what happened at Galidraan," she said, "The Death Watch _took_ Mandalore from me, and it's now being ruled by those Sith! Its only a matter of time before they begin attacking the civilians like they did before!"

"Or _not,_" Jaden said, his own eyes narrowing at the former Duchess. "The Death Watch do _not _want to kill the people of Mandalore. They simply want the Mandalorians to return to our roots. If Maul started killing people off the streets, he would lose the support of the people and the Mandalorians. The Mandalorian People _want _this."

Satine stood up and looked at the young Mandalorian with an agitated, "Our past nearly _destroyed_ Mandalore! I lost my older brother to it, and me and my sister became enemies! The Death Watch had done nothing but spread terror!"

Jaden's glared at the Duchess at that, "One, Mandalore's Warrior Past didn't nearly destroy Mandalore, the Republic did! Two, the reason the Death Watch carried those attacks is because they were working with the Separatists! And three, from what I know about your brother, he was a lot like Jaster Mereel! He wanted peace, but knew that Mandalore still needed it's Warrior Ways to defend Mandalore! I wouldn't be surprised if he had asked the True Mandalorians for help!" He then stepped towards the Duchess "And in case you _forgot, _if it wasn't for the Death Watch, the Mandalorians as a whole would of been enslaved by the damn Crime Families!"

"The Jedi would of helped us, and the Republic!" Satine said, "Our Warrior ways will destroy us in the end, and we'll end up like the Death Watch and become no better than those Crime Families!"

SMACK!

All of the others, especially Korkie, Bo, and Riona, looked in shock as Jaden had his hand raised, a dangerous look in his eyes as Satine put her hand at where he had slapped her "Don't.. you _dare_ compare Mandalorians to a bunch of Criminal Scumbags." He growled out. "The Galaxy is not as black and white as you think it is _Duchess._ The Republic won't send help to us, they're too busy fighting the Separatists to care about the problems of a _Neutral_ Star system! And the Jedi? They won't do anything unless the Republic Senate gives them a go-ahead, which they won't!"

He then stared right into Satine's eyes "If it wasn't for the Death Watch, your _new _Mandalorians would have all become enslaved or _worse._" he growled. "You made Mandalore the _Perfect Target_ for Slavers and Pirates! We're defenseless, we're weak, and we run when we should fight! What will happen if the Separatists attacked Mandalore in full force, and the Republic couldn't help us? What will happen if the Crime Families attack again, and the Death Watch isn't there to help us? The only thing Pacifism does to _anyone _in this galaxy is make them a wide-open target for people who would want to _exploit_ us!"

Satine looked at Jaden in shock "The Republic would help us..." she said, and Jaden scoffed.

"Yes, like they did with Naboo?" He asked, "They barely had a Security Force, and the Trade Federation instantly blockaded them, and invaded them with barely a fight! And what did the Republic do? Send two Jedi, _just two damn Jedi_, to stop an invasion force of Battle droids! If the Gungans hadn't of helped the Naboo with their _own _army, if Anakin Skywalker, who was just a _child _at the time, wasn't lucky enough to get inside that damn Droid Control Ship and blast it from the inside, Naboo would still be under the control of the Trade Federation! And then of course we come to the Republic Itself. Before the Clone Wars, _they had no army_ after the Ruusan Reformation, in their own attempt at Pacifism! If the Clone Army was never discovered by Obi-wan Kenobi in the first place, the Separatists would of _destroyed _the Republic! They would have been at the mercy of the Separatists, and anyone who worked for them!"

Satine looked at the young man, and as much she wanted to deny it, she began to believe that he was right.

"What he says is true Satine," she turned and saw her cousin, Tiernan with his helmet removed showing his blond with red highlight hair and lime green eyes, "Cabu wanted peace, but he knew that Mandalore couldn't be seen as weak by the Galaxy. But his dream died with him that day on Concordia,"

Satine winced as she remembered that day well. Her brother Cabu, was a moderate who believed that in peace, they should be prepared for war, while in war, they should be prepared for peace. Her older brother was the bridge between the Warrior Clans, and the New Mandalorians. And that bridge was destroyed with his death, when he was killed in a terrorist bombing while giving a speech to the people on Concordia. His death hit her and Bo hard, and caused a wedge to be driven between the once close sisters. Both thought they were honoring his memory, when in truth, it only made things worse.

"Now you see the truth," Jaden said as he simply started as Satine listened "The Death Watch were not entirely in the wrong, but your New Mandalorians were not entirely in the right either, war is something that will _always _come and go in our galaxy. I'm not saying Mandalorians should be constantly looking for a fight, but at the same time we must not make ourselves look weak in the eyes of the galaxy."

With that, Jaden left the former Duchess to her thoughts, with Riona following him. Tiernan then walked up to his cousin and placed a hand on her shoulder as he saw tears escape her eyes.

"He's right," Satine said, "I have made Mandalore weak,"

"You made a mistake, Satine," Tiernan said, "And now you have to find a way to make it right, but that doesn't mean you have to do it alone." He gestured to the others in the room, "We can all help make Mandalore strong once more, so no one will ever threaten our people ever again."

Satine nodded at that, before she noticed the sigil on Tiernan's armor. The mark of the True Mandalorians.

"So, how was it that the True Mandalorians have returned?," she asked, while Bo stepped forward.

"I've been thinking about that as well," she said, "Jaden told there were a few more survivors and some were not there. But the capture of Jango must've had them scattered," Tiernan nodded at that, "Yes, it was true that the True Mandalorian survivors scattered. But it wasn't that way for long," he said. "The two survivors that I know of are Jaden's parents Aren and Sutura Takeo. After Galidraan they became two of ten Mandalorian Warrior Clan leader founders of the new True Mandalorians. They have since been spending the last 20 years gathering strength, and waiting for the day we could reveal ourselves once again, and protect Mandalore where the New Mandalorians couldn't."

Satine winced a bit at that, as her cousin continued.

"Galik Trac, our leader, said that he found a way to ensure that we will not be bullied by anyone. He never told anyone what it was, but said it was a surprise, if the smirk I saw on his face was any indication," he said, causing everyone to raise a brow at that, but stored that information for later.

"What are his plans to get Maul and those with him off of Mandalore?" Satine asked.

"I don't know everything yet," he said, "I just know that the basics are to remove Maul, Savage, and Almec from power, and, as he put it 'Kick those bastards and their followers off of Mandalore'. He said he has a plan to gain the loyalty of the majority of the Death Watch, but I don't know what it is."

The others all thought about this, wondering what could Galik be planning.

* * *

**_A Few hours later_**

* * *

The _Twilight _exited hyperspace smoke and debris trailing it as the G-9 headed toward Mandalore. In the bridge of the Freighter, Kal cursed as he, Obi-Wan and Bardan tried to keep the ship from falling apart more than it already has.

"If we EVER make it out of this alive, I'm gonna KILL Skywalker!" he yelled

"Well, it _did _get us to Mandalore," Obi-wan said as he flew the ship itself, sighing "I swear though this is the last time I borrow a ship from Anakin... we're making the approach to Sundari now."

The G-9 entered the planet's atmosphere, smoke trailing it as it approached the nearest landing pad. Looking out the window though, they could see a single Death Watch trooper in black and red armor standing there waiting for them.

"Well _osik," _Kal said as he saw the Death Watch.

"I'll deal with him," Obi-Wan said as he grabbed his helmet, and walked to the boarding ramp. As it began to open, it stopped when it was halfway opened. Obi-Wan stomped on it in order to open it, but it didn't budge, he then checked the hydraulic pistons on his right, and saw to his chagrin, hydraulic fluid leaking from them, he then got off to check the other, and groaned as he saw same thing.

_'Wonderful,' _the Jedi master said, '_Anakin, this _truly _the last time I borrow a ship from you,' _

"You need to get your ship looked at," The Death Watch trooper said as he approached Kenobi.

"Oh, uh, it's my friend's ship," Obi-wan said as he leaned against the boarding ramp, however his weight forcing the ramp all of the way down rather suddenly catching him by surprise, "H-He told me it was perfectly fine-" just as he said that a large piece of its hull dropped off. "Terribly sorry about that..."

"Do you have a landing permit?" The trooper asked, as Obi-wan searched his gear. "I... have it somewhere... it must still be on the ship, come with me and I'll get it." He said as he lead the trooper inside. There was a large _thud _from inside the ship, and a few minutes passed before Obi-wan left along with Kal and the others, with Obi-wan now wearing the Death Watch's armor.

"You didn't have to hit him that hard," Obi-Wan said as he put the helmet on, "I had it under control,"

Kal along with the Nulls and Omega just rolled their which was hidden by their helmet visors.

"Yeah, sure," Kal said, "At least you got decent armor at least,"

As they approached a couple of airspeeders, Obi-wan nodded "Yes. I see now why most Warriors from Mandalore wear this. It's more easier to move around in," he said, "And it's surprisingly light... I think I might try to modify the armor into my own robes. If Beskar is as resilient to lightsabers as I've heard it could come in handy next time I fight Dooku, Maul or any other Sith we come across."

"Be careful _Jetii_," said Ordo, "Don't get too cocky,"

"I have no intention to, Captain Ordo," said the Jedi Master as they got on the speeders. Unknown to the group however, they were being watched as Bo-Katan and a few of her Nite Owls observe the group from the top of a building. One of the renegade Death Watch soldiers raised her bracer blaster as if to shoot them, only to be stopped by Bo as she held her hand and shook her head.

"Don't worry," she said before she activated the Commlink, "Jaden, this is Owl Lead, they're here."

"_Roger that Bo,_" Jaden said on the comm "_We'll meet them at the intercept point. Head on back to base, see you soon._"

Bo nodded, and turned to her Nite Owls before motioning with her head for them to move out.

* * *

**_Later_**

* * *

The two speeders continued on their way through the city, more precisely, to the prison. All the while, Obi-Wan, Bardan and Etain, felt something through the Force. They couldn't get an exact read on the presence, because they had hidden themselves well. The three shook it off as they continued on toward their destination. But then...

"If you're heading for the prison to rescue Satine, you shouldn't worry about that." A voice above them said, causing the others to dart their heads up, in the Jedi's case drawing their respective lightsabers and in the Mandalorian and Clones case draw their blasters, at Jaden who flew above them "Whoa, wait! I'm on your side!"

The group didn't let their guard.

"And why should we believe that?," Corr said, but then noticed they were surrounded as they more people in Mandalorian Armor fly next to their speeders, "...Oh."

Atin glared at Corr for that, "You had to ask, didn't you?" he said.

"Lower your weapons," Said Obi-Wan, and his fellow Jedi, Kal, and the clones, with the reluctance of the two former, lowered their weapons.

"You rescued Satine?" the Jedi Master asked.

"Yup," Jaden said, "We're part of a resistance movement to remove Maul, Savage and Almec from power on Mandalore, and re-establish the ideals of the True Mandalorians. We have a plan in order, but we couldn't really do much until you came here." He then glanced at the others "To be honest though, I'm surprised you came with so many following you."

Obi-Wan, while shocked that it was Maul and Savage all along, kept his cool as he explained the people accompanying him.

"These are Kal Skirata, the Null-ARC Troopers, Omega Squad, Bardan Jusik, and Etain Tur-Mukan," he said, "They came along to investigate the possible revival of the True Mandalorians,"

Jaden blinked at the names, "Wait? Kal Skirata?" he said, as said former Cuy'val Dar rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's me," he said, as Jaden flew down to them, deactivating his Jetpack and landing in the back seat of the speeder between Etain and Darman. "What's it too you?"

Jaden chuckled a bit as he removed his helmet, revealing his face causing Kal to blink as he swore he saw that face somewhere before "My dad's got a message for ya," he said, "He says you still owe him one after the 'Muunilinst Incident'."

Kal's eyes widen at that, "No way, y-you...you're...,"

Jaden just grinned more, "Yep, I'm Aren Takeo's son. Name's Jaden," he said, and he swore he could feel Kal's jaw drop at that.

"But...how?" he said, "I thought he was killed at Galidraan with Sutura!"

"Almost were dead, but they were damn lucky some of the locals decided to help them." Jaden said. "After the Jedi Attack they were pretty banged up, and were almost dead. But a bunch of locals who didn't quite like the Death Watch or their own Governor very much came in and took them in. Treated their wounds, until they were able to leave the planet. Afterwards they ended up becoming some of the founding members of the new True Mandalorians."

Kal couldn't believe it. He had long thought that Aren Takeo, and his lover Sutura were killed at Galidraan. But then, he started chuckling which soon turned in laughter.

"Aren, you lucky _Chakaar_!" he said, making his adopted sons, and the Jedi blink.

"Then when they tried to find Jango after being told that he survived and was sold into slavery. They tracked him all over the galaxy, before double backing to Galidraan, but missed him by an hour. They found the Governor a quivering mess, after Jango interrogated him for Tor's location. They then interrogated him so they could find out where he went, which was Corellia. Then after getting the info, my dad and mom tortured the _hu'tuun _before killing the little womp rat," he said the last part with a smirk, "Anyways, afterwards they tracked him to Corellia, but again they missed Jango... they _did _however found the mauled corpse of Tor, still being eaten by Dire-cats. Dad killed the Dire-Cats, and burned Tor's body... he and mom may of hated him, but even _he _didn't deserve that. Though they managed to take Tor's armor, but dad couldn't find his helmet so he replaced it with an ordinary shock trooper helmet. Besides, he hated the old Death Watch design anyways so it didn't really matter."

Kal could only shake his head, "Yep, that's Aren, he always was a collector, especially Mando Armor," he said, "Where is he and your mother now?"

"I can't tell you, but I can show you when we get out of the city," Jaden said, "Now let's get outta here before anybody sees us," he said, and the group made their way toward the Royal Academy.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, at Kyrimorut_**

* * *

Mij, Rav, and Parja were waiting in the small clearing for someone, and it didn't take them long as a trio of ships came into view, an S40K _Phoenix Hawk_-class light pinnace, a Gun tug, and a YT-1200 light Freighter. The three ships landed in the clearing which was big enough for at least 3 DP20 frigates to land in.

Once the ships landed, and their boarding ramps descended, several figures walked out of the three ships. The first was a woman wearing black and red Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor with a torn brown cape, her helmet by her side revealing her short red hair and her blue eyes.

The next person was a man who wore steel grey and brown Shock Trooper armor, and had short brown colored hair and gray eyes, with two WESTAR pistols on his hips.

Then there was another man who wore dark green and yellow colored Shock Trooper armor, which had the Mandalorian Mythosaur skull painted on the chest. The man had tanned skin, short black hair and brown eyes. Coming behind the man, was a figure that Rav and Mij clearly saw as a female, but couldn't see her face because of the Mandalorian helmet. Her shock trooper armor is colored amber with blue highlights, with a black flight suit under it. She also wore a _kama _which was colored amber with a blue edge, and a JT-12 jetpack. The weapons she had were a Merr-Sonn Model 6 Blaster pistol, in it's holster on her left hip, that appeared heavily modified, and a Model CR-24 flame rifle, which she carried on a sling on her shoulder.

As the four approached them, Mij smiled just a bit "Vhonte, Llats, B'arin, its been too long." he said, "Good to see you all again."

"And you as well Mij, Rav, Parja." The woman in red and black armor, Vhonte Tervho said with a small smile of her own. "But we had to come considering what you said in your message... still can't believe it myself..."

Mij nodded at that, knowing what she meant, "Trust me, I was as shocked as you all were," he said, and turned to the woman who had her helmet still on, "So Llats, who's this you brought with you?"

The other three former members of the _Cuy'val Dar_ became a bit nervous at that, especially Llats. But the unknown female placed a hand on said man's shoulder, making him sigh before nodding, and looking at Mij.

"You promise you guys won't freak out?" he said uneasily, causing the three other Mandalorians to blink.

"Uhh... sure?" Rav said, nodding. The female then handed Llats her Flame Rifle, before she reached for her helmet and pulled it of. Revealing the woman to have brown hair tied into a bun, and gray colored eyes, her face looking like...

Mij's eyes widened "I-Isabet?" He shouted, "How the... what the hell Llats!"

"Hang on, hang on, it's not what you think." Vhonte said, gesturing to the woman "She's not Isabet, she's Senna Reau, she's Isabet's sister."

Mij, Rav, and Parja, the latter of whom had a few run-ins with Isabet in the past , had their eyes widen at that info.

"S-s-s-s-s-SISTER!?" they yelled at the same time. The woman, Senna, sighed at that.

"Yes, I'm Isabet's sister. Though I'm shamed to admit it," she said, and Mij and Rav, could tell that despite looking _just like _their Death Watch fanatic colleague, this person's voice was softer, and not laced with insanity.

"But...we didn't know Isabet had a sister! Heck, we didn't she had any siblings at all!" said Rav, while Senna nodded in understand.

"That's because Isabet and me, along with the rest of the Clan don't see each other as such," she said, "During the Civil War, my Clan and I were deeply devoted to Jaster Mereel, Clan Reau were on the side of the True Mandalorians, Isabet was the only member of the clan who supported the Death Watch. Its that reason why she has been excluded from the rest of the clan..." Senna paused for a moment "However... that caused her to snap... and she murdered nearly two thirds of the clan afterwards..."

Rav and Parja were shocked at that.

"T-two thirds?" Rav said with horror.

Mij could only sigh, "Yep, I was right. She's insane," he said, only to receive a glare from Senna.

"I don't blame her for snapping like she did. But I do know is that I'll be the one to deal with her when the time comes," she said, "The only reason she didn't kill me or the rest is because out of all the clan, I was the one who remained family to her, and the rest were just children,"

"Well, at least she didn't murder the children..." Rav muttered, "But anyways, we need to get back on track here. You know what's been happening to Mandalore lately Senna?"

"I was there when you told Llats," Senna said, nodding before she sighed "Can't believe it... Death Watch actually took over Mandalore, _and _the True Mandalorians are still around?"

Mij nodded, "That's what those kids told back me in Sundari," he said, "And I think the best place we should search is Keldabe, since that one kid said he saw me there one time when I was getting supplies,"

The group all nodded at that.

"Then our first stop is Keldabe," Vhonte said, "Wish I could've had Trips here, hell I wish he came and brought along the whole Hades Corps, but I guess we're gonna have to make due."

"Yeah, same here." B'arin said, before turning to the others "So, when do we leave, and how are we getting there?"

Mij smiled at that, "We have a couple of 4-seater X-34 Land speeders," he said, "Keldabe is at least a couple hour's drive from here. We'll split into groups and ask around. Kal contacted me not too long ago, and said his team is heading to Sundari,"

The others blinked at that, while the Cuy'val Dar sighed.

"Right into the heart of the Sand-Panther's den," Ba'rin said. "Hope that old fool knows what he's doing..."

"Kal was bringing along his boys, Etain and another Jedi, he'll be fine." Mij said, "We should just focus on what's going on at Keldabe."

The others, before Rav turned to Parja, "You stay here with Fi, and keep the place safe," she said, "Chances are the Death Watch will come knockin' around here looking for any New Mandalorians still loyal to the Duchess that escaped from Sundari,"

Parja gave a nod at that, "Got it, _Ba'vodu,_" she said, "I'll make sure none of those _Kyr'stad _get anywhere near this place,"

Rav nodded before he turned to the others "Let's move," she said as they headed to where the Speeders were being kept.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, at Sundari_**

**_Abandoned Royal Academy_**

* * *

It took them some time, however Jaden and the group finally lead Kal, Obi-wan and their group towards the abandoned Sundari Royal Academy. After hiding their speeders, Jaden lead them inside and headed towards the Dorms.

When they entered, the group of Jedi, Clones, and one Mandalorian saw the entire core of the Resistance, which was made up of Bo-Katan's Nite Owls, Mandalorian police, and a few students. The Nite Owls and the veteran policemen were instructing the students, as well as the rookies about the new equipment they managed to capture from Maul's troops, most obvious being shock trooper armor, and WESTAR blaster carbines.

"Wow, talk about an odd group," said Darman, who was in his dark grey Mandalorian shock Trooper armor, over a brown flight suit.

"The resistance isn't very heavily armed," Jaden said. "Most of our gear is stuff we capture from the Death Watch, and some of it is stuff me and my friends smuggled into the city from Keldabe. Its not the best, but it certainly isn't the worst."

"Better this than no gear," said Bardin said, "At least you have some A280's. Those are good blaster rifles,"

Jaden nodded at that, "Yep, not like the WESTAR-series, but awesome all the same," he said, as they approached what appeared to be the meeting table, with a few people around it. One of them Obi-Wan immediately recognized as Satine.

"Satine!" Obi-wan said, removing his helmet as he approached her, "Are you alright?"

Satine looked up from the table, and looked at Obi-wan in surprise before she smiled "Obi-wan!" She said before she rushed towards him and embraced him, much to the surprise of the others, as Obi-wan hesitantly returned the embrace, glaring at the others when he heard the sound of snickering.

"Looks like the _Jetii_ has made a fangirl out of the Duchess," Atin said, while chuckling.

"I'll say," said Mereel, "The next thing you know they're gonna-"

BONK!

"OW!"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" scolded Etain, as she held a piece of pipe she used to bang the heads of the two Fett clones, who were thankful to be wearing helmets. It didn't mean it didn't hurt though.

"I'm glad that you came Obi-wan," Satine said before looking at the others "And you brought help I see."

Obi-wan nodded as he looked at the group "Well, they were heading over to Mandalore anyways, so they let me hitch a ride with them." he said, and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Of course...we had to borrow a ship from Anakin of all people,"

The Mandalorians and one Jedi shivered as they were reminded of the trip from Coruscant to Mandalore. Fearing the ship would fall apart before they reached the sector.

"So, can you give us the full details of what's been happening?" the Jedi asked, "You didn't explain much in the message."

Satine sighed "It all happened about two weeks ago," she said, "Mandalore was attacked by a large fleet of pirate and criminal forces, lead by two Zabrak Sith, Maul and Savage from what Jaden said. They were attacking the people, and my security forces were... ineffective at holding them back. Then... the Death Watch came, but they weren't working with the Pirates, in fact they fought against them. I hated to admit it, but the Death Watch _saved _Mandalore this time around. Afterwards though, Pre used the attack as an excuse to prove that Pacifism was ineffective, and gained nearly all of the people's support, and putting me in prison."

Obi-Wan sighed, hearing the confirmed knowledge of Maul and Savage still alive.

"Then, those same Zabrak broke loose from their cells, and enlisted Almec in order to rule Mandalore through him," she said with a sigh, "From what I heard from the conversation they had, Maul and Vizsla were working together, but for some reason Vizsla betrayed him,"

It was then Jaden stepped, "Then after that, Maul challenged Pre to a duel to the death, with the victor ruling Mandalore. Pre accepted, but even though he put up a good fight, he was still defeated," he said."Me, Riona, and Bo saw it. However, the people believe Satine killed Pre in an assassination. Maul used this to make Almec the 'official' leader of Mandalore, while Maul and Savage rule things from behind the scenes."

"The Reason Maul betrayed Pre was because Vizsla wasn't interested in attacking any of the neutral star systems." Bo said, "The only thing they had in common was their desire to see Obi-wan dead."

Said Jedi Master could only shake his head, "Why is it that so many people want to kill me?" He could hear chuckling which soon died down as Jaden continued.

"After Maul killed Pre, many of the Death Watch Lieutenants swore their allegiance to him, with the exception of Bo-Katan, the Nite Owls, and a few others," Riona said, "Maul was about to have them executed if me and Jaden hadn't shown up,"

"Since then we've been fighting those who are loyal to Maul and Almec," Jaden said, "We're small in numbers though. However recently we think we _may _have a plan to get Almec and Maul out of power, now that you're here." He then leaned forward a bit "We need to expose Almec and Maul to the people, and prove Satine's innocence." He said, "But we also have to make sure we kick Maul off of his Throne as well. Someone needs to challenge him just like he challenged Pre, and defeat him in a duel. The winner would be able to take the mantel of Mand'alor, and be able to rule the Mandalorians, or choose someone who can."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard at the thought, "Well, I know I can't fight him, since this clearly a Mandalorian affair. Not to mention he's much stronger than the first time I fought him," he said, before turning to Bardin, "What about you? You were a former Jedi," he said, while Bardin blinked.

"What, are you kidding me? I still use the Force, but I mainly use for healing!," the Mando Jedi said. "I haven't been in a Lightsaber duel since... forever!"

Jaden and Riona sighed as they looked at one another "Then we're gonna have to do this the hard way," Jaden said, "Me and Riona are gonna have to fight Maul and Savage if you won't."

Obi-Wan, Clan Skirata, and Etain looked at the two like they were crazy.

"You do realize you are going against powerful Sith Lords? They are trained to use a lightsaber to deadly effect, and are strong in the Dark Side of the Force!" Obi-wan pointed out.

Jaden and Riona just smirked as they glanced at one another "You Jedi and Sith like Maul and Savage aren't the only ones who can use the Force," Jaden said, as he raised up his hands, and called for the two lightsabers on his belt, activating them while Riona activated her own Lightsaber, and Lightwhip.

Obi-Wan, Bardin, and Etain were flabbergasted, as was Clan Skirata.

"What in the...?" Bardin said.

"H-How...?" Etain said next.

The two could only chuckle.

"Kal, you never saw my dad do it, but he was Force-sensitive. Not only that, but he was once part of the Jedi Order, a Padawan to Mace Windu," Jaden said, "And so was my mother, who was a Padawan to Shaak Ti. They had a secret relationship before the Civil War, and when they first heard about it, they decided to leave the Order quietly. When they left, they joined up with the True Mandalorians when the war broke out, since they saw the Death Watch needed to be stopped and the Jedi wouldn't do anything about it." He gestured to himself with a chuckle "It was pretty obvious that at least _one _of their children would be force-sensitive."

"As for me, I use to be a Nightsister," Riona said, "However... I left... I rather not explain the reasons of why at the moment, but long story short, I met Jaden a few years ago, I thought he was after the bounty on my head, we fought one another, I nearly killed him, but he saved my life when the Trade Federation came knocking."

Jaden grinned "Anything for a beautiful woman like you cyar'ika." He said, causing the former Nightsister to blush. "Anyways, my parents not only became founding members of the new True Mandalorians, but they also helped establish the 'Mandalorian Knights', a group of Force-Sensitive Mandalorians. We're not as numerous as the Jedi are... at least not yet, but we certainly have the needed experience."

The group all had expressions of shock on their faces.

"Well Sith-shit and call me a nerf," said Prudii, one of the Null ARCs who was in his grey on green Mandalorian armor.

"An Order of Force-using Mandalorians? That's something new," said Kom'rk.

"Yup," Jaden said with a sigh "But to be honest, not too sure about fighting Maul and Savage... I mean, I think me and Riona could be able to take out one of them on our own, but both? We might need some help. Its kinda why I was hoping Obi-wan would show up, he has the most experience fighting Maul and Savage than anyone else in this room."

Obi-Wan nodded at that, "True, I could deal with Maul, while you and Riona deal with Savage. He's the least experienced of the two, and getting him angry makes him lose focus, but he's still a dangerous fighter," he said.

Jaden shrugged, "Sounds good to me," he said, "Now, we will go over the plan,"

With that the mixed group went over to the makeshift table, and it was there Obi-Wan met Satine's cousin Tiernan. The group began going over the parameters and objectives of the planned uprising, with Kal and Obi-Wan making a correction or adding another objective. For a good few minutes, they went over their plans until finally they decided to call it a day. However as the others began to head towards the vacant Dorms, Jaden spoke up "Yo, Etain? Kal? Mind if I speak to you two for a sec?"

The two blinked at that, but nodded as they followed Jaden to a classroom of the Academy. After making sure there was no one eavesdropping on them, he turned to the two, with a neutral expression on his face.

"You know, if you keep Darman in the dark about Kad'ika being his son, it's going to cause ver tough problems," he said, causing the eyes of the two to widen in shock.

"W...What did you just say?" Etain said, wondering how did he know about Venku.

Jaden smiled a bit "I was at Quiilura," he said, "I could feel you were pregnant through the force, not to mention I could see the signs pretty easily." He then frowned a bit "But I heard from a Gurlanin friend of mine that no one's thought of telling Darman that he's _his _son."

"Listen _ad'iik_...," Kal said, but Jaden cut him off.

"I know you don't want him know, because it will affect his focus. I'm just warning you that if something happens, and Darman finds out, he'll feel hurt, betrayed, and angry that no one told him, especially considering he views you all as his family." he stated, "I also understand you don't want the little guy's existence to be known by either the Jedi or the Kaminoans, the former who will take him away and train him as a Jedi, while the latter will experiment on him for the Jedi blood in his veins, but I think you're being just a _bit _paranoid. Once the True Mandalorians take over, the Kaminoans will think twice before doing anything, trust me on that, and the Jedi would never just take away Venku without the consent of the parents. Not to mention that if Venku is Force Sensitive, he can just be part of the Mandalorian Knights, the Jedi would never be able to touch him."

The two thought long and hard about that. True what Jaden said about them being a bit paranoid was correct, they just couldn't be too careful with the war going on.

"You can have plenty of time to think about this after we deal with the Sith brothers," Jaden said and turned and headed out of the room, before stopping at the door, "For what it's worth, I hope you make the right choice when the time comes." With that, he left the room, leaving them alone.

"Kal, do you believe what he said is true?" Etain asked her lover's father who breathed a sigh of exasperation.

"Honestly, Et'ika, I don't know myself," the old training sargeant said, "But we'll deal with that after we take care of our little Sith/Death Watch problem,"

Etain nodded at that, hoping that if they do tell Darman the truth. that he'll be able to forgive Kal, and herself for keeping Venku a secret from him.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

**_True Mandalorian Bunker_**

**_Keldabe_**

* * *

Galik Trac, the founder of the reborn True Mandalorians, was standing at a holo-table, looking over the image of what looked to be a station built into an asteroid. He found the structure when he was still in his youth, and immediately upon finding it he concluded it was old, _very _old.

It seemed to be some old Droid Production facility, created by some forgotten alien race. From what he could uncover, the station used tractor beams to gather asteroids, and mined proper materials from the asteroids to make the Droids. In theory, if given a large enough supply of materials, this one asteroid could create an infinite amount of waves of droids. In the wrong hands, like the Separatists or Sith, it could bring the downfall of the Republic.

He was quite fortunate that he found it before anyone else did. Since then they have been using this station, which they discovered was once called 'The Foundry', for their own purposes. However after doing some retooling, the station doesn't simply build only droids anymore. It makes armor, weapons, ships, and more. Everything the Mandalorians needed to become strong once again.

It has been the key for the new True Mandalorians regaining their strength, constructing warships, weapons and armor that they needed. However for a time they still had trouble getting Manpower, but yet another lucky find of Galik's fixed that problem as well.

"Buir," said a voice and Galik smiled and turned to see two people who were in their mid twenties.

One was a male human, who looked to be at least 6 feet tall, his body well-toned, and wearing an variant of Mandalorian Armor that looked to be a cross of Ancient Mandalorian Crusader Armor, and Shock Trooper Armor, which was colored steel grey with light tan highlights. He had black hair in a military crew cut, and steel grey eyes.

The other was a female human, who stood an inch shorter than the man, and was wearing steel grey and yellow trimmed Mandalorian Armor, which also seemed to be a cross between Crusader Armor and Shock Trooper armor. She had long wavy shoulder length red hair, hazel colored eyes and fair skin.

"_Jas'ika_. _Trin'ika," _he said in greeting as the two nodded their heads in return, "How are the preparations?"

The male human spoke first, "The first Divisions are ready. Also, Diama Su says that another 2,000,000 units are well on the way," he said, and Galik nodded.

"Good, and the fleet?" he said, and this time it was the female who spoke.

"The ships are fueled, armed and ready. The CNP on the _Dreadnaught _Heavy Cruisers is up and working with no problems," she said, and again Galik nodded.

"Then we're ready," he said.

"_Buir_, what about the Republic and the Confederacy?," the male human, named Jaster Trac said.

Galik just grinned, "Eventually they will either want us on their side, or try to invade us," he said, "But their arrogance will blind them to the reality that they can no longer bully us, like they done for over the past 700 years. If they try anything _funny,_ they will witness the true strength of the Mandalorians."

The Female human, named Trinya Trac, nodded "Yeah," she said. "But I heard recently from Matthew and Amy. They confirmed a Separatist Presence on Concord Dawn. It's small, but they believe more may be on their way for a full-scale invasion of Mandalorian Space."

Galik's face scrunched at that, "Didn't take Dooku long to find out that our sector was in chaos," he said, and turned to his two children, "What type of Forces does the CIS have on Concord Dawn?"

Trinya then took out an Imagecaster holojector, and showed the images of three droid models "From what Matthew and Amy found, the Separatists are made up of both Droids and Organic troops. The Droid forces are the obvious OOM, B1 and B2 series, nothing our forces can't handle. However it's the organic compliment I'm worried about," she said and the image changed to two humanoid figures. "The CIS sent members of the Umbaran Militia who fled from Umbara when the Republic took over, and a few Nimbus Commandos as well from Jabiim. Matthew and Amy said they already had a few close calls with both forces."

Galik rubbed his chin at that. From what their Gurlanin agents have told them, the Umbaran Militia gave the Republic Forces, including the famous 501st Legion a tough fight, by using guerilla tactics and their advanced technology during the battle of their homeworld, Umbara. The Nimbus Commandos' reputation was also well known, during the Battle of Jabiim. They dealt heavy casualties to the Clone Troopers, which was accomplished through their prowess, combat skills, and knowing the terrain of the rain soaked world.

"This is troubling," Galik said, "But it could be worse, both the Umbaran and the Nimbus Commandos are very well trained, true. However unlike their encounters with the Republic in the war, they don't have a home-field advantage." He then grinned a bit "Their in _our _territory, and we can catch them by surprise since they obviously must not be expecting us to have any large forces to defend ourselves with."

He then looked at his children, "Have the 23rd Expeditionary Legion prepare to mobilize, this will be their first taste of battle. It will also brighten General Ori's day," he said and the two smiled.

"I bet he will, _Buir," _Jaster said, "I bet he will,"

As Galik turned around, he then added, "Also, get a message to our friends in the Moddell Sector. It's time a fellow True Mandalorian to come out of hiding,"

The two nodded as Trinya spoke, "I'm already on it,"

* * *

**_Later, somewhere in the Moddell Sector_**

* * *

**(BGM: 'Prolog' Republic Commando OST)**

Deep within the Moddell Sector, orbiting the sun known only as UR-3741, was a lush green planet, filled with jungles and deserts. Though to a common eye the planet would seem like another random planet out in the galaxy, however if one looked closer, they would see the large space station in orbit over the planet, and the many ships of both Republic and Separatist origin around the station as well.

On the surface of the planet, inside one of the larger bases, a woman walked down the halls of the base, passing by several men and women wearing either Shock Trooper armor, or Phase-I Clone Trooper armor. The woman in question was beautiful, standing at 5'8, her skin was like a pale purple in color, and she had long dark green hair, pointed ears, and orange eyes, that held mischief, but also experience. She was wearing Crimson Red

Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor with black trimming,over a beige colored flight suit, with a bit of orange trim along the T-shaped visor of her helmet that she held under her arm. On her sides were two WESTAR-34 Blaster pistols.

She soon arrived at her destination which was a quarters that she shared with someone else. She pressed a button next to the door, and it slid open, allowing her to walk inside. The quarters itself, looked like any normal human living room anywhere in the galaxy, but the most peculiar thing about the room was the assortment of Mandalorian Memorabilia, and some pieces of Mandalorian Shock Trooper Armor.

The woman frowned a bit as she looked for the other person in the room. He was a man standing two inches taller than herself, wearing a greyish red Flight suit under a set of Gunmetal Grey Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor, with a red trim around the t-shaped visor of his helmet which sat on the desk where his vambraces and two Westar-34 blaster pistols lay.

The man's back was turned, however the woman, Aria-ty Nokta, soon spoke "Jango... its time." She said, "We got the call."

The man turned around, revealing his tanned and slightly scarred face, his dark brown eyes and his military crew cut black hair. He looked just like a Clone from the GAR would look like, however he obviously was no Clone, but the original Jango Fett.

"I got the message too," he said as he looked at his helmet, with a sigh. "Time to get to work then." He grabbed his helmet and put it on, before strapping on his Vambraces, and holstering his pistols.

The thought dead Bounty Hunter thought about how he came to be after Geonosis. After faking his death with the switch of a clone double with himself, Jango had reunited with his wife and partner, Aira-ty, from when he was still Mand'alor and leader of the True Mandalorians.

Then after getting assistance from Lama Su, in the form of a Battalion of Clone Troopers, and a single_ Acclamator I_-class ship, he came upon two people who were suppose to have died at Galidraan.

Two of his closest friends and fellow True Mandalorians, Aren and Sutura Takeo. When he saw the two of them, he honestly thought he was seeing ghosts.

However, Aren proved they were still alive, and explained exactly how. Jango couldn't believe their luck, but either way he was more than happy to know he wasn't the only True Mandalorian alive today. However what really threw him in for a loop, was when they said they became founding members to the new True Mandalorians, a much larger and stronger force than the original True Mandalorians his adoptive father Jaster Mereel founded.

He was then told about, and met, the Head Founding member of the True Mandalorian Force, Galik Trac. From what he heard of him, Galik Trac was a cunning mercenary, and a benevolent warlord whose reputation earned him the respect of Jaster, and a majority of both True Mandalorians and Death Watch, along with a few people from the over pacifistic 'New' Mandalorians. To say meeting the man himself was an huge surprise.

Galik then told him they needed his help, not just with his Clone Forces, but his training skills, and his connections. They needed his help to bring about the 'second coming' of the True Mandalorians, in the time when the New Mandalorians fell.

And now, it was that time.

His mind suddenly went to his son, Boba. He was worried about him, just as much as Aira-ty was. He wished that he could of brought him with him, but in their current position that would be difficult without drawing too much attention to themselves. However he knew that Boba could take care of himself, and he could only hope that he would forgive him for faking his death. He of course also knew that his son's hatred for the Jedi skyrocketed after his apparent 'death' at the hands of Mace Windu, and Boba's quest for revenge, which led him to trust the wrong type of bounty hunters.

Especially Aurra Sing. He growled at the mere thought of that detestable demon of a woman. He had a few run-ins with her in the past, and her methods reminded him too much of how Tor Vizsla had his father tortured in order to find Jaster and the True Mandalorians.

"Jango? You alright?" Aira-Ty asked, seeing her husband had 'zoned out'. That brought Jango back from his musing as he turned to his wife.

"Yeah... just thinking," Jango said, shaking his head "It's nothing, come on, we got work to do."

Aira-ty nodded before they turned and left their quarters. Jango had one last thought as headed toward his resurrection.

_'Well, it's time for Jango Fett to reenter the spotlight,' _

* * *

**_Four Days Later, Back on Mandalore_**

* * *

Jaden looked through a set of Macrobinoculars, as he, Riona, Obi-wan and several other members of the resistance stood with him on top of a building overlooking the Sundari Palace, it had taken them time, but after a few more raids they managed to equip everyone with Mandalorian armor, and had the equipment needed to make the final strike successful. They had spread out their forces across different buildings, all surrounding the palace itself in perfect striking positions. However they could see the Palace was well guarded with Death Watch loyalists all over.

However, that wasn't a concern. He knew the Death Watch troopers would be the easy part, the difficult part would be facing Maul, and Savage. But he felt that they could do it, especially with Obi-wan's help.

Also, recently he managed to get word out to their allies in Keldabe. They manage to modify a communications link which is unaffected by the Death Watch's jammers to reach Keldabe, even if it can't communicate with anything outside the Mandalore System, it was enough to ask for additional aid. They said they would be sending in support, however who or what that support would be, they didn't say.

"Well, this should be a breeze," Jaden said with a bit of sarcasm, "Let's just hope the support Keldabe is sending will make it here in time,"

"Have faith Jaden," Obi-Wan said reassuredly, " If there's another thing I know about Mandalorians it's that they're always on time,"

Jaden chuckled a bit "Glad to see _your _confident." he said before he put away the Macrobinoculars. "Hope your ready _Jetii,_ 'cause this is it. When it comes, you fight Maul, me and Riona will take care of Savage. If all works well, both the Sith and Almec will be killed, we can expose the truth, and the Mandalorian People will side with us, _and _the Death Watch will be honor-bound to join us after defeating their leader."

"What if they decide to resist?" Obi-wan asked warily. "They didn't follow Satine when she became leader, why would they follow their old enemies in the True Mandalorians?"

Jaden chucked again "One: The one thing that both the True Mandalorians and Death Watch had in common during the Civil War, was that neither of them liked the way the New Mandalorians had accepted Pacifism," he said, "It was a stupid idea, and look where it got them. And two: We have a sure-fire way to ensure the Death Watch _must _follow us. I just hope that support _does _come, because their bringing the one thing that will ensure the loyalty of _all_ Mandalorians, no exceptions."

Obi-Wan, along with Kal, and Bo-Katan, all raised an eyebrow at that.

"And what is that?" Bo-Katan said, while Jaden smirked while winking.

"That...is a surprise," he said, causing the three to sigh. "But that's not important right now, what _is _important is that we have a mission to do, and its show time." He then pressed on the Commlink on his wrist "Riona, everyone, begin Operation."

He could feel the smirk on Riona's face as she responded, "With pleasure," with that statement, a missile flew at a group of five Death Watch Loyalist soldiers around an airspeeder, hitting it and causing the craft to explode, while taking out the Death Watch.

Then, shouting was heard as the Resistance began their attack. Jaden grinned as he stood up and placed on his helmet "This is it," he said. "Time to show Mandalore, the true strength of the Mandalorians! PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!" With that last shout, Jaden jumped off of the building, activating his Jetpack as he soared towards the Palace.

Kal and Bo-Katan smiled behind their helmets hearing that phrase.

They both then thought the same thing, '_Par Kote indeed,_' with that they followed Jaden's example and followed after him, along with the rest of the Nulls, and Omega.

Jaden drew out his DC-17 hand blaster in one hand, and his crimson lightsaber in his other hand as he fired his blaster at the Death Watch soldiers. He lowered his head as he fired off his Jet pack's rocket launcher, which soared forward and slammed into the side of a wall, blasting open and whole and killing any Death Watch around the wall, and inside the room the rocket just blasted a hole out of.

He then flew in as Kal, Bo-Katan, and the Clones came in behind him, while Obi-Wan helped the Resistance outside. Jaden then spotted two of Maul's Super Commandos, who drew their blasters and fired at him, but Jaden maneuvered out of the way of the shots or deflected them with his lightsaber.

He proceeded to return fire along with the others, while still soaring towards the Commandos before he cut the power to his jetpack, as he dropped like a rock, but using the momentum of his Jetpack to deliver a flying kick into the face of one of the Super Commandos, sending him flying a few meters back while he deflected several shots of the second Commando with his lightsaber, before charging towards him and slicing the Death Watch's head off.

"Too bad these guys don't have Beskar Collars like the other True Mandalorians do," Jaden commented as Kal and Bo quickly dispatched the second Death Watch Commando. "Then again, I should be thankful they don't actually."

"Less talking more fighting!" Bo said and proceeded down the hall.

"What she said," Kal replied as he and Jaden followed after Bo, with the clones, and Obi-Wan not far behind.

Meanwhile outside, the Resistance movement were busy dealing the remaining Death Watch outside. Riona used her lightwhip to snare a Loyalist by the ankle and brought him down before using Sai cha on the stunned Death Watch.

"Come on! Move it!" Riona shouted, as she used her whip to wrap around the torso of another Death Watch, drawing him in close before stabbing him in the head "Into the Palace!"

The Resistance began pushing further and further against the Death Watch forces, as they entered the Palace, following Jaden, and Obi-wan's groups towards the Throne Room where Maul, Savage and Almec were undoubtedly waiting.

After fighting against groups of Death Watch soldiers, they finally arrived at their destination outside the Throne Room, with the door being suspiciously open.

"Hmm, looks like they're expecting us," Obi-Wan said.

Jaden nodded at that, "That's because they're confident," he said, just as Riona and the rest of the Resistance arrived. Jaden smirked behind his helmet as he saw them, "What kept ya?"

Riona looked at Jaden and replied, "We ran into some old friends," she said, "But, nothing we couldn't handle." She then looked at the open door "Looks like they're expecting us... well I'd hate to leave them disappointed."

Jaden nodded as he turned to Obi-wan, who nodded before the three approached the door, and entered the Throne Room.

Inside, they spotted Maul sitting on the throne that originally belonged to the Duchess and Pre Vizsla, the latter whom he killed. By his side, on the left stood his brother and Apprentice Savage Opress, while on the right, stood Almec. The Fallen Apprentice of Darth Sidious looked at the three, recognizing the three Mandalorians who saved the Nite Owls, but the his eyes narrowed on Obi-Wan, as he was not wearing his Mandalorian helmet.

"We meet again, Kenobi. I knew you would come," Maul said as he stood up, "Not that I'm surprised since you and the now Former Duchess of Mandalore have history, your noble flaw is a weakness shared by you, your Duchess, and all Jedi alike."

He then looked at the others with him "And you did me the favor of gathering all of the traitors of my world in once place," he said smirking. "I thank you for that."

"Mandalore is _not _your world!" Jaden shouted as he ignited both of his Lightsabers, to the surprise of both Savage and Maul, "It's the world of Mandalorians, and Mandalorians alone! We will not allow some damned Sith try to manipulate us like they have before! We were used by the Sith Emperor into starting the Mandalorian Wars, then stabbed in the back, as Revan the Grey Knight fought us all the way to Malachor V! It happened the same way during the Great Galactic War, the Sith installed a puppet Mand'alor after he killed the previous one, and had him convince the Mandalorian Clans to side with the Sith Empire!" As he spoke, the two brothers felt his sensitivity in the Force, and were deeply shocked at his strength. "Its because of _you,_ that whenever anyone thinks of the Mandalorians, they think of us as merciless tools of the damn Sith! That ends _today!_"

Maul simply smirked "Ahh... the Force flows strongly through you, Mandalorian." He said as he strode towards them with Savage "There is... much we could teach you, about the Dark Side. You could become more powerful than either of us, maybe you could become Mand'alor."

Jaden didn't take the bait, "I don't believe in the Dark Side of the force, just as much as I don't believe in the light side." He said, surprising both the Sith and the Jedi in the room. "I believe in the unifying force, the Dark and Light sides don't exist, they're just things brought up by the paranoia and fear of the Jedi, and the greed of the Sith. The Force is _not _as black and white as you people may say it is. My father and mother found that out during the Mandalorian Civil War,"

He then reached and removed his helmet, with Riona doing the same thing. When they came off, Jaden had his eyes closed, and when they snapped open, everyone, excluding Riona, was shocked as they saw Jaden's eyes, which colored Yellow with a red stripe going down the middle. Riona soon removed her helmet showing her eyes were glowing gold. Savage, who took his eyes from Jaden and shifted to Riona, saw the black markings on her face, and his eyes widened.

"Brother! The woman! She's a Nightsister!" he said.

Maul narrowed his eyes at the woman "So she is..." he said, "We will... dispose of all of them quickly. I will deal with the boy and Kenobi... you deal with _her._" Maul then ignited both his Red lightsaber and Pre's Darksaber, while Savage activated his own Double-bladed lightsaber before they charged.

Jaden first clashed with Maul, their respective Lightsabers colliding with each other as they glared at one another, before Jaden head-butted Maul twice before kicking him away. He rushed towards Maul who raised his lightsabers to defend, only for Jaden to jump over him, and then he saw Obi-wan charging right behind him. Maul caught Kenobi's lightsaber with his red one, however he had to use his Darksaber to avoid an attack from Jaden from behind with his two sabers.

Maul raised his leg and kicked Obi-wan in the stomach, before doing the same for Jaden. He then raised Obi-wan in the air in a brief Force-Choke before he tossed him towards Jaden. However Jaden ducked before Obi-wan could slam into him as he skid on the floor before he caught another one of Maul's attacks. He heard a small _thud_ before he glanced back, and saw Obi-wan had crashed into the wall, and was knocked out.

"Ah _Osik..._" Jaden muttered before he jumped back from a fury of swings sent his way by Maul "Looks like I gotta fight him on my own anyways..."

Meanwhile with Riona, she was fighting Savage, and she to admit, he was sloppy. But she could forget that he had brute strength on his side, and had to be careful. All the while, Savage was thinking about how another Nightsister, besides Mother Talzin, could still be alive, let alone fighting alongside the Jedi.

"Tell me, sister why do you fight alongside the Jedi!?" he said as spun his double bladed lightsaber before delivering a downward strike, which Riona blocked.

"Just because I'm fighting alongside them, doesn't I'm with them!" she said, and used her lightwhip to ensnare Savage's leg and yanked him from under his feet. However before she could stab him, he rolled to the side. "I don't trust the Jedi, and Mandalorians _aren't _Jedi!"

Savage got back to his feet as the Nightsister continued to fight him, "Why didn't you stay with Mother Talzin when the Separatists attacked!?"

Riona glared at the Nightbrother for that, "Because she told me to follow my path! That I must survive, and carve out my own Destiny!" She shouted, "I _wanted _to stay, but mother Talzin wanted me to _survive._ And it was thanks to her I found something more powerful than the Dark Side, the Unifying Force." Riona and Savage's blades clashed once more as they crossed. "Savage... its too late for Maul, but I can sense deep within you that the _old_ Savage Opress still lives, held prisoner by Mother Talzin and Ventress's spells."

Savage's eyes widened with fury at that he pushed her away.

"YOU'RE WRONG! I'm no longer that weakling!" He roared, "I freed myself from Ventress! But Talzin will never betray me! She gave me the tool to find my brother!"

With that the Zabrak became more wild in his attacks as he slashed at her, however Riona was managing to block or deflect each of his attacks, her face still calm.

"Who said anything about betraying Mother Talzin?" She asked as she used her Light whip to grab onto the center of Savage's Lightsaber, before yanking it out of his grip. Before he could rush towards it Riona had her Lightsaber held towards his head "Mother Talzin gave me a choice, now its your time to make your own choice. Can you tell me straight in the face that you _enjoy_ fighting with Maul? Slaughtering innocent people just for _his _quest for vengeance which has nothing to do with you?"

Savage glared at the Nightsister, "We're brothers! The true Lords of the Sith!"

"And your mother?" Riona said, catching the Zabrak off-guard, "Do you want to see her?"

Savage looked at the Nightsister with a critical, "My mother?" he said, "What do you mean?"

"Your mother, who was also Maul's mother, loved her children deeply, she tried to save your brother from the fate of a Nightbrother, but instead gave him to the wrong person. She was then imprisoned by Mother Talzin for deceiving the clan. Then you and your younger brother, Feral, were born, and unlike Maul, you two were placed in the Nightbrothers' village," she said, as Savage listened intently, "I've talked to her many times since I used to guard her on Dathomir, had she known _what _Maul's so-called 'Master' had planned for him, she would have never gave him away, just like she never gave away you or Feral." She then lowered her lightsaber, but kept it ignited "She _never_ wanted any of her children to become Sith, because she knew what happens to Sith."

Savage thought about this for a few moments until his face then turned into a scowl before he used the Force to pull his lightsaber away from Riona and ignited it before charging her. Riona blocked the strike coming for her as desperate anger flared through Savage's eyes.

"Where is she!?" he ordered. "Tell me where she is now!"

Riona cursed mentally '_Damn, turning him back is gonna be harder than I thought..._' she thought as she began defending herself from a series of strikes again '_But I promised Kycina I would save Savage, so damn it I will!_'

Jaden held his lightsabers in an X pattern as his blades clashed with Maul's. He then sliced with his blades as he delivered several twirling slashes towards Maul before he tried to catch him off guard with an upward swipe, but Maul backflipped before force-pushing Jaden into a wall.

'_Shit, Shit, Shit!_' Jaden cursed in his head as he ducked just in time to avoid being stabbed by both of Maul's lightsabers which pierced through the wall he was just up against. '_He's not as tough as I thought he'd be, but damn he just doesn't quit!_' Jaden activated his Jetpack as he soared up into the air, putting away his green lightsaber while still keeping out his crimson one as he drew his pistol out and fired at Maul, however he deflected all of the shots. '_Either Obi-wan's gotta wake-up soon, or that help Keldabe said they were sending better get here soon!_'

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Outside Sundari_**

**_City Docks_**

* * *

As the fighting in the center of the New Mandalorian Capital heated up, the shipping docks just outside the city were somewhat quiet. The Death Watch soldiers on guard have heard what was happening near the palace, but were ordered to keep guard of the docks incase the rebels attacked there as well.

A duo of Death Watch Soldiers were guarding a couple of the Black Sun upgraded Gozanti Cruisers. To them it was the most boring job, as one of the sighed.

"When are we gonna see some action," he griped while his companion gave him a small glare.

"_K'atini mir'osik. _Your whining is not helping anybody," the other said.

"All of the damn fighting is at the Palace!" The first one said, "We should be over there fighting, not here pulling guard duty!"

The second guard was about to say something, before he looked up ahead and saw something heading towards them "Hey, what's that?"

The first guard looked at his comrade was staring, "What's what?" he asked and the second guard pointed in the direction of the object heading toward them.

"That, over there," he said, and the first looked and he could make out numerous specks in the distance.

"What the?" he said and brought out a set of macrobinoculars, and used them to zoom in on the specks. Through the scopes of the Macrobinoculars, he could finally see that the specs approaching them were what appeared to be multiple _Meteor-_class and LAAT/i dropships, along with several figures flying around them with Jetpacks. He could tell from their armor configuration that they were wearing Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor.

"What the... hell?" He asked.

As he said that, he looked to his partner and gave him the macrobinoculars and the Death Watch looked through them and his eyes widened behind his visor.

"What in the name of-," before he could finish, an explosion got their attention as one of the Gozanti Cruisers blew up.

"We're under attack!" shouted the first guard.

"You think!?" said the second guard. "Radio Command! We've got company!"

With the said attacking force, Jango grinned as he flew ahead of the force with his own Jetpack '_Let's do this ._' He thought as he brought out his comm "All Forces, advance on your designated positions!" He ordered, "Once we secure the docks, we move inside the city! Reinforcements from Keldabe should be arriving soon, so we need to make sure the area is clear for them to land!"

_"Sir!"_

With that, the jet troops split into groups and begin heading toward different areas of the docks.

"This is definitely something worth seeing Jango," Aira-ty said as she flew next to him, while said Bounty smirked.

"That is does, _cyar'ika, _that it does," he said, as he watched as his forces assaulted on the Death Watch's positions on the docks. "After this day... Jaster's dream will finally become a reality. No one will ever threaten the Mandalorians ever again, and no one will ever manipulate us into their wars ever again."

With that the two sped toward the Sundari docks, as the attacking force began the liberation of the Mandalorian people and Mandalorian Space.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in Keldabe**_

* * *

Mij and Rav were walking down a street in the traditional capital of Mandalore. When they and the other members of their group arrived, they split into three two-man groups and began asking around about individuals calling themselves the True Mandalorians. So far, they had no luck with the people whom they asked, saying the same thing: "The True Mandalorians died at Galidraan,"

It had been a couple days since they arrived, and Mij, along with the rest of the group were starting to grow frustrated. "Damn... this is getting ridiculous..." Mij growled as they walked down an empty streetway. "Those kids said they were from Keldabe! There's gotta be something here!"

Rav sighed at her friend's frustration, even though she was herself, "I understand you're frustrated Mij. I am too, but we need to keep our heads on straight!" she said, "It's not like the answer to our question is gonna come out of the sky and land right in front of us!"

Just two seconds after she said that, there was the sound of rockets above them, as the two looked up in surprise as a woman in what appeared to be a hybrid armor between Mandalorian Shock-Trooper armor and Clone Phase-I ARC trooper armor with a JT-12 Jetpack land in front of them, her armor colored dark grey with yellow trimming.

"Rav Bralor and Mij Gilimar, I presume?" The woman asked to the pair, who blinked in surprise.

* * *

_**Patriot-112: Cliffhanger! So, what did you think of all of that!? And near 16,000 words!**_

_**117Jorn: 16,717 words to be precise Patriot.**_

_**Patriot-112: I stand corrected. Anyways, next chapter the Battle of Sundari continues with the Return of the True Mandalorians! Then, the former members of the Cuy'val Dar discover the new True Mandalorians.**_

_**117Jorn: Hellz yeah! And like my good friend 'Mandalore the Freedom' says, PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!**_

_**Patriot-112: Exactly, until then our friends...**_

_**Both: See ya later!**_


	3. Chapter 2: They Rise

**_Patriot-112:_****_ Hello my friends! Here I am with another chapter for The Second Return. In this we meet the General Patton of the Mandalorians, created by 117Jorn himself! _**

**_117Jorn:_****_ Yeah! And _****this _is probably gonna be one of my favorite chapters in this fic so far!_**

**_Patriot-112: _****_Indeed. So without delay..._**

**_Both:_****_ Let's begin!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_They Rise_**

* * *

**_Location: Unknown_**

**_Time: Unknown_**

* * *

Within a large room somewhere in the Mandalore Sector, thousands of men and women wearing different variants of Mandalorian Armor were chatting and speaking with one another as they sat in their chairs. In front of them there was a large screen, which was currently all white with the exception of the large Mandalorian Mythosaur Skull in the middle.

"Ten-hut!" A loud voice suddenly shouted, before the entire room went silent and everyone stood at attention. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of footsteps, the source of which came from a single man who walked onto the stage before them. The man stood at 6'1, with short greying black hair and blue eyes which held the experience of a true soldier. He wore a set of gold and green Mandalorian Shock trooper armor, minus the helmet. On his left side was a Mandalorian Ripper, and on his right was a Vibrosword. When the man reached the center of the stage, he militarily made a turn to face the other soldiers, saluting them before he spoke. "Be seated" he said, as everyone within the ranks sat back down.

"Now..." the man began, as he began to pace on the stage "...want you to remember, that no _Chakaar_ has ever won a war by dying for his country." He then stopped as he looked at the men and women with a slight smirk. "They won it by making the other poor dumb _Chakaar_ die for his country."

This caused a short series of chuckles within the ranks as he continued. "Soldiers, all this stuff you hear about Mandalorians not wanting to fight, wanting to stay out of a war, is a lot of Bantha shit." He said bluntly, "Mandalorians love to fight. All real Mandalorians love the sting and clash of battle. When you were kids, you all admired the champion shooter, the fastest runner, the big-league Swoop and Pod Races and the toughest fighters.

Mandalorians love a winner and will not tolerate a loser. Mandalorians play to win all the time." He then faced the men and woman in the room with a slight glare "The very thought of losing is hateful to Mandalorians. Battle is the most significant competitions in which a person can indulge. It brings out all that is best and it removes all that is base."

"Now, an army is a team," he continued as he resumed pacing. "It lives, eats, sleeps, and fights as a team. This individual hero stuff is bullshit. The bilious bastards who write that stuff don't know any more about real battle than they do about fucking. And we have the best team—we have the finest food and equipment, the best technology, the best spirit and the best men and women in the galaxy."

The man then chuckled a bit "Why..." he said, "By God, I actually pity these poor bastards we're going up against, I really do. We're not just going to shoot the bastards, we're going to rip out their living goddamned guts and use them to grease the treads of our tanks! We're going to murder those lousy cocksuckers by the bushel-fucking-basket!"

"Now," he continued. "Some of you men are wondering whether or not you'll chicken out under fire. Don't worry about it. I can assure you that you'll all do your duty. War is a bloody business, a killing business. The Separatists are the enemy. Wade into them, spill their blood, oil or whatever else they have or they will spill yours. Shoot them in the guts! Rip open their belly! When shells are hitting all around you and you wipe the dirt from your face and you realize that it's not dirt, it's the blood and gut of what was once your best friend, you'll know what to do."

"I don't want any messages saying 'I'm holding my position.' We're not holding a goddamned thing. We're advancing constantly and we're not interested in holding anything except the enemy's balls. We're going to hold him by his balls and we're going to kick him in the ass; twist his balls and kick the living shit out of him all the time! Our plan of operation is to advance and keep on advancing. We're going to go through the enemy like shit through a tinhorn!"

"Now... Then there's one thing you men and women will be able to say when this war is over and you get back home, and you may thank god for it. Thirty years from now when you're sitting by your fireside with your grandson on your knee and he asks you, 'What did you do in the great Clone Wars?' You won't have to cough and say, 'Well, I shoveled shit in Concordia.' No sir, you can look him straight in the eye and say 'Son, I rode with the great Twenty Third Mandalorian Expeditionary Army and with a son-of-a-goddamned-bitch named Besk Ori!"

General Besk Ori then sighed for a moment "All right, you sons of bitches." he said, "You know how I feel. I'll be proud to lead you wonderful guys and gals into battle anytime, anywhere. Starting Now." The screen behind him then changed to the planet, of Concord Dawn...

* * *

**_Sundari Docks_**

**_Mandalore_**

**_20 BBY_**

* * *

The scene at the docks of the former capital of the New Mandalorians was a warzone, as Shadow Collective Death Watch Commandos, and forces of the new True Mandalorians fought each other with either blasters, or close quarters. The Mandalorian 'Loyalists' of Darth Maul were caught off guard as they were quickly overrun by the attacking force. In one area of the Docks a group of Death Watch were being annihilated by a Mandalorian in grey and field green armor over a indigo flight suit who was wielding a modified A280 Blaster rifle, along with six other Mandalorians.

"Let'em have it! Don't let them breathe!" the lead Mandalorian said as they hammered the Shadow Collective troops.

"Nyn!" A voice of Jango was heard as Nyn Hett looked up to see the 'last' True Mandalorian and his wife fly over him. "I need you and your men to come with me! We're making a bee-line to the Palace! I just got word that they need help taking down the Sith!" Nyn nodded his head, "Gotcha Jango! But first we gotta deal with-" he was cut-off as missile landed behind the containers a group of the Death Watch Commandos were hiding behind and exploded. Nyn blinked behind his visor before sighing, "...Nevermind. Let's fly people!," Jango nodded as he, Aira, Nyn, and his men activated their Jetpacks and soared forward past the docks, and into the city itself.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Sundari Palace_**

* * *

"Why won't you just die!" Maul shouted as he used both his lightsaber and his newly acquired Darksaber against Jaden as he unleashed a stream of attacks against the Mandalorian Knight, who blocked and dodged all of the strikes he could, whatever strikes he missed only grazed against his Beskar Armor plating.

Jaden said nothing, as he continued to fight Maul, however he would admit he was starting to get tired, he's been fighting this Sith for what felt like an hour now, and he was only just now showing signs of tiring. Sparing a glance at Riona, she wasn't having much better luck as she fought against Savage, trying to convince him to abandon Maul.

And by the looks of it, it wasn't working, as Savage was acting angrier than ever. _'Shit! If I don't something quick, I'm gonna be sliced to bits!' _were his thoughts on the situation as he continued to fight the fallen Apprentice of Darth Sidious.

With Riona, she was still fighting Savage, and also starting to grow tired. Not to mention said Nightbrother kept demanding to know where Kycina, his mother, was being kept. "Damn you!" the Dathomirian Zabrak said, "Tell me where she is, NOW!"

"I will tell you when I think you are ready!" Riona shouted back as she used her lightwhip to grab Savage's leg, tripping the Zabrak as she descended her lightsaber, but Savage blocked it. "As long as you follow your brother, you are _not _ready!"

Savage simply roared as he kicked Riona back, before once again going on the offensive.

"Then I'll just have to beat it out of you!" he said as swung his lightsaber, which Riona blocked.

_'Dammit! He's getting more and more furious by the minute! And I'm almost at my limit!' _were the Nightsister's thoughts, _'I'm going to have to use _that!'

She then jumped away from the Zabrak, and did something that stunned Savage. Lifting her hand, after putting her lightwhip away, Riona sent a burst of Force Lightning at the Nightbrother. Savage roared in pain as he once again felt the sting of lightning course throughout his body, like he did when he served Dooku, unable to defend against it.

Riona actually blinked in surprise when Savage seemed to be taking damage '_Wait... no one ever taught him how to deflect force lighting?_' She thought, before she grinned '_Bingo._' "So, despite learning some basic lightsaber combat and Force Techniques, no one taught you anything about how to deflect Force Lightning, eh?" she said, "And your brother never taught you how either, since either he didn't know, or didn't want you to learn,"

Savage glared hatefully at the armor-clad Nightsister, "Shut up! You don't know anything!" Riona could only smirk at that, "I beg to differ," she said, causing Savage to attempt to come at her again, only to be zapped by the Force Lightning, again.

As Maul was fighting with Jaden, he heard his brother/apprentice's yells of pain, and turned in their direction, resulting in his eyes widening at what he saw.

"Brother...," he said. However this proved as the distraction Jaden needed, as he gathered a full swarm of force energy, and unleashed it towards Maul. By the time Maul looked back at Jaden, he was sent flying towards a wall, with enough force that actually blasted him to the _outside _of the palace in the courtyard.

Maul struggled back to his feet, just as Jaden hopped out of the hole he created in his last attack as he descended against Maul with his sabers drawn.

Maul dodged the overhead strike as Jaden looked at him.

"Never get distracted, Sith," Jaden admonished, "It will only cause your downfall,"

The Sith Lord could snarl in anger at that. But before they could continue, Savage landed next to them on his knees, after being Forced pushed out of the palace by Riona who joined beside Jaden. The brother of Maul was smoking after being electrocuted by the Force Lightning.

"Savage," Maul said in concern, while the mutated Zabrak only groaned a bit in pain. After he said that, Kal, Bardan, the Nulls, Omega Squad, and Etain joined them, with the second latter carrying the still out cold Obi-Wan.

"Surrender Maul," Jaden said. "You're outnumbered, and outgunned. The Mandalorians will _never _serve the Sith again."

**BGM: Two Steps from Hell 'Black Blade'**

Maul just glared at them "I control Sundari! **_I _**have the people's loyalty!" He shouted, just as dozens of Death Watch Loyalists showed up. "I will have my forces crush you into dust!"

"You don't have their loyalty." A new voice shouted, as everyone suddenly turned and saw several new figures arrive, with the one who shouted wearing metallic grey with red trim Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor, "The one who had their was Pre Vizsla, and your puppet, Almec,"

He then approached as he removed his helmet, just as Obi-Wan was coming to, and when his eyes opened, they widened at the face behind the man's helmet. He wasn't the only one as Kal, Omega, the Nulls, Bardan, Etain and the Super Commandos were also wide as well.

"I-Impossible..." Obi-wan muttered.

"No way..." Kal said. "He... he's suppose to be dead..."

The only ones who did not seem surprised were Jaden and Riona, the former of which was grinning up a storm '_Its about damn time._' he thought, as Jango Fett stood before them all, in one hand was one of his signature WESTAR blasters, and in the other was a small case. Jango glanced at Jaden with a smirk "Sorry I'm late Adik, had to pick up something from Galik." he said, raising the case. "But it looks like you still had things under control."

Jaden chuckled a bit "Eh, I was just softening e'm up for ya." He said, and then turned to the two brothers, "Though I have to admit, they're tough,"

Jango nodded at that, and turned toward them, as more True Mandalorians showed up, along with figures, which Obi-Wan recognized, were in Phase-1 Clone Trooper Armor, although they were also colored metallic grey, with red trim, with a hint of brown on the legs and arms. His then changed his focus back to Jango, and he could tell by the scars on his face, and his presence that this was the real Jango, and not one of the Clones of the GAR.

"You are no leader of Mandalore," Jango said harshly at Maul. "You are just like all of the Sith before you, all you see in us Mandalorians are pawns to your little game, but we will _never _be your pawns again." He then glanced at Jaden with a smirk "Thanks to Jaden, we managed to get the recording of the battle between you and Pre, soon the people will see the face of the man who really killed him, not Satine, but _you,_ and how Almec was involved in it all."

Maul just smirked "Does it matter?" he asked, "I defeated Pre in a duel, that makes _me _the leader of the Mandalorians regardless!"

Jango just barked out a laugh "It takes more than just winning a duel to become a leader, Maul." he said as he lifted up the case. "You see, there is one tradition that _all _Mandalorians are honor-bound to follow, no matter what."

Jango opened the case, and all of the Mandalorians, both Death Watch, True, even Kal and his group, looked on in shock at the content within the case. It was a mask, a simple mask with a T-Shaped visor, modified to look a bit modern, however it was unmistakable as to what this mask was.

"Mandalore's mask..." Kal muttered in shock, at the sight of the legendary artifact. "They... they found the mask..."

Jango smirked "That's right Buir," he said, as he picked up the mask from the case. "Since Mandalore the First, he or she who finds and wears Mandalore's Mask is the true, undisputed leader of _all _Mandalorian Clans, no matter what, and any who do not are traitors to the very ideal of Mandalorians."

As Jango spoke, the Resistance finally arrived, with Bo-Katan, Tiernan, and Satine leading them and stopped at what they saw. Bo and Satine's eyes widened at the mask Jango was holding.

"I-Is that?" Bo asked in shock at seeing the Mask of Mandalore, as Tiernan nodded.

"Yes Bo, the one artifact that can truly unify the Mandalorian People. The Mask of Mandalore," he said while Satine looked on in shock.

'_I remember seeing Cabu reading holo books about the Mask of Mandalore,'_ she thought to herself, _'He told me that if he could find it, he would have united our people,' _

"With this mask, and everyone here as my witness," Jango said, as he began to lower the mask onto his head. "I reclaim the title as Mandalore... the Reborn."

The moment the mask was firmly on Jango's head, to both Maul and Savage's shock, every last Mandalorian in the group, both the True Mandalorians and their 'loyal' Death Watch soldiers, knelt down, and bowed before Jango, the new Mandalore.

"Im-Impossible!" Maul said in shock, "How can this be!?"

Jango smirked behind the mask, as he saw the Sith's reaction.

"You should've read more on Mandalorian Culture, Sith," he said, "So what's it gonna be? Either you can surrender, or you can be killed,"

Maul glared at Jango, and proceeded to draw and ignite both of his weapons.

"How about I kill you and take that mask!" he then proceeded to charge at the Mandalore.

But in his rage he didn't notice one thing.

**SHINK!**

He didn't notice his left hand was now a stump, and Jaden was now prying the Darksaber from the fallen hand's grasp. "If Jango doesn't want this, you are _so _going into my collection." He said with a grin.

As Maul moved his left arm out, it was then he noticed his hand was missing, along with the Darksaber.

"W-What!?" he said.

"Hey Maul! Need a hand!?" Jaden said as he tossed the lifeless appendage at Maul, who was now seething.

"Why you!" He shouted as he began to charge at Jaden, only for Riona to raise her hand, and send Maul sailing once again into another wall, slamming him into it, and pinning him up against the wall, the force of the impact damaging his robotic legs.

"Now you see, Savage." Riona said to Savage, who was still kneeling on the ground from Riona's previous lighting attacks. "You see what happens to those who who depend on something like the Dark Side. There is more to the Force than the light or dark, and you see that depending on a single element of the Force only _weakens _you. Maul relies too much on his anger, his hate, and suffering to the point it _blinds _him."

Savage could only watch as his brother is then slammed down onto the ground, knocking him unconscious. Then a few Mandalorians move cautiously toward him, their blasters trained on the downed Sith.

"But you Savage," Riona continued, "You can save yourself from this fate. Do you wish to suffer another betrayal? And from your own brother no less?"

Savage then remembered how he was betrayed by Asajj Ventress and Count Dooku. True, he didn't wish to suffer another potential betrayal from his brother, but he didn't want to betray him neither. He was one of two of the only kin of his family he had left.

However, he then recalled the time at the Cybloc Transfer Station, where his brother specifically told them that in his vision of the future, he would be the Master, while Savage would become the Apprentice. He refused to view his own brother as an equal, and considered him as an apprentice, not a brother.

For the second time in his life, he didn't know what to do. But he then remembered who could help him understand his dilemma...

Mother Talzin.

Having sensed the thought in his mind. She nodded.

"Go to her, Savage. Seek her council," she said, "I can help you find her, and your mother." Savage stood there for a moment, before finally he released the grip of his Lightsaber, as it fell down to the ground with a loud _Clang._ The True Mandalorians quickly tied up Maul and placed a neural inhibitor on his neck to keep him knocked out as they took him away.

Savage felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see it was Riona, who was smiling a bit. "You made the right choice Savage." She said. "Come on, let's get those wounds checked up, and once we're done with that, I'm gonna teach you how to actually defend yourself from lightning attacks, is pretty easy actually."

Savage nodded as he was lifted off the ground, with the help of Riona and another True Mandalorian, and was escorted with a whole squad keeping watch. Jaden used the Force to summon Savage's lightsaber to him, and went with Riona and Savage.

After the two Zabrak were led away, Jango turned and looked among the crowd and saw Obi-Wan, and he smirked behind the visor of the mask.

"Hey Kenobi," he said, "Long time, no see,"

It was then the female Mandalorian next to Jango, looked at Obi-Wan, and spoke in a voice the Jedi Master hadn't heard since he was still an Initiate.

"Hey Obi!" the woman said with a wave, causing the group with Obi-Wan to raise an eyebrow. The said Jedi's eyes could only widen.

"That voice...," he said silently, as the woman removed her helmet, revealing her orange eyes, and teal colored hair, and her pale purple skin and pointed ears, "...Aira-ty?"

Aira-ty grinned "I _knew _you'd remember me!" She said, "Great to see ya! Its been what, twenty years since we saw one another? I was still sixteen when I left the order. And look at you! A Jedi Master nonetheless? You've been making progress!"

Obi-Wan could only gape at what he was seeing and hearing.

"But...what happened to you? You've been missing since you and your master went on that mission and never returned!" he said, and Aira-ty smiled sadly at that.

"Things... happened, Obi." she said, "The mission went to hell quicker than we thought, and... Master Nakar died. I... I just couldn't return to the order after that, so I became a mercenary." She then looked at Jango and smiled "And eventually... I met Jango and the True Mandalorians, and we've been together since. It was a few days after Jango's mentor and adoptive father, Jaster Mereel, was killed at Korda 6" she said, as Obi-Wan listened, "We went on many missions together. Until...," she said the last part as Jango placed a hand on her shoulder.

Obi-Wan immediately knew what she was saying, "Galidraan?"

Aira-ty nodded "It... was the only mission I _wasn't _a part of..." she said, "I... was wounded a few weeks before. It... it's probably the reason I'm still alive today. After I recovered, it took me months to track down Jango until I finally found him during his mission hunting down Komari Vosa and the Bando Gora."

Obi-Wan grimaced at that name, "Oh yes, I remember her. Dooku's last apprentice, and overly arrogant I might add,"

Jango rolled his eyes at that, "Not to mention a Big Mouth," he said, just before two True Mandalorians arrive with the palace using their jetpacks, with each holding the arm of Almec. The one on the left Obi-Wan recognized as a Wookie, if the massive furry figure under the armor was anything, while the other, whose helmet was a Rodian's. "Unhand me! Let go of me you beast!" Almec shouted as he struggled.

Jango smirked as they landed on the ground, being certain to 'accidentally' drop Almec to the ground rather hard. "If you excuse me," he said before he approached Almec who was on his knees. "Prime Minister Almec... its been a long time, hasn't it?"

The former Prime Minister looked up and saw Jango who removed the Mask of Mandalore, and his purple colored eyes went wide.

"No...not you! You're suppose to dead!" the man said fearfully as Jango kneeled down.

"That's what I wanted the galaxy to think, for a time." he said, glaring at Almec "I've been watching, and waiting for this day..." he then lashed out his arm, and grabbed Almec by the neck, proceeding to choke him as he rose back up to his feet, holding him high. "And I have heard about what _you _have done Almec." He growled out. "Your little smuggling ring cost the lives of _children,_ and that is unacceptable to _any _Mandalorian, no matter how much you try to justify it!"

Almec gagged as he grabbed Jango's in an attempt to free himself. "I...I had to! T-The supplies I purchased ensured the New Mandalorians stayed in power! The Republic was draining us dry!"

Jango growled as he tightened his grip.

"Save me your excuses Almec! It won't help you here!" He yelled, "You are no better than any other hypocrite in the New Government! At least I know there was _someone_ in the New Mandalorians who was smart enough to believe that total pacifism was a stupid idea, and not afraid to admit it!"

Jango then brought Almec close, as he looked at him dead in the eye "But now I am going to do what Satine couldn't do." he said, "As Mand'alor, for your crimes against the people, _and _for crimes of treason... I sentence you to Death."

Almec's eyes widened at that.

"Wait! Hold on!" he said as Jango tossed him over to two Mandalorians, "No! Please! Satine help me!"

Satine could only shake her head at the man's begging, "It's too late for mercy Almec," she said neutrally, "You made the mistake of siding with the Sith, and for using the Black Market in your hasten attempts to make things easier. Cabu would've been ashamed of you,"

She saw the former Prime Minister's expression turn into a scowl as the two Mandalorians proceeded to drag him away. "I didn't care a _damn _about him!" He shouted back, "He was Naive, and he had to be dealt with. _That _was why I had him killed!"

Everyone and everything stopped at that, eyes wide at that.

"W-What did you just say?" Satine said in horror.

"You heard me Satine! I was the one who hired the Assassins to kill Cabu, and then pinned it on the warrior clans! The little fool was being too idealistic believing that the ancient traditions and reforms can co-exist! I killed him to start the rift between you and your sister!" There was a few seconds of silence... until there was a loud shout of "YOU BASTARD!" Before suddenly Almec felt a massive punch to his face, as he went flying into the ground, surprising his guards. Before he could even register anything, he suddenly found Bo grabbing him by his hair, and proceeding to bash his head in with her fists.

"CABU TRUSTED YOU! HE RESPECTED YOU!" she said with a punch to each sentence, "You were his mentor! You piece of _OSIK_!"

The furious Nite Owl commander then delivered a roundhouse kick to the traitor's chest making fall on his rear. As he was coughing from having the wind kicked out of him, Bo drew one of her signature WESTAR-35 blaster pistols and placed between the eyes of the corrupt Prime Minister. "I hope you rot in hell!" She shouted, before she pulled the trigger. Almec's head jerked after receiving the full blast of the blaster, before slumping forward and hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Bo's blaster was still still smoking from it's barrel as she panted after killing the one responsible for her brother's death. Tears then began to leak from her eyes, as different emotions bubbled up in her, anger, sadness, and satisfaction. She felt a hand on her shoulder, glancing up she saw that it was Tiernan.

"That'll do Bo," he said, "That'll do."

Bo simply nodded as Tiernan lead her away, soon being followed by Satine and Korkie. Jango sighed a bit before he turned back towards Kal "Hey ya old geezer," he said, "Been a while, hasn't it?"

Kal's eyes narrowed at that, "Only you would call me that, you little jerk," he said, causing the clones to snicker.

"Hey Ordo," Jango said, catching the eldest Null's attention, "I'd run if I were you," Ordo blinked in confusion at that, but then felt a chill down his spine. He turned his head, and saw Aira-ty, glaring at him.

"Hello... Ordo." She said in an all-too calm voice. "It's been a while... hasn't it?"

'_Oh snap..._' Ordo thought. '_Where the hell is Revan when you need him!_'

* * *

**_Meanwhile, Somewhere else _**

* * *

A Clone Trooper wearing black and red Phase-I ARC Trooper armor standing on the bridge of an _Acclamator I-_class Assault Ship suddenly blinked as he looked outside, "Ordo's in trouble." He said suddenly to the other two people on the bridge, who looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean by that, Vod?" one of them, a male in mahogany with black trim colored Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor said. The ARC Trooper looked at the Mandalorian.

"Because I can feel it," The Trooper said, before he smirked "And I think this time he deserves it."

"Why's that?" The second figure, a female with orange skin and brown hair, green eyes and wearing Jedi Robes merged with dark red and black Mandalorian Armor.

"You remember when Ordo shoved Boba's head down a refresher?" The Clone asked, before he chuckled a bit "I think that's finally biting him in in arse today."

* * *

**_Back on Mandalore_**

* * *

Ordo backed up in fear as Aira-ty stomped toward him. The other Nulls, Omega, Bardan, Etain, and Kal, doing nothing to stop her.

"Hey look! I can explain!" he said fearfully as the female Mandalorian loomed over him.

"Oh? And how do you plan on doing _that?_" Aira-ty growled out, "You _shoved _my _son's HEAD _down a _REFRESHER!_ I think its fairly clear that _doesn't _need explaining!"

"He was being a little jerk-wait? Your son!?" he said in surprise along with the other Nulls and Kal sharing the same expression. Aira-ty smirked at that.

"That's right," she said, "Since he was born, we had the Kaminoans tell anyone who asked about him that he was just an unaltered clone. Saying he was both mine _and _Jango's son would have aroused suspicion from our employer." She then narrowed her eyes at Ordo once again "And _that _was the one thing keeping me from taking care of you back then, but now..." she then grinned ferally "_Now _its time to pay up."

The Clone's eyes widen as Aira-ty cracked her knuckles.

"I'm dead...," was what he managed to say before the former Jedi-turned-Mandalorian pounced on him and proceeded to beat the ARC Trooper with no mercy.

Obi-Wan sighed with a nostalgic smile on his face, "Same old, Aira," he said, before he turned to Jango "Jango Fett... if you are who you claim you are... how are you still alive? I saw your death on Geonosis,"

"I was working with Clones, Master Kenobi, CLONES." Jango said, smirking "It was simply a matter of training one to take my place at Geonosis to die for me. I had to fake my death so I would leave no trail for Dooku to follow me by..." He sighed a bit at that "Of course... I wasn't able to bring Boba with me... but now I just hope that I can find him somewhere in this galaxy and bring him _home._"

Obi-Wan nodded at that, understanding how Jango cared about his son, "So, now that you have liberated Mandalore, what will you do now?" he asked the former bounty hunter, who shrugged.

"What else? Lead the Mandalorians." He said, "Almec and the Sith have been removed from power, and finally the Mandalorian People has been united, no longer will there be any New Mandalorians, True Mandalorians, or Death Watch. However we need to prepare for any threats to Mandalorian Space. The Separatists will most likely make a move against us, I've already heard rumors of a small presence on Concord Dawn."

Obi-Wan had a look of concern on his face at that, "If that is true, they are using the chaos that Maul caused in order to invade," he said, and Jango nodded before putting his helmet on.

"Yep," he said, then smirked, "Luckily we're sending one of our best trained Legions there now, they should be arriving at the planet soon."

This information caused the Jedi Master to look at Jango in confusion "Legions? How were you able to train an army in such short time?" He asked in surprise.

Jango turned to him, and Obi-Wan could feel the smirk behind the t-visor.

"Let's just say that the Republic wasn't the first to order a Clone Army,"

* * *

**_Meanwhile, on Concord Dawn_**

* * *

Matthew gazed down the scopes of his E-17d sniper rifle, the scope of the rifle focused on the area ahead of them multiple klicks up. His own position was hidden, as he was utilizing the new Mandalorian 'Stealth Cloak', a special cloak-like cloth which matched the exact color and appearance of the surrounding.

Up ahead was a massive CIS assembling area, just a few days ago a CIS fleet of one _Lucrehulk-_class Droid Control Ship, two _Providence-_class carriers, and multiple _Munificent-_class Star Frigates and _Recusant-_class destroyers arrived, and begun deploying ground troops. Though there were several other assembly areas on Concord Dawn, this seemed to be the largest.

He then keyed the Commlink on his helmet "Amy, you reading me?" he said. "More landing ships just arrived, Osik it almost looks like there's a million of them down there."

"_I see them Matt,_" Amy said on the Comm, positioned somewhere else in the area. "_I just hope that back up command promised us will arrive soon... we need it. The Concord Dawn militia won't be enough to fight off this many droids._"

"_Yeah,_" Matthew said, before suddenly the Commlink began beeping "_Wait... someone's trying to contact us..._" Matthew pressed the proper button, before the voice of General Besk Ori was heard "_Shadow Team, this is General Besk Ori, please respond._"

Matthew sighed in relief "General, you have _no _Idea how good it is to hear your voice," he said. "We've got a CIS fleet over the planet, and their already deploying droids on Concord Dawn already. Please tell me you'll be here soon."

General Ori chuckled on the comm "_Closer than you think,_" he said. "_Hang tight Shadow, the Cavalry has arrived._"

At that moment in the space around Concord Dawn, dozens upon dozens of Starships began dropping out of hyperspace, _Venator-_class Star Destroyers, _Acclamator-_class Assault Ships, _Keldabe-_class Battleships, _Crusader-_class Corvettes and more. The last and largest vessel dropping out was the single _Praetor-_class Star Battlecruiser. The one thing all of these ships had in common were their Dark Green and Yellow color schemes and the Mandalorian Mythosaur Skulls put proudly on their ship hulls.

On the bridge of the _Praetor-_class Star Battlecruiser, was General Ori himself as he looked at the agricultural world of Concord Dawn, a stoic expression on his face. "General, Separatist ships orbiting the planet are moving into battle positions," said one of the Bridge crew.

Besk nodded with a small smirk on his face "They better be..." he muttered, "Order all ships into combat formation Alpha! Launch all transports and deploy the ground troops to Concord Dawn, blast those assembly areas to bits."

After he said that, the ships of the Mandalorian fleet moved into said position, and began launching fighters and troop transports, with the former heading toward the capital ships, and the latter heading to the planet below. The CIS fleet sent out it's own fighters to engage the Mandalorians.

As the stage was set for the great battle, Besk could only grin '_These Clankers have no idea what their getting into,_' he thought, '_By the end of the day we'll be sending them to the scrappers._' "Focus the _Retribution's_ main batteries on their control ships! Let the rest of the fleet focus on the other ships!"

"Sir!"

The _Praetor-_class, also know as the _Retribution _moved into position to engage the _Lucrehulk_-class battleships, as the rest of the fleet started picking targets for themselves. The starfighters of both sides clashed, and the Battle of Concorde Dawn had officially begun.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back on Mandalore_**

**_Keldabe_**

* * *

Mij and Rav were looking at the female Mandalorian who stood before them, both with blinking eyes as they took in her appearance in surprise.

Finally, Mij broke the silence and spoke "Uhh... who are you?" he asked, "And how did you know who we are?"

They heard a chuckle coming from the woman, "We know all about you, former _Cuy'val Dar _ training sergeant Gilamar,"

The two were again shocked at that.

"What did you just say?" Rav asked. "How do you-?"

"We have _very _good sources," the woman said with a chuckle "But that's not important now, what _is _important is that you come with me, now. My colleagues are already meeting your compatriots as we speak,"

Seeing little choice the two decided to follow her, and nodded their answer. The woman then began to lead the former Training Sergeants of the GAR to a destination unknown to the two of them.

As they walked, Rav noticed figures on the roofs of the buildings. She could they were wearing a hybrid of Shock Trooper, and Katarn armor.

"Mij...," she said quietly, and the medic nodded.

"Yeah, I see them," he said, "Some sort of cross between Clone Commando armor and Shock Trooper armor... gotta admit, looks pretty good. Omega would probably kill to get some."

Rav nodded at that, "And Yayax," she sighed at the thought of one of the Commando Squads she trained, "I hope they're doing alright,"

Mij gave Rav a comforting smile even though she didn't see it.

"Don't worry Rav. You taught Yayax, as well as the other squads you trained, well," he said, "If anything, they're probably scrapping a column of tinnies right now,"

Rav chuckled a bit at that "Yeah, you're right." she said, before the Commando lead them to what seemed to be a large abandoned building, around four stories high. From the first glance it seemed rather run down, with Graffiti all over the walls and painted images as well. However if there was one thing that Rav and Mij knew, it was that looks can be deceiving. They entered the building and heading towards the central support beam keeping the building up. They watched as the woman approached the wall of the building and place her left hand on a certain spot. The result was a 'beep' and a portion of the wall opening up, revealing a turbolift.

"Care to join me?" the woman said again as she entered, and Mij and Rav entered, and soon after the turbolift began going down.

"Ok, now tell me this." Mij said as they moved down "Exactly who are you people? Are you the-"

"True Mandalorians? Yes." She answered. "Not all True Mandalorians died at Galidraan, only the majority of them. Those who survived eventually joined with other Mandalorians who wanted to bring back the warrior traditions of the Mandalorians, with the guidance of Jaster Mereel's Supercommando Codex. For years we've been waiting for our time to rise... and that time has come at long last."

The Cuy'val Dar Training Sergeants were shocked by that. They believed that only Jango was the sole surviving True Mandalorian. Now, they were proven wrong. The woman continued as the lift began to slow down.

"During that time, we uncovered many things that help us rebuilt, and made our faction stronger. Of course, I'm not allowed to tell what those things are, but one of our leaders can tell you," she said and the door opened and the three stepped out upon a catwalk. Walking toward the railing, Mij and Rav heard the unmistakable sound of marching.

**BGM: 'Vode An' Republic Commando OST**

They looked down the Catwalk, and their eyes widened in massive sizes as they saw entire _legions _of Men and Women in different variants of Mandalorian Armor, and Clone Phase-I armor given more Mandalorian feels to them, all of them marching in perfect unison like the GAR Troopers, yet at the same time they were different.

"What the..._fierfek_?" was Mij's response, "This...this is an entire ARMY here!"

The woman nodded and then gestured them to follow her.

"Yes," she said, "Over 20 years of hard work, training, planning, building, all coming to fruition,"

Rav could only continue to look at the columns below. Aside from Humans and Near-Humans, she could make out other species like Wookies, Trandoshans, Rodians, and even a few Shistavanens.

"But... how?" Mij asked, as he looked at the size of the army "Twenty years is a long time... but how did you create an army..." Then suddenly it dawned upon him as he looked at the Mandalorian. "Did you...?"

The woman stopped with the other two doing the same. She then reached up and removed her helmet. Showing her red hair in a hime-cut style, she then turned toward them showing her hazel colored eyes.

"Yes, we use clones. In fact, I'm one as well. I'm one of many Clone daughters of the infamous Shae Vizla," she said, causing the eyes of the two to widen at that name.

"Shae Vizla? As in the famous Bounty Hunter from the Great Galactic War?" Rav asked, "But... how? She died over 3,500 years ago! How did you get her DNA to make Clones of her?"

The clone of Shae Vizla smirked a bit at that, "That, is a secret only one of our leaders knows," she said, "And besides Shae Vizla, there are clones of other famous Mandalorians, dating all the way back to the time of the Mandalorian Wars,"

The two were completely gobsmacked at that. They couldn't get over the fact that somehow, somewhere, somewhen, these people have managed to obtain the DNA of the most respected and revered Mandalorians in history.

"Ho-ly crap..." Rav muttered, before shaking her head "Well, I'm guessing the True Mandalorians have a plan to take Mandalore from the Death Watch?"

The Shae Clone smirked a bit "Already taken care of," she said, causing them to blink.

"Excuse me?" Mij said.

"We already reclaimed Sundari from the Death Watch, and we imprisoned the Sith who leading them," she said, and the two were once again shocked.

"You're shitting us?" Rav said, and the clone just chuckled.

"Nope! Sundari was liberated as of 2 hours ago," she said. "With that, we've basically claimed the entire planet for the Mandalorians. Our only worry and focus at the moment is kicking the CIS out of the Mandalore Sector for good, since they're trying to turn Concord Dawn into an assembly area for further invasions."

The two were alarmed at that.

"The CIS is at Concord Dawn!? " Rav said, worry clear in her voice, "How the heck did they get there unnoticed?"

The Shae clone answered as they reached another door, "With the current situation in Sundari, the Separatists saw this as the perfect opportunity to take over Mandalore," she then smirked a bit "But we're gonna show them what happens when you mess with Mandalorians."

The door opened, and the three of them stepped into a large room which was filled with people over consoles are just standing around, with at the center of the room was a large map of the Mandalore sector, which seemed to be focus around Concord Dawn. It was obviously the Command Room of the facility.

"Welcome to the Nerve Center of the new True Mandalorians," the Mandalorian clone said, "A lot of lives were saved thanks to this room," she continued to lead them down a flight of stairs, "We can keep track of anything from here,"

After they descended the stairs they headed to a closed blast door guarded by two

Mandalorians in the same type of Shock Trooper/Katarn hybrid armor. _"Vorp'aya solus," _the clone said in Mando'a. The two guards saluted as they stepped aside, one of them pressing on a series of keys on the door terminal, which opened it allowing them to pass through.

"By the way..." Mij said, "I don't think we caught your name miss...?"

The Clone smiled a bit "My name's Rima," she said, "Rima Heis."

The two blinked, curious about the surname.

"You have a surname?" Rav asked and Rima nodded.

"Yep, all the clones do. It's better than just having a designation number with your given name," she said, "The leaders allowed us to have last names, even made up ones. To them, Clones are more than just soldiers, we are each our own individual person, not just some piece of equipment or a weapon like a Droid. A lot of the High Command has at least one adoptive clone child."

Mij and Rav were astonished at that. They thought the only people who did that were former _Cuy'val Dar_ members, like Vhonte, Kal, and themselves.

"I'll be damned," Mij said, and then became concerned, "And what about accelerated aging? I'd imagine you did things the Kaminoan way..."

Rima again, smiled, "Already taken care of," she said, causing them to blink "As you guessed, the Clones were created by Kaminoans, however of course they were not from Kamino. Their from a planet which has a Kaminoan Colony, and they have just as many Cloning Facilities as Kamino had. The Kaminoans agreed to create a Clone Army of Mandalorians, in exchange we just help provide their planet with protection from Pirates and other threats. One of the biggest concerns brought up was the Accelerated Aging, but that was solved by them quickly when they created a serum which brings a Clones aging back to normal human standards the moment they reach maturity."

The two Mandalorians were shocked by that as they entered a hallway leading to another room. This was just the cure that Kal was looking for so his boys could live normal lives! Before they say anything else, the doors at the end of the hallway opened and they entered what looked like a conference room, with a large round table in the center with ten chairs. There were a few people clad in what Mij could see was a different variant of Shock Trooper Armor, and were leaving the room, with the exception of one.

"Alor," Rima said, "I brought them here as your requested."

The man nodded as he stood up from his seat, and approached them, leaving the shadows revealing him to be Galik Trac. "Good job Rima," he said. "Jehan should be here with the others soon." He then turned to Mij and Rav "Mij Gilamar and Rav Bralor... its good to finally meet you."

The two nodded, although they were unsure about who this was.

"Uh, yeah," was the only thing that Mij said.

The man chuckled, "My apologies, my name is Galik Trac, of Clan Trac," he said, causing the eyes of the two training sergeants to widen a bit.

"Clan Trac?" Rav said, "I thought that clan was extinct, after the Excision!"

Galik chuckled a bit at that "That's what we wanted the galaxy to think," he said. "Though many of our clan _were _killed, many more went into hiding. For years we've been waiting, knowing that a day will come when the New Mandalorian government falls, and when that day came we would be ready."

The two were surprised, but before they could comment, the door opened as the rest of the group, led by a Mandalorian in the same variant of armor as Galik, but with a brown with olive green trim, over a tan colored flight suit. The man's helmet was removed, showing a man with Black hair in a butch cut style, gray eyes with green flecks, and a scar across his face. Mij could also tell he was about 6' even.

"Alor," the man said, "Here's the rest of them, as requested."

"Thank you Jehan," Galik said nodding before turning back towards Rav and Mij "Now that we're all here, I have an offer for you."

The former _Cuy'val Dar_ training sergeants, along with Senna, all blinked at that.

"An offer?" Vhonte said, and Galik nodded.

"Yes, when our presence is noticed by other Mandalorian Warrior Clans outside the sector, as well as the Separatists, and the Republic, things will drastically change," he said.

"Change, how?" Ba'rin asked.

Galik smiled a bit "For the first time in over 700 years, all Mandalorians will be united under one banner." he said, "No more New Mandalorians, True Mandalorians, or Death Watch. We will be a united people at long last, and we will be able to protect our home from those who would wish to conquer us, or take advantage of us like the Republic or the Separatists." Llats spoke up at that, "No offense, sir. But I don't think Count Dooku, and Chancellor will allow that. Since they'll think a third faction in this war will mess up their plans,"

Galik nodded at that, "True, which was why I had enlisted help from the Kaminoan Colony in creating a Clone Army," he said and brought up a datapad from the table and handed it to Mij, who along with the rest looked at, "What you see there is a list of all the names of all the genetic templates of the clones we have,"

Mij looked through the lists of names, and as he read through them his eyes grew wider by each name. '_Jango Fett, Cassus Fett, Aren Takeo, Sutura Takeo, Shae Vizla and... Holy..._' He then looked up at Galik with wide eyes "How the _hell _did you get the DNA for Shae Vizla, Canderous Ordo, Ranah Teh Naast, aka Mandalore the Destroyer, and Jaster Mereel?"

Galik smirked at that, "Let's just say my clan has had a hand in Galactic Affairs since the time of Revan," he said and stood up, "One of my ancestors was a close advisor to Canderous Ordo after he united the Mandalorian Clans, then another was present at the Sacking of Coruscant by the Sith, then another at the Siege of Luon," his head then bowed, "I...was also the one who prepared Jaster Mereel's body after he was killed on Korda 6, he was a good man, and he deserved to have his legacy carried on. He's the reason why we call ourselves True Mandalorians now, and why we follow his Supercommando Codex." he then chuckled a bit dryly after that "When Jango found out about it, he almost didn't believe me until I showed him some of Jaster's clones. Almost killed me for it, too,"

The former training sergeants blinked at that, "Wait, Jango knew?" Rav said, "When was this?"

Galik smirked, "It was a few months after the Clone Wars began. Now before you say anything, the Jango Fett you thought died on Geonosis was not really him, but a Clone Double he trained himself," he said, causing their eyes to widen.

"J-Jango's alive?" Vhonte said, clearly surprised at this revelation.

Galik nodded "Yes, he is." he said, "He's actually more than alive now, just a few hours ago he reclaimed his title as Mand'alor, and thanks to the Mask of Mand'alor I gave him, he gained the absolute loyalty of all Mandalorians including the Death Watch who originally sided with Maul and Savage, the two Sith Lords behind the takeover of Sundari." The group snapped their heads up at the mention of the Mask of Mand'alor.

"T-The Mask of Mand'alor!?" Llats said with wide eyes.

Senna also couldn't believe what the man said, "Where did you find the Mask of Mand'alor!? It was said to have disappeared after Canderous Ordo was killed," she said. Galik nodded at that, "Yes, it is true that the Mask of Mand'alor disappeared after Canderous' death. But what history didn't know was that it was taken by one of his loyal lieutenants to safe place very few knew about. There, it was kept safe until the day it could be passed onto a new Mand'alor, one who would be worthy of the title and the Mask." He sighed a bit "During the Civil War, we had considered giving Jaster the mask, however he died before we could even offer it to him."

The group nodded at that, hearing the stories from Jango himself.

"We also would've given it to Jango after he defeated Tor Vizsla. But, after Galidraan...," he said with a sad look on his face, and the others understood what he meant. Mij then turned back to the datapad in his hand.

"Geesh, and I thought that the Republic was the first to even consider using a Clone Army," he said. Galik then smiled.

"The army is not just made of clones, as you probably saw in the assembly area, but there are non-clone Humans, Near-Humans, and also others," he then sighed, "It was tough with the Shistavanens though, you know how solo those Wolfmen can be. At least their distant cousins are more welcoming, the Lycan's. Their a race we stumbled upon many years ago, however believe it or not the ancient Mandalorians visited their world thousands of years ago, and taught their race in the Mandalorian Way's, when we arrived and offered an alliance, they were all too happy to agree. They're just some of the new allies we've made these past years."

The others were surprised at that.

"A new species?" Senna said, "And their culture is Mandalorian?"

"Yes," Galik said, nodding "The Lycans are very similar to the Shistavanens in appearance, however unlike their cousins, the Lycans are more trusting to other species, and much less Independent. In fact, they follow the Mandalorian Tradition of adopting those of different species into their clans to heart,"

The others were stunned by this as Galik pressed a button on the table and a holographic image of a bipedal wolf-like creature appeared. Like Galik, the creature looked like a Shistavanen, with the only differences their heads were more wolf-like, and a tail. They also noticed that these Lycans were a little taller.

"Geez... they look even scarier than a Shistavanen..." Rav commented as the others nodded.

"Indeed," Galik said, "However, we are getting off track." He then looked at the group "I have an offer to you all, which is the reason I brought you all down here." The others blinked at that, but otherwise listened.

"Jango told me, that when he was picking training sergeants for the GAR, he made good specific comments about five of you," he turned to Senna, "And had mixed reviews on your sister Miss Reau,"

Senna sighed at that, but then felt a hand on her shoulder before looking up and smiling at Llats. Galik then continued as he looked at the former _Cuy'val Dar_ members.

"My offer is this, I wish for you to be part of a training unit for new clones while, if needed, conduct missions with our Special Forces," he said, "We need people like you if we want the Mandalorian People to survive if the Republic or CIS rear their ugly heads our way."

The former Cuy'val Dar members looked at Galik in surprise at the offer, before they looked at one another. However everyone could see from the looks in their eyes that the answer was obvious.

"We'll do it," Mij said, "But on one condition: we would like-"

"The serum for Skirata's boys and every GAR Clone deserter that you managed to bring to Mandalore?" that caused the others to blink at that.

"How did you...Never mind. I don't wanna know," Mij said, causing Rima, Jehan, and Galik to chuckle.

"Consider it done. After all, everyone needs a normal life, including clones," Galik said, "That also includes the Clones in the GAR, as I hope that one day they too will be able to have normal lives."

Mij nodded at that "Alright," he said, "So what now?"

Galik turned and motioned for them to follow him.

"For now, we focus on driving the CIS from the Mandalore Sector," he said, "Then, we'll announce our existence and intentions to the galaxy," The others were concerned about that.

"Is that a good idea? Dooku will see this as a threat to his government, while the Republic will mistranslate the Mandalorians intentions as an act of war against them," Ba'rin said.

"Dooku relies too much on his Droids, which we can easily crush." Galik said. "And for the Republic... we have an idea to keep them out of our affairs. When our plan is finished, the Republic will never dare to invade Mandalore or any Mandalorian world ever again." The others became curious at that. It was Llats who spoke the question on everyone's mind. "And what is that idea?" he said, and the Cuy'val Dar and Senna became concerned at the smirk on Galik's face.

"That..." he said drawing their attention "Is a Secret!"

The Cuy'val Dar members all face-palmed at that, "Unbelievable..." Mij muttered. Galik laughed at that, "Don't worry, you'll see it soon enough," he said, "In the meantime I'll arrange for transport for you to Sundari. I'm sure you want to tell Kal Skirata about all this," he then turned and began to leave the room, but then stopped, "Oh! Before I forget," he then pulled what Mij recognized as an code cylinder before Galik tossed it to him, "That's a roster that has every ship, vehicle, weapon, and armor type we have in our arsenal. You can choose what to equip the new clones with. Just plug the cylinder into the datapad you have and the list will come up," With that said, he turned back and left the room, leaving the group alone in the room.

Mij look at the code cylinder, as curiosity got the better of them as they plugged the cylinder into Mij's datapad as they looked through its contents. As they looked through it all, their eyes continued to widen after each thing they saw on the Datapad's screen. "Ho-ly Osik..." Rav said.

"How the hell did they get that much equipment!?" Vhonte said, "There's at least 5 items from every arms manufacturer, shipbuilder, and vehicle manufacturer on this thing!" Mij could only shrug, "I'm not sure, but what I do know is that the Separatists and the Republic are gonna be in for one hell of a surprise!"

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in Orbit of Concorde Dawn_**

* * *

A Droid Tri-Fighter exploded as a Mandalorian Z-95 Starfighter evaded the explosion hunting for another kill. It was soon followed by three others as they proceeded in formation as they chased after another squadron of Vulture Droids between the clashing Capital Ships around them, and dozens of other dogfights occurred around them as Vulture Droids, Tri-fighters, and even old Scarab fighters fought against Mandalorian V-Wings, Z-95's, and T-19 Torrent's across the space over Concord Dawn.

Most of the Separatist warships were severely damaged as they either drifted in space, or fell into the planet's atmosphere and broke apart. The same could be said for the Mandalorians, but they were not as badly damaged as their Separatist counterparts.

As the fighting in space continued. On the surface of Concord Dawn, the battle was just heating up. Mandalorian LAAT/i Dropships and other transports were landing on the planet, deploying legions of soldiers onto the ground, and AT-TE Walkers, HAVwA5 Juggernauts, and other vehicles deployed from landing LAAT/c's and _Acclamator-_class vessels that had landed on the surface.

The Droid forces responded by hastily sending out their own armies to engage the Mandalorians, as Spider Droids and B-Series droids were sent out to stop the Mandalorians.

The Umbarans and the Nimbus Commandos also took part in the fight. But unlike on their homeworlds where they had the home field advantage and dealt heavy casualties to the clone troops of the GAR, Concord Dawn was Mandalorian territory, and they were not just fighting ordinary grunts. Despite centuries under the reign of the New Mandalorians, they knew that not all followed their example and continued their warrior tradition.

In the battlefield itself, two Umbaran Militiamen and three Nimbus Commandos took cover behind the remains of a destroyed Spider Droid "Damn!" One of the commandos cursed as a blaster bolt hit their cover "Intel said nothing about this much resistance!"

"You know how the Neimoidians are!" said another Commando, as he fired his SC blaster, "They're too arrogant and stupid to know anything!"

"I have to agree with you on that!" said the third Commando, "I bet even our Umbaran friends agree with us,"

Though the two Militiamen said nothing, the first one simply nodded his head before rising from the cover and firing a few shots from his rifle before returning to cover.

"I don't know about you," The second Commando said, "But I think this is one of those battles where we need to retreat or get killed."

The first fired a few more shots before ducking again, "I agree with you completely on that," he said, just before their communicators sound in their headsets.

_"Attention all Nimbus Commando Units and Umbaran Militia! This is Commander Jerran, all forces are ordered to retreat! Be advised they're only a few transports left at the Assembly Area! So I advise get your rears in gear if you don't wanna get left behind!" _

"You heard the man, let's go!" The first commando shouted as he stood up. "We need to get the hell out of here!" The Commandos and Militiamen quickly made a mad dash back towards the assembly area, while the Droid Forces themselves continued to fight the Mandalorians. The other organic forces in the army also began retreating back towards the area to hopefully get transport off of the planet.

But unfortunately for them, the overall 'General' of the operation, a Neimoidian named Tok Sod, had other plans, as he loaded every spoil the Separatist forces have managed to steal from the local villages into the few transports, thus leaving no room for the organic CIS troops.

"Hurry you fools!" shouted Tok, as he approached the cockpit "We must retreat while those Mercenaries and Droids hold them off! We must reach space while there are still some vessels which can enter hyperspace!"

"But, wouldn't that be abandoning the Umbarans and the Commandos?" A voice in the cockpit replied.

"Their just mercenaries! We can hire more of-" He began to say, before he suddenly found himself facing the barrels of several blaster rifles, wielded by men and women in Mandalorian Armor "W-What?"

Matthew stood up from the cockpit seat along with Amy, grinning from behind his helmet "Sorry Chakaar," he said, "But your ships aren't going anywhere with all of that loot you _stole._"

The Neimoidian, did what any other of his species was good at, he attempted to run away, screaming like a girl.

"HELP ME!" he screamed out, as he headed to the door, only for something to wrap around his legs and him falling to the ground and being dragged back toward the Mandalorians, "NO! PLEASE NO! I BEG OF YOU! MERCY PLEASE!"

"Someone gag this maggot face, he's too loud for his own good!"

* * *

**_Later, after the battle_**

* * *

General Besk Ori arrived on the surface of Concorde Dawn, followed by members of his command staff. He could only smile as he saw his troops leading away the captured Umbarans and Nimbus Commandos to POW cages, while others were stacking the deactivated Battle droids in one large pile, while neatly placing captured weapons in another pile.

"This is a fine moment in our history ladies and gentlemen," he said to his staff, "But make no mistake. This, is only the beginning,"

"Indeed General," one of the commanders said. Just then, Besk looked and saw Matthew and Amy approach them with their respective commando teams, and he grinned as he saw them kicking forward the commanding maggot-face of the Droids.

"We got you a present General," Matthew said with a grin "The Maggot Face commander of the Droid Armies here."

He then gave the whimpering Neimoidian, who was still gagged, a swift kick to the rear making Tok go flying forward and land at the General's feet.

"Good work, Takeo," Besk said as he knelt down and grabbed the CIS Commander by the head and lift him up to meet his eyes. The Mandalorian felt like gagging as he took in the cowardly sentient, "Tft, pitiful. And I sometimes wondered why Dooku made an alliance with spineless worms like you,"

He then lifted him up to his feet, and grabbed him by the neck "You have a _LOT _of nerve to try and invade this planet," he growled out. "This planet is part of the _Mandalorian Sector,_ and anyone, be they Republic or Separatist, will suffer the same fate as _you _did. What your forces experienced today was just the tip of the spear."

He then looked to his left saw a good lot of the Nimbus Commandos and Umbarans glaring at the Neimoidian with fiery hate. He couldn't blame them since the little attempted to stab them in the back and leave them for dead. He then smirked as an idea formed his head, and turned back to Tok, whose eyes widened in fear at the look on the Mandalorian's face. "I'm going to tell you this: I'm not to kill you," he said, and tightened his grip on the Neimoidian's neck, "Oh no, I have something much..._sweeter,_" He then turned to Matthew, and gestured his head towards where the Umbarans and Commandos were being held "Lock him up with the other prisoners," he said, "Let _them _decide what to do with him."

Matthew immediately knew what the General was planning, and smirked, "With pleasure, sir," he said, and motioned for the commandos to grab the CIS commander, who began struggling as he saw where they were taking him. His screams muffled by the gag. Besk could only chuckle in satisfaction as he saw the smirks on the faces of the other organic POWs, as one of the guards opens the cage and the Mandalorian Commandos throw him inside. Tok tried to quickly run out, least he faced his former subordinates' wrath, but the door closed before he could. Trapping him inside.

"Well, well," said a voice that made his blood run cold, "Look what we have here everyone," He then turned his head, and saw to his horror, the Commanding Officer of all the Organic Troops, Azlann Jerran, a Human male from Jabiim, who stood at a height of 5' 11", moderately muscled, black long hair and full beard, one bronze colored eye, with an eyepatch over his other eye. He was wearing a custom Nimbus Commando uniform, that was colored black instead of the rusty red. And by the look on the man's face, he was not happy to see him as the rest of the POWs surrounded the now doomed Neimoidian.

"You made a _Big _mistake Maggot-face," Azlann said, cracking his knuckles "I can see why the Jabiim Loyalist didn't want to side with the Sep's now... you're actually _worse _than the Republic ever would be."

Tok began sweating bullets, as Azlann gave the other POWs the word. "Pick a body part, everybody" he said sadistically, "But save the head for last. I don't want him to miss anything. ANYTHING!"

With that the Umbarans and the Jabiimi humans pounced on the Neimoidian and proceeded to beat him into oblivion. Punching and kicking every square inch of the Neimoidian's limbs, torso, below the belt, and saving the head itself for last. The Maggot Face screaming and crying, but all were silent because of the gag.

One of the Mandalorian Guards 'accidentally' slipped a Nimbus Commando member a knife through the bars, who gladly accepted the weapon as they used it to stab Tok in his gut, until finally after several punches to the head, followed by a stab of the knife, the Neimoidian finally fell dead on the floor, and the Commando slipped the knife back to the Mandalorian Guard.

After giving a few kicks to the corpse just for good measure, the mob dispersed, but with smiles on their faces. The door opened again and a couple of Mandalorians in Supercommando armor grabbed the dead Neimoidian by the legs, and dragged the corpse out of the cage. They went over to Besk and asked what they should do with the body. "Throw him in the scrap pile with those 'superior' droids his species keeps bragging about. He'll be incinerated along with them," he ordered, and the Mandalorians did exactly that. The General himself then approached the cage itself, where Azlaan stood up to face him.

"Thanks for that," he said to the Mandalorian General, "I already hated that bastard, but I didn't think he'd up and betray us like that."

Besk smirked a bit "Don't mention it," he said, "Abandoning Droids is one thing, but abandoning living organics is unacceptable in my books, even if they're the enemy... your Azlaan Jerran, right? You fought at the battle of Jabiim, correct?"

Azlaan chuckled dryly "Yeah, me and my boys fought with the Nationalists," he said. "Though we're starting to regret it now. CIS-controlled Jabiim isn't exactly how most of the Nationalists imagined it to be. People like Thorne Kraym are trying to dry the planet of anything of value for the CIS."

Besk became interested in this, "What can you tell about this Thorne Kraym?" he said. Azlann just gave an irritated sigh at that.

"He's the complete opposite of Altos Stratus. Instead of helping our people and the people in the system, he let's the CIS take whatever they want!" he growled out, "The other problem is that even if we remove him, Dooku will just install another puppet to control Jabiim, and we don't know the right person who can lead us!" He then sighed again, "The CIS is turning out to be worse than the Republic... but we are _not _desperate enough to side ourselves with them."

The Mandalorian general listened to this without saying a word, his interest growing by every passing second. "I see..." he said as he scratched his chin. "Perhaps I could make you and your boys an offer?"

The one-eyed Jabiimi raised an eyebrow at that.

"What kind of offer?" he asked.

Besk Ori smirked a bit, "Like us, we don't want _anything_ to do with the Republic, or the Separatists," he said, "In fact we want to govern ourselves, and not by some_ aureutii_ Chancellor on Coruscant and sure as hell not some Count on Serenno, we may fight a few battles with the Republic since, after today, its obvious we'll be going to war with the CIS, however we will never work _for _the Republic."

He then leaned forward a bit "I'm asking you, if you and your men would be willing to help me _liberate _Jabiim from the Separatist hold," he said, "And in exchange the Mandalorians will become allies to you, and we will protect you from threats from both the CIS or even the Republic,"

Azlann's eyes widened at the offer the Mandalorian General was giving him and his men. True, he wanted his people to be free of both the CIS and the Republic. But first, they had to gain his trust.

"I accept, with one condition. I want you to rescue someone for me," he said, "Alianne Kraym, She's being imprisoned along with the rest of the Jabiim Moderates. If you save her... you'll have the loyalty of all of the Nimbus Commandos, and the majority of the Jabiim people."

Besk blinked at the name, "Isn't she related to this Thorne Kraym?" he asked and Azlann nodded.

"Yes, she's his younger sister," he said, "When the war began, she and a third of her family didn't support either the Separatists or the Republic, but during the Battle of Jabiim, she and a group of Moderates tended the wounded of both sides. I should know because I was a patient at that hospital. When the CIS and Nationalists won the battle, she helped smuggle wounded Republic troopers and sympathisers off planet." His eyes narrowed a bit "But her damned Brother found out and imprisoned her and the rest of the Moderates." Besk took this info in and decided.

"I'll speak with my superiors. But I'm sure they'll accept your condition," he said, and Azlann smirked.

"Then we have an accord," he said, as he stuck his hand out from the cage, to which Besk grinned as he accepted the hand in a shake.

* * *

**_Two days later, Mandalore Sector_**

* * *

Two days have passed since the end of, what many have decided to call, the Second Mandalorian Civil War. Upon the declaration of a new Mandalore, and the return of Mandalore's Mask, Mandalorian warriors and clans from across the galaxy flocked back to the Mandalore Sector, eager to serve the Mandalorian People once again. Mercenaries, Bounty Hunters, Assassins, former Death Watch, it didn't matter. They were all Mandalorians, all of them eager to discover who the new Mandalore, who claimed himself as 'Mandalore the Reborn'.

In the old square of Keldabe, on the capital world of Mandalore, thousands of people, the majority of them in Mandalorian armor, looked upon on the podium waiting for their new Mandalore. While they were waiting, many in crowd were conversing about who it might be behind the Mask of Mandalore. Among them, were a man in red Mandalorian shock trooper armor over a dark tan flight suit, with a white skull painted on the helmet, and carrying a DC-15A Blaster rifle, and a woman in amber with yellow trim armor over a grey flight suit. The two are former members of the Death Watch and Cuy'val Dar training sergeants, Dred Priest, and his girlfriend, Isabet Reau, or who Dred calls "Izzy".

"Hard to believe someone actually found Mandalore's mask..." Dred commented. "You sure they checked for authenticity?" Isabet nodded "Yes, dozens of people were called in, and confirmed the mask is genuine." she said, "Hell, I heard Kal Skirata saw it himself, and he confirmed it."

The name of his former Cuy'val Dar colleague, made the man feel a twinge of anger at that. He managed to calm himself down, and smirked a bit.

"I also heard your sister's here," he said, "Heard she'd been making a name for herself as a real shock and awe trooper,"

Isabet stiffened upon the mention of her sister, before she sighed a bit "Doesn't matter..." she said, "But I hope we don't run into her."

Dred looked at Isabet strangely before he simply shrugged and continued waiting. Inside the Capitol building of Keldabe, Jango stood at the pair of massive doors which would lead him to the outside where his people awaited for him. He still couldn't believe once again, he had reclaimed the title as Mandalore. However unlike before, he wasn't just leading a group of Mandalorians, he was now leading _all _Mandalorians from across the galaxy.

He sighed as he remembered after his fight with Tor Vizsla, he went on the salutary life of a bounty hunter, and estranging himself from the Mandalore Sector and the Mandalorian people in general. Yet it seems that fate had pulled him back to the Mandalore Sector, to lead the Mandalorians once again.

He was just thankful he didn't have to deal with the political part of being a leader, Satine had become the official ambassador of the Mandalorians. Quite simply, Jango would mostly only deal with military affairs, while Satine dealt with the more delicate political front. He was thankful for that at least.

But before he had to address his people, there was one final matter he had to deal with, which is why he stood there, wearing his full armor plus the Mask of Mandalore, awaiting for the arrival of one of the most important people in his life.

His Son, Boba.

The door to the room opened, and in walked said son, wearing a re-sized of his old armor, which was colored in the same colors as his mentor and father-figure, Jaster. His helmet was removed, showing his face, which was calm and calculated. He walked inside along with Aira-ty, and surprisingly Marik Orar, his girlfriend Zule Xiss, and Marik's second-in-command and blood brother Null-ARC 01 Revan. They had arrived along with the rest of the Slice Hounds battalion in their _Acclamator I_ assault ship, the _Prosecutor._

Marik was the first to speak up, "So, you're the new Mandalore?" he said, not recognizing Jango under the mask. "Gotta admit, you're either extremely brave or extremely stupid to declare the Mandalore Sector independent from the Republic. Though i'm curious why you asked for me and Boba here to see you in the first place."

Jango chuckled a bit, "Let's just say I'm tying up a few loose ends." He said, as he reached for his helmet, and finally removed it revealing his face.

Seeing his face, Boba and Marik though he was one of the millions of clones in the GAR. But then they noticed the scars on his face, and their eyes widened.

"J-Jango?"

"D-dad?"

"W-Whaa?" Revan stuttered "H-How? I-I Your dead! I saw you die at Geonosis!"

Jango smiled a bit grimly "That wasn't me at Geonosis," he said causing them all to bink "That was a Clone I had made and trained to be just like me, so that in Dooku's eyes, I would be dead, and free to accomplish this." He gestured around them "_This _is Jaster Mereel's dream come true, no more True Mandalorians, Death Watch, or New Mandalorians. From this day forth, we are all Mandalorians, regardless of our origins, clans or factions."

Boba who was in shock, heard his father's words as his helmet fell to the ground with a clatter. He began to move forward slowly toward him.

"I...I thought you were dead...t-the Jedi..,"

Jango sighed a bit as he kneeled down to Boba's height "Boba... I know what I did to you may be unforgivable," he said, "But I had to do it, or else Dooku would have used you to get to me. I wanted to bring you with me so badly, you are _my son,_ not just a simple Clone. All that I can ask is your forgiveness."

Boba, after hearing his father's apology, didn't what to say, or what to do. Instead, he just rushed forward and embraced his thought dead father, who, while surprised, just smiled and returned it. Aira-ty smiled behind the visor of her helmet as a few tears leaked from her eyes. To the side, Marik, Zule and Revan also had smiles of their own.

Once they separated, Jango smiled "Boba," he said, "Before I head out there, there's someone I think you should meet." He then turned to Aira-ty, who nodded as she removed her helmet "I think its time you met your Mother Boba."

Boba blinked at that and looked at Aira, who approached Boba.

"Hey there Bo'ika," she said, "It's been a long time since I last saw you,"

Boba looked between Aira-ty and Jango, confusion clear on his face "B-But I thought I-" he began to say.

"You're not a Clone, Boba," Aira-ty answered for him, "You are mine and Jango's son, we just wanted Dooku to think you were simply an unaltered clone until our contracts with the Kaminoans were terminated to avoid drawing attention to any of us."

Boba continued to look at Aira-ty as she knelt down and placed a hand on her son's face, "You don't know how long I waited to see, hear, and touch you again, Boba. When you were born, I couldn't of have been more happier, I wanted to stay with you and help you grow, but I knew that I had to keep you safe from Dooku, so as much as I hated it, I had to leave you and your father."

Boba looked at the woman, and couldn't help but feel like he knew her from somewhere. As he was thinking this, Aira pulled her son into an embrace. "I promise you Boba..." she said, "I will _never _leave you again...I _promise _it." She said. Boba was surprised, however feeling the warmth of the embrace, he slowly melted into it.

"M...Mom," he said, while Aira-ty only tightened the hug.

Jango could only smile at the scene in front of him as his son and wife were reunited after the former was born. He then sighed as he put the mask back on "As much as I would like to stay here for this whole reunion," he said. "But I need to address the people. I'll be back soon."

Boba nodded as Jango walked away towards the two massive doors, before the automated sensors opened the doors for him as he walked outside. The city square of Keldabe City was swamped with people as far as the eye could see, as news droids floated around as the Holoscreens projected Jango as he walked outside. Upon his arrival, the crowds cheered him on, chanting 'Mandalore!' over and over again.

**BGM: Killzone Theme**

He then held up his hand as he called the people to order.

"My People," he said, his amplified so that the gathered Mandalorians could here, "Sons and Daughters of Mandalore, it is with great pleasure to see you here today! To finally see the Mandalorian People united once again, under a single banner! From this day forward, when anyone refers to the Mandalorians, they will not be speaking of the Death Watch, the New Mandalorians, or the True Mandalorians! No, they will speak of _ALL _Mandalorians United!"

The people cheered at that, as Jango continued his speech.

"For over 700 years after the Excision we were a divided people. Our worlds were devastated and then occupied for decades by the Republic who attacked us for no reason other than fear. For 700 years we have been a broken people. Shunned, oppressed, and conquered by those who thought to manipulate us to their cause! Just weeks ago the Sith would have had control over us, and would attempt to manipulate us just as they have thousands of years ago!"

"7,000 years ago, the Taung left Coruscant, the original birthplace of the Mandalorian People, embarking on the greatest exodus of our people. An exodus of Freedom, Mandalore became that Freedom! Since then our people has had its strives, as much as we have had our falls. The Great Sith War, the Mandalorian Wars, The Dark Wars, the Great Galactic War, The New Sith Wars, and the Mandalorian Civil Wars. And after each war, even if we were defeated... we grew stronger as a people."

"In the future, I shall rebuild our nation. I shall rebuild our strength, and I will rebuild our Honor!" He said, his voice rising. "Satine was correct that we must not become savage mercenaries or raiders like before, however as you have seen first hand pacifism's flaws! We must present ourselves as a united and strong people once more! So that those driven to divide us like the Separatists, or even the Republic, will hear our voice! The Mandalorian people shall act as one, and we will be ignored no more!"

There was a massive cheer following that outburst, as Jango waited for them to calm down once more "Our enemies may shatter our bodies," he continued, "But they will _never _break our spirits. Days ago, the Separatists advanced and invaded Concord Dawn, to seize by force what they couldn't claim by right. They could not have imagined what awaited them. We blasted the CIS from our skies one at a time! We showed the Separatists that never again will we bow before another nation, never again endure their oppression, never again endure their tyranny! For if they attempt such, we shall strike without warning, fighting as one hand, one heart, and one soul! We will shatter our enemies' dreams, and haunt their nightmares!"

The crowd continued cheering together, as Jango reached the end of his speech. "And as our last breath tears at our enemies' lungs, and as we rise once again from the ashes of our cities..." he then reached for his mask, and slowly removed it as he showed his face to the people of Mandalore, and the people of the galaxy.

"...They will know," Jango Fett said directly towards one of the Camera Droids in front of him "Mandalore, belongs to the Mandalorians."

As the people cheered with vigor as Jango finished his speech, Dred and Isabet were shocked at what they were seeing.

"A-A clone?" the female Mandalorian said. But Dred shook his head.

"No, only the real Jango Fett would have that kind of fire in his eyes," he said nervously, "I saw it before back on Kamino... by the Force that guy's still alive!"

* * *

**_Meanwhile, Couscaunt _**

**_Jedi Council Chamber_**

* * *

The Jedi High Council watched the broadcast from Mandalore, which was being shown across the galaxy, and they all watched in shock as Jango Fett, was still alive. Mace Windu was the most shocked out of all the council.

"I...I don't believe it," the Jedi Master said, his voice barely above a whisper, "I killed him on Geonosis,"

"By the Force," Eeth Koth said, "How... how could we not have foreseen this?"

"It seems to me that the Mandalorians are more cunning and powerful than we anticipated..." Plo Koon said.

Yoda hummed in thought at that, "Rebuilding, for a long time since the Excision, they have," he said, "Hard to destroy, their culture is,"

"What shall we do, Master Yoda?" said Shaak Ti, with a concerned look on her face. The Jedi Grand Master thought about that for a moment before deciding, "Talk to the Chancellor about this development, we must. Cautious we must be, in order not to provoke the Mandalorians,"

Master Stass Allie sighed "The Chancellor is not going to like this..." she muttered.

"He's going to have to," Agen Kolar said, "You heard it from Jango himself, he has no intentions of invading the Republic, it seems he is more focused on the Separatists considering they attacked the Mandalore Sector first. Though it may be a good idea we send someone to the Mandalore Sector to meet up with Obi-wan and Kal Skirata's team, to inspect the situation personally."

Yoda nodded at that, "After speaking with the Chancellor, go, I will," he said surprising the other council members.

"A-Are you positive about that Master?" Ki-Adi said in worry, "We all know that Jango Fett, along with the majority of his people, are not very friendly to Jedi,"

"Know this, I do." Yoda said, looking at the image of Jango "However... changed Jango Fett has, in his apparent exile. Perhaps more open minded, he is?"

Shaak Ti sighed "Would you at least permit me and Master Windu to accompany you?" she asked, "If things do turn sour there, you may need all the help you can get." Yoda thought about that as he felt through the Force. After a few moments he nodded.

"Yes, come with me, you shall," he said, and then lifted his age old body from his chair, "Now, to the Senate, we must go,"

* * *

**_Meanwhile, _** **_Chancellor's Office_**

* * *

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine watched the broadcast from Mandalore with surprise, watching as Jango Fett revealed himself, and announcing the Mandalorian's succession from the Republic. He had not foreseen this, as he had hoped he would have manipulated the Mandalorians in some way in the near future. However, thanks to his failure former Apprentice, the Mandalorians were now united, and under the genetic template of the Republic's Clone Army.

He remember the report that his current apprentice Dooku had given him after the Battle of Geonosis. He claimed clearly that Mace Windu had killed Jango Fett via decapitation. It was impossible for him to have survived that!

'_Unless Jango Fett was never at the Arena to begin with..._' Palpatine thought, as the realization dawned on him. '_He must have used one of his Clones that day to take his place! It would explain why he was so easily defeated by Mace Windu, considering how he defeated so many Jedi at Galidraan._'

He sighed knowing this will put a majority his plans on hold. He snarled as he blamed that sniveling Neimoidian, Nute Gunray. Apparently, the greedy fool sent one of his underlings to take control of Concord Dawn, without Tyrannus' knowledge, or approval.

Now because of this folly, the Trade Federation Viceroy lost about three fourths of the invasion force, including most of the remnant Umbaran Militia, and the Jabiim Nimbus Commandos.

'_Why I keep that sniveling old fool of a Neimoidian is a mystery aside from him being a complete coward._' he thought. '_If it were not for Dooku or Grievous the Separatists would have been disbanded by now by their own greed._'

Back to regarding the Mandalorians, they left Palpatine in a rather difficult predicament. If they were Independent from the Republic, it makes them far more difficult to manipulate with his plans. However attacking the Mandalore Sector was also ill-advised, considering it would force the Republic into fighting on two fronts, one against the CIS, and one against the Mandalorians.

His thoughts were then interrupted by his secretary, who appeared in a hologram. _"Your honor. Jedi Master Yoda, along with Masters Windu and Ti are here to discuss the situation on Mandalore along with Senators Amidala, Organa, and Chuchi," _said the Rodian, and the Chancellor sighed to calm himself.

"Very well, send them in," he said, and the Rodian bowed before his hologram image disappeared. A few moments passed before the three aforementioned Jedi, along with Senator Riyo Chuchi, Padme Amidala, and Bail Organa entered the room. "Master Yoda, Windu, Shaak Ti, Senators." He said. "I am glad to see you after this... troubling news." The group looked at the holoimage showing Jango giving his speech. Yoda nodded at the Chancellor's guess.

"United, the Mandalorians have become. The new Mandalore, Jango Fett has become," the Jedi Master said.

"Indeed," Palpatine said, folding his hands across his desk "This puts me in a rather difficult predicament. Even though Mandalore was originally part of the Neutral Star Systems, they were still technically a part of the galactic republic and we cannot simply let them go, or else more star systems may follow."

"Easier said than done, Chancellor," said Bail, the Alderaanian Senator sighing at the turn of events, "The Mandalorians always had resented the Republic ever since the Excision over 700 years ago. Even under the New Mandalorian faction that resentment still continues to this day,"

"We cannot afford to go to war with both the Mandalorians and the Separatists." Padme said, shaking her head "The GAR simply doesn't have enough manpower for that. However this _could _be turned into our favor, Jango clearly said they intend to go to war with the Separatists, this could be the edge we need to bring the war to an end."

Palpatine took that into consideration, "True, but we must be cautious," he said, "We can only hope that they will be willing to open an alliance with the Republic until the war is over. I believe we should send a diplomat to Mandalore to negotiate an alliance."

Mace Windu nodded at that, "That's why me, Master Shaak Ti, and Master Yoda are here," he said, "We were hoping that you will give us permission to head to Mandalore as Ambassadors,"

The former Senator from Naboo rubbed his chin in thought at that.

"Hmm, if you'll go, at least take a Senator with you," he said. Padme stepped forward "I may go Chancellor," she said, turning to the Jedi "I am a friend of Satine's, the people know me well after the smuggling incident."

Yoda nodded "It is agreed," he said, "Come with us, Senator Amidala will."

The Chancellor nodded at that, and dismissed the small gathering. As soon as they left, he began to think what his old master would say at this predicament. True he would be stunned just as he was, but knew that he would never show that in public. '_Plagius..._' he thought. '_What would you do... in my situation?_'

* * *

**_Meanwhile, at Serenno_**

* * *

Count Dooku, aka Darth Tyrannus, was looking at the holoimage of the man he thought died on Geonosis with surprise. Unlike some of the other Separatist Leaders who immediately jumped to the conclusion of the new Mandalore just a random clone of the suppose-to-be bounty hunter, Dooku was no fool. The look in his eye, the scars, there was no way to deny it.

Jango Fett lived.

Though most of him was shocked by this revelation, however part of him actually applauded Jango's cunning to hide himself from both the Republic and the CIS for two years, and successfully reuniting the Mandalorians together. And another part of him was glad that Jango still lived, considering Dooku and the Jedi were responsible for much of Jango's hardships after Galidraan.

He was angered that fool Gunray went behind his back and invaded Concord Dawn without informing him first. Which resulted in the loss of many of the Confederate Navy's ships, and also a whole Droid Army, along with a few Nimbus Commandos and nearly all of what was left of the Umbaran Militia that survived the battle of Umbara.

Dooku knew he would have to put that foolish Neimoidian back into his place someday, and soon. However he had much more important things to deal with, especially now he had to prepare for a possible Mandalorian counter-attack in retaliation from the CIS's invasion of Concord Dawn.

He also already suspected that the Jedi are already sending a diplomatic to Mandalore, to negotiate an alliance. Of course it will be difficult for them concerning the still bad blood between the two cultures.

Dooku sighed, as he looked out the window which overlooked the Serenno landscape outside '_The war... is getting interesting._' he thought.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, somewhere in the Underworld of Coruscant_**

* * *

Jango's message reached far into the galaxy, including the Underworld of Galactic City. There, a single individual dressed in a combination of robes and armor, watched the holonews broadcast, and couldn't help but smile, which was hidden by the mask.

'_Now this is priceless,_' Asajj Ventress thought with an amused smirk '_If I could only see Dooku's face after this, so many of his plans may have just gone up in smoke!_'

The former Sith Acolyte felt satisfied that now, things were turning against her former master, with the Mandalorians declaring all out war on the Separatists. She knew that the CIS will be hard pressed by the galaxy's most fearsome warriors, and will be forced to fight a war on two fronts.

'_Of course, that's if the Republic decides to play nice._' she thought, knowing the Republic won't just let the Mandalorians go, but she knew that they didn't have much choice in the matter with their war with the Separatists still going in full swing. Thus they couldn't send any GAR Forces to the Sector.

They would have no choice, but to at least have an alliance with them, with the hope that it will bring a quick end to the war. Of course, there's was the old grudge the Mandalorians had with the Republic and the Jedi in general.

But, this was not important to Ventress, as her mind was focused on her new... occupation, as a Bounty Hunter. Yet she couldn't help but feel as if things in the galaxy were going to be played out a bit differently...

* * *

**_Patriot-112:_****_ And Done! Me and Jorn hope you all enjoyed that. Right Jorn?_**

**_117Jorn:_****_ ALL HAIL MANDALORE!... does that answer your question?_**

**_Patriot-112_****_: Yes it does. Next time, Master Yoda, Mace, Shaak Ti, and Padme head to Mandalore to negotiate with Jango Fett for an alliance against a common enemy. _**

**_117Jorn:_****_ And the Mandalorians will kick some Clanker Ass! So until next time..._**

**_Both:_****_ May the force be with you!_**


	4. 3: Plans for Retaliation The Shadow Born

**_Patriot-112:_****_ Hello my friends! I'm here bringing you another chapter of The Second Return! And with me, is my trusted partner, 117Jorn!_**

**_117Jorn:_****_ Wazzup!_**

**_Patriot-112:_****_ In this chapter, Yoda and his entourage arrive at Mandalore, in order to make an alliance against their common enemy, the Separatist! Then after that, we will timeskip to the Temple Bombing Arc, where a mysterious vigilante helps Ahsoka. _**

**_117Jorn:_****_ Let's just say things are going to be a LOT different than they are currently proceeding in Clone Wars... ehehehehehehe..._**

**_Patriot-112:_****_ Yep! Now, if everybody is ready?_**

**_Both_****_: Let's begin! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Plans for Retaliation, and the Shadow-Born_**

* * *

**_Location:_****_ Hyperspace en-route to Mandalore._**

**_Time: _****_20 BBY, a week after the Liberation of Mandalore, 5 days after Jango Fett's speech._**

* * *

A Theta-class T-2c shuttle was flying through the void of hyperspace toward the Mandalore Sector, more specifically, the capital planet of said sector itself. Onboard the shuttle Yoda was busy meditating while Shaak Ti and Mace Windu were in the passenger cabin of the ship. Padme was in the cockpit along with C-3P0.

"Milady," C-3P0 said, "It seems we should be arriving at the Mandalore Sector in roughly five minutes."

Padme nodded "Thank you 3P0," she said with a small smile "Be sure to send the message of our arrival to the Mandalorians, we don't want them to shoot us the moment we drop out of Hyperspace."

"Of course, milady," the protocol said in full agreement of his mistress, "After all, I'm not looking forward to be shot at, again. Not since that last battle me and Artoo were involved in,"

Padme had to chuckle at the golden plated droid's worry. Ever Since after they left Aleen after the relief mission, and the ship the droid duo were on was attacked by a CIS task force, led by Grievous himself nonetheless, he has been more edgy than ever when it comes to... hostile environments. She still had trouble believing everything the two droids claim they had been through during and after the mission.

"3P0, are you actually developing a sense of humor?" Padme asked with an amused smirk "I think Artoo is rubbing off on you."

The droid looked at the Senator from Naboo, as if insulted "Milady, if I ever developed a sense of humor, I would be sent to the scrap heap," he said, "And therefore I shall always follow my primary programming,"

Padme simply giggled a bit before the alert on the shuttle went of, signalling they were approaching Mandalore "Alright, time we dropped out of Hyperspace." She said, turning to 3P0 "Would you please tell the Jedi Masters we have arrived?"

"Of course Milady." 3P0 said as he stood up and headed for the back of the shuttle, while Padme decelerated the Theta Shuttle out of Hyperspace.

She looked out of the viewport and saw the homeworld of the Mandalorian people straight ahead. This would be her third trip back to Mandalore after the failed Peace Summit, in which her mentor's son Lux Bonteri had gone missing. According to Ahsoka, she last saw him on Onderon, his homeworld, helping the people rebuild from the CIS occupation.

When she first saw Mandalore, the first thing she noticed aside from the planet itself, was the _MASSIVE _fleet of starships which remained in orbit between Mandalore, and Concordia. Padme was honestly shocked by the size of the fleet, there was easily hundreds of Starships in the fleet alone! Many ships of modified GAR design like _Venator-_class and _Acclamator-_class vessels, along with a few modified Separatist vessels as well.

_'How could the Mandalorians build a military this quickly!?' _she thought, just as the three Jedi entered. Mace and Shaak Ti's eyes widened at the fleet in front of them.

"By the Force," Mace said, "That's an entire Armada we're seeing here,"

Shaak Ti didn't say anything. Instead she felt something in the Force.

"I...I sense something," she said, getting the attention of the others. "I sense... a presence... one I haven't felt since..." her eyes widened a bit "No... it couldn't be..."

"Master Shaak Ti?" Yoda asked "Trouble is there?"

"I... I'm not sure..." the Togruta Jedi Master said, "I... I could almost swear I felt... Sutura's Force signature... but that would be impossible, she died with Aren at Galidraan!"

The Jedi Master's eyes widen at that, while Padme and 3P0 were confused.

"And the presence is getting stronger the closer we get to Mandalore!" she said, and it was then Mace Windu also felt a presence through the Force.

"You're not the only one Shaak Ti," he said, "I sense Aren's as well... but how...?"

"Hmm... many secrets, the Mandalorians have kept." Yoda said, as he too felt the presence of not only Sutura and Aren, but many more Force Sensitive individuals. "Many other force sensitive beings, I sense."

Padme was surprised at that. From what she learned about Mandalorians, they were very wary around Force sensitives, especially Jedi.

"Well, we're going to get answers soon..." Padme said as the comm beeped on "They just gave us landing clearance for Keldabe."

Yoda nodded, "Then, to the capital take us, Senator Amidala," he said, and the young woman nodded and piloted the shuttle toward the planet and headed to the city of Keldabe.

* * *

**_City of Keldabe_**

**_Starport_**

* * *

Obi-wan, Satine, and Bo-Katan waited at the Keldabe Starport, awaiting the arrival of the diplomats from the Republic Senate and the Jedi Council. "Here they come," Obi-wan said, as they saw the Theta-class on approach.

"It's been awhile since I last saw Padme," Satine said, "I heard she is still trying to negotiate with some Separatists to return to the Republic,"

"She is," Obi-wan confirmed with a sigh "However she's had little success recently, the Separatists have been relentless, and for every star system the Republic gains, the Separatists seem to claim one for themselves or one more sides with them by default."

Bo-Katan crossed her arms, "Dooku always knows a way to convince other systems to join his cause," she said, "No matter how many Star Systems return to the Republic, there's more taking their place, and considering the Republic is barely even paying attention or enforcing the laws in the Outer Rim..."

Obi-wan sighed "Sometimes I wonder if the Republic really _can _be saved after this war..." he said, as the shuttle began to land "So much has changed in these last few years..."

Satine nodded at that, "True," she said, just as the shuttle landed, and a few seconds later the landing ramp lowered, and the shuttle's occupants came forward. The first to leave being Padme and C-3P0, who were soon followed by Jedi Masters Mace, Yoda, and Shaak Ti.

Obi-wan bowed in respect alone with Satine "Senator Amidala," he said, "Master Yoda, Windu, Shaak Ti, good to see you again."

Yoda hummed in agreement "To see you in one piece, Obi-wan, good it is." he said, turning to Satine "And, to you as well, Duchess Satine."

Satine smiled "It's an honor to meet you Master Yoda," she said, "However it's Ambassador Satine now,"

Yoda nodded in understanding at that, "Because of recent events, it is?," he said, and the former Duchess nodded.

"Yes, although we should be thankful that the true mastermind behind my ousting was caught. Though after this, I felt as if I betrayed the people, when I felt helpless to stop the Crime Families," she said with a bow of her head, "Hence why I decided not to retake the position as Duchess of Mandalore, and allowed Jango to claim the Title of Mandalore."

"He's expecting you all now at the Capitol Building," Bo cut in, "Follow us, we'll take you to him."

The Senator and Jedi nodded as they left toward a small convoy of speeders. Padme told 3P0 to stay on the ship and wait for her and the Jedi to return, with the protocol bowing before heading back into the shuttle. The Republic Envoy then boarded the speeders, and were now traversing the streets as a couple of _Balutar_-class swoop bikes, driven by armored Mandalorians in Shock-trooper armor, acted as escorts.

As they headed to the building, Shaak Ti, Mace, and Yoda, could feel the presences they had been sensing getting stronger, and stronger the closer they seemed to get to their destination.

* * *

**_Later, Keldabe Capital Building_**

* * *

It took them several minutes, but finally the speeders and swoops arrived at the Keldabe Capital building, landing in the courtyard as the passengers disembarked. Awaiting them was a Nautolan female, whose skin was colored brown, and wearing white with aquamarine trim Mandalorian armor, and wearing a black shoulder cape over her left shoulder. Accompanying her were two Mandalorian soldiers in what the three Jedi Masters could recognize as an upgraded variant of Mandalorian Shock Trooper Armor.

"Ambassador," The Nautolan said nodding as she turned to the diplomats "Glad to see you have all arrived, they are expecting you inside."

She, and the two Mandalorians then turned and led them inside the Capitol Building. Mace Windu briefly caught the glimpse of a lightsaber hilt clipped on the Nautolan's belt which was hidden by her shoulder cloak.

Yoda could feel the Force through the Nautolan woman. Whoever she was, she was a force user, however he remained silent, knowing that his questions will soon be answered as they entered the capital building.

After entering the Capitol Building and passing through the halls inside, they eventually found themselves entering a large room, with a massive circular table in the middle. Sitting at the opposite end of the table, was none other than Jango Fett, who had his helmet off and on the table, while flanking him on his left and right were two others in Shock Trooper armor.

The two were currently wearing their helmets, but they could tell one was a male and the other was a female, with shoulder capes over their shoulders, and what looked like Jedi robes mixed with their armor.

"Senator Amidala," Jango said with a nod as he stood "Pleasure to see you again, the last time we met was in... less than friendly circumstances."

Padme nodded at that, "Indeed," she said, "And this time you're not working for Nute Gunray,"

Jango smirked a bit as he shrugged "Back then I was just a Bounty Hunter," he said, "My job was to either capture or kill you, nothing personal or anything. I'm hoping now that I don't have to answer to that sniveling Maggot-Face or Count Dooku and the Separatists, we can start off fresh on a clean slate."

Padme smiled softly at that, "I can agree to that," she said, and Jango motioned for them to sit down.

"Now, onto the main reason why you are here," Jango said, "I know you seek an alliance with us in order to deal with our and the Republic's common enemy, the Confederacy of Independent Systems?"

Padme nodded "Indeed," she said. "However, the Chancellor is worried as to what the Mandalorians will do once the Separatists are defeated."

"If he's worried about us launching an all-out offensive against the Republic, then he has nothing to fear." Jango said with slightly narrowed eyes "We have no intentions of invading Republic space, only to defend our own homes, as well as any star system who wishes to become allies to the Mandalorians. Unless the Republic struck first like they did 700 years ago, we will not attack."

Padme nodded at that, before Jango glanced at Mace with a smirk "Master Windu," he said, "You seemed surprise to see me... I couldn't possibly imagine why."

"Well... considering I thought you were killed at Geonosis..." Mace began before Jango chuckled.

"Thank the Kaminoians and their wonders of Cloning for that," he said. "You have no idea how hard it was to make him a convincing body double."

Mace nodded, however his and Shaak Ti's force senses were going crazy, practically shouting at them that their wayward and presumed dead Padawan's were practically right on top of them, but they couldn't tell exactly where in the building they were.

Then one of the Mandalorians next to Jango, a woman, giggled suddenly "You know, if you want to find me and Aren so much Master Shaak Ti, you can just ask." She said, in a very familiar voice that Shaak Ti immediately recognised, and her eyes widened.

"S-Sutura?" she said in almost a whisper as the woman removed her helmet, showing a face that, with some aging, hadn't changed in over 20 years. Sutura smiled as she saw her old master.

"Hello Master, it's been a long time," she said, just as Aren removed his own helmet, which came to the shock of Mace.

"Wha...but...how?" Mace asked in a rare display of shock to the Jedi Master.

Aren chuckled a bit "Hello Master Windu," he said, "Still bald I see?"

Mace although a little insulted by the barb, kept his still shocked face.

"How are you still, the report said...," he said only to be cut off by his former apprentice.

"Let's just say, whoever wrote that report was greatly exaggerating," Aren said, "Me and Sutura were not killed, but we barely survived. If wasn't for some locals who knew what was really going on, we would've been dead by now."

"Afterwards we tried to find Jango, but we found more than we bargained for." Sutura said, with a smile "We found a group of Mandalorian Clans who have been in hiding after the Mandalorian Excision 700 years ago, preparing and waiting for the day the New Mandalorian government collapsed so they could rise to defend Mandalorian Space."

Aren nodded as he continued, "The leader's name is Galik Trac, and let's just say he's so much of a mixture of Master Yoda, Qui-Gon, and Kota, that it's actually scary. I think you'll like him," he said with an amused smirk.

The Jedi and Padme looked at Aren in surprise, however Shaak Ti's attention was still focused on Sutura, and if anyone looked close enough, they could see a few tears of joy and relief beginning to brew in her eyes "Sutura... Y-your really alive..." she said, still in shock.

Sutura grinned at her master, "Hey, you know me better than that, Master," she said, "I learned from the best, including you,"

Shaak Ti couldn't help but smile at that. "Yes... you did..." she said, "I'm... I'm so glad you and Aren are both alright."

"We're going more than alright actually Master," Sutura said with a smile as she glanced at Aren "Not only did I get married with Aren before Galidraan, but now we currently have three children, two sons and a daughter. And they, along with us, are part of the Mandalorian Knights."

The Jedi Masters, and Obi-Wan rose an eyebrow at that.

"Mandalorian Knights?" said the latter, while Aren chuckled.

"I got the idea after finding an old Holocron on Phaeda made by a former Jedi named Dorjander Kace," he said, "During the Mandalorian Wars he lead a group of Jedi who fought for the Mandalorians, called the Mandalorian Knights, who believed they could change the Mandalorians from within. The idea got me and Sutura thinking, so since then we've been recreating the Mandalorian Knights, creating an order of Mandalorian Force-users. We've been following the old Jedi Code before it was revised by Odan-Urr."

The Jedi were shocked at that as Sutura continued from there, "We then began looking for Force-sensitives across the galaxy, most of them orphans from either the Yinchorri Uprising, the Stark Hyperspace War, and many other conflicts leading up to the Clone Wars. There were even a few Mandalorians who were Force Sensitive," she said. "In fact, all three of our children showed to be force sensitive."

"We just don't limit ourselves from recruiting just children," Aren explained, "Occasionally we've found several individuals who are far from being children, yet have remarkable force sensitivity."

The four Jedi were speechless at what the former Jedi were saying. It was a few minutes till Yoda spoke.

"Busy, you have been," he said, while the two smiled.

"Yes we have," they said at the same time, before Aren said "We just want the Mandalorians to be ready to defend themselves against any threat, be they either Separatists, or Sith Acolytes like Ventress."

Obi-Wan nodded at that, "True, even though Ventress is no longer in league with Dooku and the Separatists, she's still considered a very dangerous threat to the Republic," He said, and then decided to switch to another topic, "And with Mandalore having a Clone Army of their own, I have a feeling the Separatists will be very Hard pressed,"

The other three Jedi and Padme were surprised at that. And looked to Jango who was smirking.

"A Clone Army, you have?" Yoda said.

"Yes," Jango said, "Only this Clone Army is twice as old as the GAR's, its creation dating back a dozen years before the Battle of Naboo. Its similar to your Clones, however minus the genetic modifications which make the Clones absolutely loyal to whatever order they receive. And once the Clones reach maturity, we give them a Serum which cancels out the accelerated aging they are given."

"And its not all based off of Jango's DNA, even though there are quite a few Jango Clones," Sutura said with a smile "There are Clones of many notable Mandalorians, even ones from the past like Jaster Mereel, Shae Vizla, and Canderous Ordo. Even me and Aren donated some DNA for Clones."

The Jedi were surprised at that, but before they could say anything, Sutura held up a hand. "I know it sounds impossible, but the Kaminoan colonists on Sulu are persistent when it comes to studying Jedi DNA," she said, "Of course, the majority of our clones don't have Force-sensitivity, but there are still quite a few who do."

Yoda sighed a bit "_Very _busy you have been..." he said, and the two former Jedi smiled.

"It's just who we are Master Yoda," Aren said, "There ain't no rest for the wicked."

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Tatooine_**

* * *

On the desert world of Tatooine, a convoy of three landspeeders was making it's way across the Dune Sea, two speeders were Bantha II Cargo Skiffs, while the lead speeder was a large Luxury sail barge. On the deck of the luxury speeder, several men in black and white Clone Trooper armor stood guard, as another man who wore more civilian-esque clothes, and had well kept black hair and brown eyes, was pacing before the three men who now lied on their knees before him, their heads covered by sacks.

The man was with Republic Military Intelligence (RMI), and he was heading towards the Tatooine city of Anchorhead to gain transport back to Coruscant with their prize, who stood near one of the sails of the barge, a middle aged woman with long shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes wearing an officer uniform commonly used by senior officers of the CIS.

She was Doctor Gabrielle Britain, one of the Separatists top scientists. She had announced she was willing to defect to the Republic in exchange for protection for her and her family from another third party who wanted what she knew.

The RMI operative of course accepted, however during her transit to the Barge, they were intercepted by the three individuals now being held prisoner now before them, all of them claiming to be working for 'The Martyr.'

He had to make sure he heard that right, as there have only been rumors of the existence of 'Martyr'. And this presented him with a golden opportunity to not just bring back a High Valued Target, but to also get hard evidence against one of the most notorious and infamous criminal minds since Jabba the Hutt, who many people still debate even exists. Now, it was just a matter of getting the information out. "Alright, the flight plan I just planned out with the Agency lists me, my men, Dr. Britain here..." he began as he drew a DC-15 hand blaster "But one of you."

He then signalled the Clones, who brought the three captives to their feet. "The first one to talk gets to stay on my luxury barge up to Anchorhead."

He then grabbed the first man, before taking him to the railing of the barge, pointing his blaster in his head "Who paid you to grab Dr. Britain?" He demanded.

However, the man said nothing as he remained silent. The agent rolled his eyes as he pointed his blaster away from his head, and fired one round, missing him "He didn't fly so well!" He lied, before he signalled for the next prisoner "Who wants to try next?"

He then repeated the process as he pointed the blaster at the man's head "Tell me about Martyr!" he ordered. "You've got a lot of damn loyalty for a hired gun!"

However, rather than the man answering, the third and last prisoner chuckled "Well, perhaps he's wondering why someone would shoot a man..." he said in a half-synthesized voice "...before throwing him out of a barge?"

The agent looked at the man with a raised eyebrow as he pulled back the prisoner currently in his grip "At least you can talk." he said, "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who we are," the man said, "What matters is our plan."

The agent looked at him in curiosity, before he slowly pulled off the sack, and revealing the man's face "No one knew who I was until I put on this mask." he said, before the eyes of every Clone, the Agent, and the Doctor looked at the man in shock.

His face was dark red, and his head bald of any hair, with pair of cheek tendrils that hung down from his high cheekbones. However there were multiple scars across his face, and the lower half of his face was surrounded by a black mask which wrapped around his neck. His eyes were a burning sickly yellow with red trimming **(AN: The mask looks like Darth Malgus's mask from SW:TOR).** Many of the clones were whispering 'Martyr' or 'Its him, he's real.'

The agent managed to get over his shock before he looked at Martyr's mask "If I take that off... will you die?" he asked.

"It will be extremely painful... for you." Martyr said.

The Agent just smirked "Was getting caught a part of your plan?" he asked.

Though the Agent couldn't see it, Martyr was smirking behind his mask "Of course," he said, turning to the Doctor "Dr. Britain refused our offer in favor of yours. We had to find out what she told you-"

"N-Nothing!" The doctor said, fearfully backing away. "I said nothing!"

Martyr simply stared at her blankly, as the Republic agent just smirked. "Well, congratulations!" He said, "You got yourself caught! So what's the next step in your 'Master Plan'?"

He said nothing for a few moments, before he finally spoke again "Crashing this Barge." he said.

Suddenly, two beams of red light blasted into the two escorting Bantha Skiffs, destroying them instantly as they crashed into the Tatooine dunes, catching everyone by surprise. They looked up just in time to watch as a black and red _Trident-_class assault ship approached them from above, and landed right on top of their ship.

"What the fu-!" one of the troopers began to say before the barge was lifted into the air, making everyone fall off their feet, or be thrown from the barge. Martyr, in an impressive show of strength, broke free of his bindings before he slammed a punch right into the Operative's face, sending him flying over the edge of the barge. He then grabbed his fallen DC-15 as he began firing at the surviving Clone Troopers.

Then suddenly from out of the assault ship emerged multiple figures in black and grey armor, with tubes on the face and each mask with orange colored eyes which seemed to glow **(Imagine Helghast Shock Troopers from Killzone)**, they fired their weapons at the Clones, bringing them down quickly before Martyr approached the doctor, switching the blaster to stun. Before she could even cry in protest he fired, and knocked the scientist out.

"We have what we came for," he said as he lifted the scientist over his shoulder as he approached the assault ship "Let us leave... the flame is already rising my brothers." With that, the group of men re-entered the _Trident-_class, as it released the barge, but not before it unleashed a volley of laser fire destroying the barge as it crashed and burned in the dunes of Tatooine, as the vessel soared back towards the stars...

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back on Mandalore_**

**_City of Keldabe_**

* * *

As the negotiations between Jango and the Republic envoy continued, the Mandalorian and Jedi Knights felt a great disturbance in the Force.

"Did you feel that?" Aren asked Sutura, who nodded before gazing at the Jedi, who also nodded while Padme and Jango looked at them in confusion.

"What? What is it?" Padme asked.

"A Great disturbance in the force, there is." Yoda said, "Very dangerous, dark, but clouded," "And sinister," Obi-wan said, "Very sinister,"

Suddenly Shaak Ti's commlink went off, as she answered it and the holographic image of Plo Koon appeared "Master Plo Koon," she said, "What is it?"

"_There's... there's been an incident at the temple!_" Plo said, a slight edge of panic in his voice. "_There was a bombing at the Hangar!_"

The eyes of the Jedi, as well as those of Padme, Aren, and Sutura widened in alarm. "When did it happen?" Mace said in great worry.

_"It happened just 20 minutes ago! We have reports of multiple casualties!" _the Kel Dor Jedi said, "_Most of them are maintenance workers and clones!,"_

"Sorry I am, Mandalore," Yoda said as he stood to his feet. "Leave we must, emergency this is."

Jango nodded "I understand," he said, before he signalled Aren and Sutura "However if you allow me, I can send Aren, Sutura and their children to Coruscant with you. They will help however they can."

The diminutive looked at the two, and nodded, "Accept your offer, I do," he said, "Now, return to Coruscant we must,"

* * *

**_Meanwhile, on Coruscaunt_**

**_Jedi Temple_**

* * *

The once elegant Jedi Temple on Coruscant, had its beauty shattered as plume of smoke emerged out of the hangar bay of the temple, rising up into the sky.

Within the council chambers, all of the masters of the order were present in person, along with Aren, and Sutura, who also brought along their son Jaden, as well as Anakin and Ahsoka, who were called back from Cato Neimoidia to be here.

"How could the Separatists infiltrate the Temple?" Anakin asked, among the most disturbed about what had transpired.

Yoda sighed "Worse than that, it is." he said, regretfully.

Ahsoka didn't like the sound of that "What could be worse, Master Yoda?" she asked. The masters all exchanged worried glances at one another, as there was a few seconds of silence before Mace spoke "Everything is on the table," he said. "We have to look at the possibility that it could have been anyone in the temple. Even a Jedi."

"If a Jedi this is," Yoda said, shaking his head "Gone to the dark side, they have."

Anakin and Ahsoka were shocked by that, while the latter looked at the three individuals in Mandalorian Padawan had heard how the Mandalorian people had united after the Sith Lord Maul took over with help from the Death Watch, only for the former to be ousted and captured. From what she knew, these True Mandalorians were moderates compared to the New Mandalorians and the violent splinter group.

After her experience with the Death Watch on Carlac, she had a reason to be cautious."I don't mean to sound... rude or anything, but why are their Mandalorians here?" she asked.

"Its alright, we simply wanted to help out Miss Tano," Aren said with a nod, "We wish to help you capture whoever bombed the temple. Not only will this improve the relations between the Mandalorian Knights and the Jedi Order, but the Jedi Temple is where me and Sutura grew up, this is as personal to you as it is to us."

Ahsoka blinked at that, but choose not to question it, as Mace Windu nodded.

"Aren Takeo and his family have been sent here by the new current Mand'alor to help investigate the bombing," he said, "They will give you their full cooperation, and you will give them yours. "

Anakin nodded at that, "We understand, Master Windu," he said and then looked at his Padawan, "Right Ahsoka?"

"Yes, of course." Ahsoka said nodding, before sighing "I just... still I can't believe a Jedi would attack a place this sacred..."

"This is war Miss Tano," Jaden said, "Among many things, an enemy's objective is to demoralize their enemies. This was an attack on the Jedi, meant to demoralize not just the Jedi, but the Republic as well."

Mace nodded "You two, along with Aren, Sutura, and Jaden will lead the investigation." he said, "We can't trust anyone else who was here, even Jedi. You will all provide an impartial point of view, free of conscience."

"Careful, you must be." Yoda said warningly, "If willing to destroy the temple, the attacker is, to great lengths they will go, to keep from being caught."

"Then I guess we will have to go to even greater lengths to catch him," Anakin said confidently, as Aren chuckled.

"I was just about to say that," he said, before his face once again turned serious, "We'd best get to it then, let's head for the hanger."

The group nodded as they proceeded to leave the Council Chamber, before Aren stopped and turned around.

"Oh. Before I forget Masters, in case if this investigation goes south, I have a contingency plan, in the form of my eldest son and my daughter, who will be leading a squad of Clone Commandos from the Mandalorian military," he said, "In the unlikely, but possible chance that whoever this saboteur is, be they either Jedi or not, are not working alone, they will act as emergency back up."

The Council considered this plan before Yoda nodded.

"Agree with this contingency, we do," he said, "Go now, and may the Force guide you," Aren nodded and left the Council chamber along with the others.

* * *

**_Temple Hangar, Few Minutes Later_**

* * *

The two Jedi and three Mandalorians walked through the destroyed hangar, as recovery and bomb disposal scanned through the debris of the destroyed LAATs, looking for the bodies of victims, or searching for any more bombs.

Anakin sighed "I can still hear their screams..." he said, feeling those who died through the force.

Ahsoka could feel it too, "Master..." she said, "Do... you believe what the council said? That a Jedi could do this?"

"Not every Jedi agrees with this war Ahsoka," Anakin said regretfully, "There are many political idealists among us, like Dooku."

"And don't forget General Krell," Aren said, "He fell to the Darkside because he believed the Jedi were going to lose the war. And he also hated the clones of the GAR, because he saw them as inferior,"

"Only analysis and Investigation will prove what is true, and what is not." A Synthesized voice said, causing them to turn as an Analysis Droid walk towards them, holding a datapad in his hand.

"And you are?" Anakin asked.

"I am Russo-ISC," The droid answered, "Crime Scene analyzer droid of the Jedi. I will be working with you all on this case, I was assigned by Master Windu."

Jaden looked at the droid with a raised eyebrow, which was hidden by his helmet's visor. "Which means, you're our back up from the Jedi Order," he said and the droid nodded.

"Correct," he said, "The council believes that too many Jedi will make others outside the Order to assume that a majority of the evidence we would find to be biased,"

"Alright Ruuso," Anakin said, "You and Ahsoka will begin the interviews."

"I... would rather interview the witnesses, alone." The droid said, causing Ahsoka and Anakin to exchange glances.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Many of the witnesses have heard rumors that a Jedi was responsible for the explosion," Russo explained, "There will be... ill will towards you."

The three Mandalorians could only sigh at that, "Damn, news travels fast," Aren grumbled. "No kidding," Sutura said in agreement, "How is it that rumors are already spreading, even though the explosion just happened about 5 hours ago?,"

"A lot of things can happen in five hours," Anakin said, "Anyway Russo, I insist you take Ahsoka with you, I believe you are over exaggerating. Many Jedi were killed in this explosion, along with maintenance crews and Clones. Let us know if you find anything." Russo glanced at Ahsoka, and accepted the fact before she and the Droid turned around and left.

"Go with them Jaden," Sutura said, "They could use your help. We'll stay here with Anakin."

"Got it," Jaden said as he turned around and followed Ahsoka and Russo out of the hangar. Anakin watched as his Padawan, Russo, and Jaden, left for the the medical wing of the temple.

"The Force is strong with your son," he said to Aren and Sutura who nodded.

"We know," Aren said, smiling "He's one of the strongest knights in our order, has one of the highest Midi-chlorian counts recorded in a force sensitive, around 18,000 per cell."

Anakin blinked in surprise at that, "Wow, he's almost as strong as me," he said, causing the two Mandalorian Knights to chuckle.

"True," Sutura said, before heading to one part of the hanger, "Now let's get this investigation underway,"

The two men nodded as they followed her example as they began to meditate.

* * *

**_Temple Medical Center_**

* * *

The Medical center of the temple was still on overtime as survivors from the detonation were being treated for their wounds, some were lucky and only had at least a few scrapes and burns. While others were missing limbs, and some had burnt skin. It wasn't a pretty sight for Ahsoka or Jaden, but they put their thoughts aside as they began questioning the survivors.

"Did you notice anything unusual about the Hanger?" Ahsoka asked the first man, wearing the uniform of a maintenance member of the temple.

The man shook his head "Not really," he said. "However I did leave the hanger five minutes before the explosion."

"Did... everything seem okay before that?" Ahsoka asked, and the man shrugged.

"Everything seemed normal." he said, before he glanced around, and leaned towards Ahsoka "Is... is it true a Jedi might be responsible for the attack?" He whispered.

Ahsoka had a slightly worried expression, before she shook her head "We're still not sure of anything at this point," she said. Before she left as the medical droids continued to treat the man's leg.

"This distrust is... troubling." She said, as Russo and Jaden approached her. "Some of these people have worked for the temple for _years._"

"Fear, makes even the most trusting of individuals... irrational." Russo said, glancing through his Data pad.

"He's got a point there," Jaden said, sighing "All we _can _do is capture whoever did this before the fear and mistrust spreads."

"I think I know who did it," A voice said, as the three turned to see a Pantoran man who had several bandages on him "Who blew up the hangar."

They approached him and Ahsoka knelt down.

"Who?" she said.

"Jackar Bowmani," the Pantoran said, "I saw him him entering the hangar during my shift change, just right before the blast, he'd been working in the area it came from all day. It was the last place I saw him."

"Is this Jackar?" Russo asked, as he pulled up the image of an Abyssian on his data pad. The Pantoran nodded "Yes, that's him." he said.

"I need to know," The Analysis Droid began to ask "Have you seen him since the explosion?"

"No," The Pantoran said, shaking his head regretfully "To be truthful, I didn't see much of anything after the explosion."

"Thank you," Ahsoka said smiling with a nod, before the three moved away as a Medical Droid moved to help the Pantoran. "Looks like we need to find Jackar Bowmani, Russo."

"Indeed," he said, just as Anakin, Aren, and Sutura arrived.

"Anything Master?" Ahsoka asked, while said Jedi shook his head.

"No, and rumors of a Jedi behind the attack are spreading. I can sense the anger and confusion all around," he said.

"We have a lead," Jaden said, "Show him Russo,"

Russo nodded as he raised his Data pad, as the holographic image of the suspect appeared "We are looking for Jackar Bowmani, one of the temple workers." He said, "He was reported in the area where the bomb exploded, right before it happened. And no one has seen him since after the explosion."

Anakin shook his head "Come on," he said, "Nobody just disappears!"

"Unless it was well planned out," Aren commented, "It would have to if he wanted to get out of a building filled with Jedi and Force-Sensitives." he then rubbed his chin in thought "I don't like the look of things here..."

Anakin then sighed in frustration, "Well, let's search the Temple and find him," he said, "I'll get security to send out a bulletin," With that he turned and left with Aren and Sutura, leaving Ahsoka, Russo, and Jaden to continue their own search.

* * *

**_Later, _**

**_Jedi Temple Entrance_**

* * *

Outside of the Jedi Temple, protesters were gathered along the stairs holding up signs, and chanting things like 'No more war' as Republic Gunships flew around, and Jedi Guards stood to keep the protesters out of the temple. Among those guarding the temple was Jedi Weapon Master Cin Drallig, as he looked at the gathering crowd.

"Things are about to get more complicated Master Drallig," said one of the Jedi with him. Cin sighed, but nodded as Anakin, Aren and Sutura approached, as they saw the large crowds for the first time.

"Family and Friends?" Anakin asked the Jedi Weapon master.

"Yes," he said. "Looking for answers,"

The three nodded in understanding at that.

"So are we," Aren said, as Anakin brought out a holopad.

"This is the person we're looking for," he said and showed the image of Jackar Bowmani,

"This is the guy who may be behind all of this. If you see him, alert us immediately."

Cin nodded, before suddenly a female voice shouted "That is Jackar!" and they all turned to see a human woman step out from the crowd towards them.

"You know this man?" Anakin asked immediately.

"He's my husband!" The woman declared, causing the Jedi to look at her in surprise "I've been trying to reach him since the explosion! Where is he?"

The group looked at each other before turning back to the woman.

"Please come with us," Sutura asked and ushered the woman toward the Temple.

* * *

**_Later, _**

**_Inside the Temple_**

* * *

Once they had Jackar's wife, Letta Turmond, secured inside the Temple, it was now time to see what she knew, as Anakin and Aren entered the room where she was being held. "You have no idea where Jackar is?" Letta asked, sounding worried.

"Not at this time," Aren said, "But we are still searching for him."

"You are Jedi, and you cannot find him?" Letta demanded, as she sat down.

"I... understand your frustration-" Anakin began, before Letta cut him off.

"Don't," she said. "Just Find Jackar..."

"Letta..." Anakin stated calmly, "Do you think Jackar would do something like this? Blow up the Temple?"

Letta gave the Jedi a small glare, "That's so unlike Jackar," she said, "It was his dream to work in the Jedi Temple, and dedicated his _life _to serve the Jedi!. Not just anyone can just walk into your precious temple! He passed all the tests the Jedi gave him with flying colors!"

"Whoa, calm down ma'am," Aren said, trying to calm her down "We had to ask, everyone here is a suspect."

"Jackar would _never _do _anything _like this!" Letta pleaded "Please... find him..."

"We will, Letta," Anakin said, "We'll have someone take you home,"

Letta nodded before looking at Aren, more specifically his armor.

"I find it surprising that Mandalorians are helping Jedi look for the one who attacked the Temple," she said.

"Before I became a Mandalorian, I was a Jedi." Aren said, "The Temple was the first home me and Sutura ever had. This is as personal to me as it is to any other Jedi, or you."

Letta blinked at that, before another human in a Temple Security Guard uniform arrived. "This man will take you home," Anakin said, "If we do find Jackar, we will let you know. You have my word."

Letta simply nodded, before she followed the guard out of the room.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, _**

**_Hangar Bay_**

* * *

While Anakin and Aren questioned Letta, Ahsoka, Jaden, Russo, and Sutura were back inside the hangar bay, as they replayed the full holographic recording of what happened in the hanger just before, during, and after the explosion.

"Hmm..." Ahsoka hummed as she typed a few commands into her datapad "Based on the trajectory of debris... it seemed the blast came from... there." several lines of where the debris erupted from.

"But there's no bomb residue..." Jaden speculated. "You think Jackar could've set a ship to explode?"

"Possible," Russo said, typing additional commands into the terminal. "I'll use the Shrapnel from the blast to determine that."

Ahsoke hummed in thought "The witness said they saw Jackar in this area, its possible Jackar planned to do this, but just kept quiet... or..." she sighed a bit "It actually was a Jedi..."

"We don't know that yet Ahsoka," Jaden reassured. "Let's just focus on what we have now." "I found something," the Analysis droid said, grabbing their attention "An.. anomaly." He pressed buttons as the holograms continued to play "Something that should not be here..." The four of them approached what looked like pieces of a destroyed LAAT/i "These pieces came from the blast origin." The droid said, "They are covered with Microscopic Droids of a highly volatile nature."

"Nano-Droids?" Sutura asked to make sure, as Russo nodded "Yes," he said, as the hologram disengaged "Nano-Droids."

"Great," Ahsoka said sarcastically, "Now we're chasing Nano-Droids." Jaden meanwhile turned to Russo "Russo, I think you should check security footage, and see if Jackar has been at any other parts of the temple." he said, "He could have set up even more of these things around the temple."

Sutura meanwhile, looked at the images of the Nano-Droids on her own datapad, and her eyes narrowed "Wait a second here..." she said, drawing their attention "I know this model... their TK-1000 Nano-Droids!"

"TK-1000?" Ahsoka asked, as a look of realization crossed Jaden's face "Mom, are you sure?" he asked, as she nodded. "No doubt, I recognise them anywhere." she said, turning to Ahsoka. "TK-1000 series Nano-Droids are a series of Nano-Droids made by Farelle Industries. The True Mandalorians have a contract with Farelle Industries, as their supplying us with these Droids..." she then looked back at the image "But this doesn't make sense..." she said, shaking her head "TK-1000's shouldn't cause detonations like this... their primary functions are to help healing, curing diseases... their even working on making models which will extend people's life spans by hundreds of years!"

"Perhaps we should pay Farelle Industries a visit?" Russo asked, "I believe their Headquarters are located here on Coruscant."

"Me and Jaden will check them out," Sutura said, as they turned to leave. "I know the CEO, he should be able to help us. Ahsoka, Russo, you head to the security room and meet up with Anakin and Aren."

The Togruta and Analysis droid nodded and headed to the security room, while Jaden and Sutura and Jaden went in another direction.

* * *

**_25 Minutes Later_**

**_Farelle Industries_**

* * *

It took them a few minutes, but after gaining a speeder Jaden and Sutura arrived at the Headquarters of Farelle Industries, probably among some of the larger buildings of Coruscant, and not hard to miss.

Jaden and Sutura had entered the building, where the receptionist had informed them that the CEO was expecting them, since Sutura called ahead to let him know they were coming. They let them into the Elevator as they waited for it to reach the office.

Upon reaching the top floor, they entered the office of the CEO, it was a large room adorn with several artistic paintings and statues, weapons put up on display and even some armors, including a set of old Mandalorian Neo-Crusader armor. Sitting on the opposite end of the office behind a desk was a man who had short dirty blond hair and Hazel colored eyes, wearing a simple businessman attire. He was looking through the contents of a Datapad before he glanced up and smiled. "Sutura! Great to see you again!" he said as he put away the Datapad to give her and Jaden his undivided attention. "Its been a long time, and this is your son, Jaden, right?"

Sutura nodded at that, "Yes, and it's good to see you Rayce," she said, "Still doing that playboy act?" she asked and Rayce Farelle chuckled.

"You know me, Sutura," he said, "I have many enemies, and I have to act the part to make them think I'm nothing but a weak-willed pervert, certainly has its props though." He then folded his hands across the table "So, how can I help you Sutura? From your message, it sounded important."

Sutura nodded as she and Jaden took their seats across from Rayce. "Yes, it is." she said. "I assume you know of the bombing at the Jedi Temple, correct?"

"Aye, I have." Rayce admitted, with a short sigh "Sad business there, I heard quite a few people died... Jedi, Temple Workers, Clones... but what does that have to do with you being here?"

Sutura turned to Jaden, who nodded as he rose from his seat, and handed Rayce a datapad "At the detonation site, we discovered something." she said, "TK-1000 series Nano-Droids, of your companies design. We believe they were used to cause the explosion."

Rayce immediately looked through the content of the Datapad, with narrowed eyes, before they widened "Son of a bitch..." he muttered, causing the two to blink "How the hell could they of got these?"

"Something we should know, Rayce?" Sutura asked.

"These nano-droids... their an earlier version of the TK-1000's," Rayce said, as he stood from his chair, "One of my researchers who helped in developing them showed that the Nano-Droids can have a self-detonation device installed inside them. Individually, a detonation wouldn't do much, if not barely anything. But if enough Nano-Droids were present, you could do a huge amount of damage, and it would be pretty easy to deploy them without someone knowing."

He then shook his head "But I never released these types of Nano-Droids to the public," he said. "Not even to the Judicial Force, or the GAR. I didn't like em, these Nano-droids, if in the wrong hands, would become _very _dangerous. Terrorist could sneak these things into anywhere, and set off explosions across several City Blocks and kill countless people! The only ones that I have are locked away in storage, only myself and a handful of others have access to those storage centers."

Sutura then thought about that.

"Can you give me any names?" she asked, and Rayce thought about for a moment, before he nodded.

"Yes, I can give you a list now." He said, before he typed up a few commands on his console. "Sending them to your 'pad now. I'll go over some of the security footage too, see if I can find out who got into where the Nano-Droid were being stored."

Sutura nodded at that, "Thanks Rayce, if you see anything, let me know, alright?"

Rayce nodded at that, "No problem, I still owe you and Aren after that fiasco on Nar Shaddaa," he said, shivering a bit "Last time I date a Clawdite..."

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

**_At the Temple_**

* * *

Ahsoka, Aren, and Anakin entered the security room of the temple, where Russo and several other droids were going through the different files within the temple. "Bomani's file, sir." One of the droids said, as it handed Anakin a datapad, as he read through it with Ahsoka and Aren.

"He's a munitions expert," Ahsoka observed, and Anakin nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "He was the foreman of all of the gunship's bombs and weapons."

"That puts him as a prime suspect," Aren said. "He'd know where to do the most damage with those Nano-droids."

Ahsoka sighed as they approached Russo "We have _got _to find this guy..." she said, as they approached the analysis droid, who was looking at several holo screens at once, searching their data.

"Can you keep track of everything at that speed?" Anakin asked as he saw the holograms fast forward.

"It is simple data," Russo reassured "At this pace, I am able to view hundreds of hours of footage."

"Have you found Jackar yet?" Anakin asked, as the Droid paused the videos and raised his sensor glasses. "Unfortunately, not yet."

"I'll gather some Jedi, and search the temple." Anakin said, "If he's still here, he may be planning another attack."

"Instead of Jedi, I have Droids." Russo said, "They can do the job much faster."

"Do it," Aren said, "We should head up to the council chamber, let the council know what we've found out so far."

The three then left, while Russo looked toward his fellow analysis droids and ordered in a droid language to find Jackar.

* * *

**_Council Chamber_**

**_15 minutes later_**

* * *

Soon, Aren, Ahsoka, and Anakin met up with Sutura and Jaden as they reached the council chamber, where the Jedi Council awaited them.

"So, have you found anything yet?" Mace questioned.

"We have a few leads we're following," Ahsoka said, "But..."

"We still don't have answers." Sutura said, shaking her head "And there are a lot of questions that need e'm, like how Jackar got Farelle's self-destructive TK-1000 Nano-Droids to begin with. I've seen where their being kept, there is no way Jackar could of just slipped in and stole them."

"Rayce said he and his security men will go over security footage over the last few months," Jaden said. "See who got into the secured storage where the Nano-droids were being kept." Mace and Yoda exchanged glances with one another "It is imperative that the truth be found soon," he said. "There are whispers that the senate will assemble a meeting to decide whether the military police should get involved in the investigation."

Anakin and Ahsoka were surprised by that, while Aren, Sutura, and Jaden's eyes narrowed. "What? But they can't do that!" Ahsoka said in protest. Mace sighed as he leaned forward, folding his hands together.

"Clones died in that explosion, maintenance clones as well as civilians." he explained, "The Senate tends to take notice of these things, no matter where they happen."

"The senate should learn to mind their own business then," Aren snapped, "The attack happened to the Jedi Temple, making it a Jedi Matter. If you don't want the MP's help, then they shouldn't be able to send them in!"

Before the argument could continue, Anakin's comlink beeped on, as he answered it

"_Master Skywalker,_" Russo's voice was heard "_We... have found Jackar._"

"That was faster than I thought. If you excuse Masters," Anakin said, and motioned for the team to follow him. Aren grumbled something along the lines of 'stupid politicians' before exiting, as Sutura placated him by placing a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I know how you feel Aren," she said. "But the only thing we can do is to end this investigation before the senate send the MP's in."

Aren sighed "Yeah, let's just hope Jackar can give us some answers..." he muttered as they quickly followed the others to Russo's location. It took a short run before they finally reached the room, where the doors opened and Russo stood there before them. But no sign of Jackar.

"Where's Jackar?" Anakin asked, as he looked around the room.

"Well..." Russo said as they lead them into the room "Part of him is here..."

Jaden sighed "This isn't the time for jokes Ruuso..." he growled out.

"I'm not joking Mr. Takeo," Russo said, as they approached a table "_This _is all that remains of Jackar."

Anakin and the others looked, as Ahsoka and Jaden flinched a bit seeing the lone severed hand lying on the table. "H-His hand?" Jaden asked.

"The rest of him... exploded." Russo said, gaining a confused look from the others.

"Because he was so close to the bomb?" Ahsoka asked.

"No," Russo said, as he lowered his sensor glasses "Because he _was _the bomb."

**117Jorn: YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Dun-dununu nuu!**

**Patriot-112: Jorn, what are you doing?**

**117Jorn: Come on! You thought about it just as much as I was! **

**Patriot-112: *Groans* Can we get back to the story? You can joke about CSI Miami some other time.**

**117Jorn: Fine...**

Russo scanned the hand, before showing it to the Jedi and Mandalorians "This is the connection we needed for the explosion in the hangar, and why there was no explosive residue." he explained. "The Nano-Droids were _inside _his bloodstream."

Ahsoka blinked at that, "How did they...," she began only to be stopped by Sutura. "Either he injected them into his body, or...,"

"Someone gave them to him without knowing." Anakin finished with a sigh "This is just getting weirder by the minute... we're going to have to check Jackar's home for more clues."

Aren nodded at that, "Agreed, but we should tread carefully," he said, "Jackar was a munitions expert, so it's possible he rigged the place with traps,"

Anakin nodded at that, "True," he said, and the group left for the now dead suspect's apartment.

* * *

**_Later_**

**_Coruscaunt lower city_**

* * *

After getting a speeder, the two Jedi and three Mandalorian Knights reached the lower cities of Coruscant, where Jackar and his wife had an apartment that they lived in. After asking around, they found out where they lived.

"Not the nicest place..." Anakin said, as they approached the door to the apartment room Jackar and Letta owned.

"I thought working for the Jedi payed better..." Ahsoka muttered, "Looks like Ben was right afterall..."

"Who?" Jaden asked, as Anakin knocked on the door.

"Just a friend of mine who works at the temple," Ahsoka said, shaking her head.

Anakin knocked again, however there was no response. He then used the force, and allowed themselves inside the house, which was dark as all of the lights were turned off.

"Hello?!" Anakin called out, "Letta!?"

"Looks like no one's home," said Jaden.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Ahsoka said with a roll of her eyes.

"You two start searching for any Droids," Anakin said, "But be careful, remember that Jackar was a munitions expert. Keep an eye out for traps. I'd rather not set off anymore explosions today."

Jaden and Ahsoka nodded, as they looked deeper into the house, while Aren, Anakin and Sutura looked as well. Anakin searched near a clothes dresser, while Aren checked some furniture, and Sutura near a cabinet.

"If I were a explosives expert...," Aren said, "...where would I hide the bombs?"

Jaden and Ahsoka continued looking through the house, noticing that most of the lights were not working at all. "Hello? Letta?" Jaden asked out loud, "Anyone home?" Ahsoka continued scanning, looking for Nano-Droids, before suddenly her scanner started beeping, "Wait... I've got something..." she said, as she entered the kitchen of the apartment.

Jaden followed her lead, as the scanner began to beep faster, indicating she was getting closer. As they approached a table, Ahsoka's eyes widened as she scanned the food on the plate. "Master!" She called out, and moments later Anakin, Aren and Sutura rushed into the kitchen "Sensor's got something... the Nano-Droids are in the food!"

"The food?" Anakin asked. "I guess that leaves one question... did he eat them willingly, or did someone force him?"

"I think its more likely someone _snuck _them inside his food," Sutura said, it was then they heard a voice.

"W-What are you doing here?"

They turned and saw Letta standing in the doorway of the kitchen, with a surprised and, what the Force-sensitives could tell, nervousness.

"We learned that Jackar _was _involved in the bombing," Anakin answered.

Letta's eyes widened "T-That can't be true!" she said, "Jackar would never..."

"Ahoska, see if she's got any Nano-Droids on her." Anakin said, as Ahsoka moved towards Letta, scanning her. Ahsoka shook her head when the scanner didn't pick up any Nano-droids.

"She's clean master," the Padawan said, as Anakin and the others move toward her. "I think it's best you come back with us to the Temple," Anakin said. "We have reason to believe now that someone set Jackar up. Maybe you can help us make sense out of all of this?"

"I'll... answer any questions I can..." Letta said with a nod, before she began to follow the group outside of her apartment. As they walked out, Letta looked at her surroundings, as people passed by where they walked. Suddenly, she grabbed a random civilian who walked by, and threw him at Jaden and Ahsoka, forcing them to the ground before she made a break for it down the street in the confusion.

"Letta!" shouted Sutura as she saw the woman jump on a passing vehicle, "Dammit!" She then reached into a pouch and brought out, what Anakin recognized as a toxic dart, and loaded it into the launcher on her gauntlet. "Hey! We want her alive!" He said.

"Don't worry, it's loaded with a sedative that should knock her out." Sutura reassured as she took aim.

However, just before she was about to launch it, there was the sound of something whirling through the air, and suddenly Letta's arms and legs were tied together as she fell back onto the ground with a thump and a roll.

This caused the others to all blink in surprise, before approaching Letta, to find her bound by a whipcord, "What... who threw that?" Aren asked.

"Hey, who's that?" Jaden asked, pointing to a nearby rooftop. The others, along with most of the other civilians looked up, and standing on the edge of the roof was a figure.

**BGM: The Dark Knight Soundtrack 'Aggressive Expansion'**

He was humanoid in appearance, however that was all they could tell, as he was clad from head to toe in a black and red trimmed armor, and a jet black hooded cloak which waved in the passing winds. It's helmet looking very akin to a Mandalorian Shock Trooper helmet, with a T-Shaped visor that glowed red, giving the figure a very intimidating appearance. **(1)**

"Somebody you guys know?" Anakin asked, seeing the similarities between the Mandalorian Knight and the individual's armor. The Mandalorians shook their heads.

"He's not with us," Aren said, "Its similar to Shock Trooper armor... but different..."

"Its Shadow-Born..." one of the others of the crowd muttered, before several more began muttering 'Shadow-Born'.

"Shadow-Born?" Sutura asked, before suddenly the figure seemed to disappear for a few moments, before jumping down from above landing next to Letta.

"_I assume you can handle things from here?_" The figure asked, his voice masked with a highly synthesized voice.

The group was shocked for a moment before nodding. The figure then turned and grabbed the bound woman, who began to struggle in fear of the imposing figure. Then, the person tossed Letta over to Aren and Anakin, who caught her.

"_You might wanna hurry and place her in a secure place," _Shadow-Born said, _"Chances are, whoever she got those Nano-droids from, is going to want her dead to keep her quiet,"_

Before Aren or any of the others could say anything more, the figure seemed to jump back up into the air, and vanished within the shadows. Jaden tried to track him through the Force... but he couldn't even sense him. "Who the hell was that guy?" He asked.

"The Shadow-Born..." One of the passing civilians said, looking up at where the figure disappeared. "He is a dark knight against crime-doers, bringing Justice to Coruscant against those who abuse their power, as the crime lords of Coruscant themselves fear him." The others were surprised at that.

"How come we never heard of him in the upper levels of the city?" Anakin asked, and they heard Letta snort.

"Why else?" the woman said, "Most of the CSF along with the Senate don't tolerate him, because he's taking the law into his own hands. So they blocked any information about him leaving the Underworld, because he's doing the job _you _and the CSF should be doing!"

"Well, you'll have all of the time in the world to tell us about this guy, as well as why you tried to run." Sutura said with a sharp glare. "You fed the Nano-Droids to Jackar." It was not a question.

Letta just glared right back at Sutura "There are things you don't know _Mandalorian_" she hissed, "You are dealing with forces you don't understand,"

Aren walked up to Letta, while giving her a glare, "I fought many things I didn't understand," he growled out, "But nothing excuses what _you _did. I can only imagine what the Republic will do to you."

Letta said nothing, as Aren 'escorted' her back towards their speeder, to return to the Jedi Temple

* * *

**_Later_**

**_Jedi Temple_**

* * *

The investigation team, along with Mace Windu, Master Yoda, and Obi-wan were walking through the hallways of the Jedi Temple, after bringing Letta back and handing her to the Temple Security Force.

"Letta Turmond has been taken to a holding cell in the lower section of the temple," Mace said, as Ahsoka held up a Holo-pad which showed the image of Russo.

"_I am pleased to report that there were no other Nano-Droids found in the sweep of the temple,_" Russo said. "_And I am also pleased to report that based on security footage, Jackar Bowmani acted alone, there were no Jedi involved._"

"Thanks Russo," Ahsoka said nodding, "Good Job." She then deactivated the pad.

"Did the woman say what her reasons were for attacking us?" Mace asked.

"Not yet," Ahsoka said. "But we are working on it."

Mace sighed "I believe we can guess her motives easily enough," he said. "Public opinion is swaying against the Jedi, that is becoming clear. This war... is getting less and less popular every day it persists."

Ahsoka nodded "We know," she said, "I'm relieved we solved this case, but..."

"What it had really been a Jedi?" Anakin finished, as Ahsoka nodded. "Yes..." she said, "I don't know how I would've felt if a Jedi was really behind this."

"There will be Jedi who disappoint us Ahsoka," Anakin said, before he smiled a bit "But as long as we know that there are good Jedi like us, who fight for what's right, even as long as there is people like Sutura, Aren and the other Mandalorian Knights, it makes it all worth it."

Sutura nodded, before her own Holopad began to beep, and she raised it as Rayce appeared "Rayce, did you find anything?" she asked.

Rayce sighed "_Well, I got good news and bad news for you Sutura,_" he said. "_Good news: We checked security footage, and we have an I.D on which of my employee's gave the Nano-Droids to Letta to begin with, Lan Olesa. The Bad News? He's dead, I sent one of my security teams with a team of CSF troops to his residence to arrest him... but we found him dead in his own house,_"

The whole group was shocked by that.

"What!? How?" Sutura asked as Rayce sighed.

"_From_ _what the doctors managed to find out from the autopsy, his lower legs were cut off, which was by either a lightsaber, or some other type of bladed energy weapon, if the cauterized wounds where the only indication_" he said, "_What killed him though was that his neck was snapped, like someone grabbed it and twisted it violently to the side. I think whoever killed him cut his legs off first to make him suffer, and then killed him."_

Once again, the whole group looked at Rayce in shock.

"Please tell me this is a joke..." Sutura said, but Rayce shook his head.

"_No joke Sutura,_" he said. "_But we can't 100% confirm its a Jedi, there's always the chance it was a Sith Acolyte like Ventress, or someone else with an bladed energy weapon similar to a Lightsaber._"

Sutura sighed at that, "Thanks for informing us Rayce...you're a real help," she said.

_"I'm sorry I couldn't help more," _he said, _"Also, the total number of Nano-droids stolen from the warehouse where Olesa got them is at least 25 crates full, we managed to get most of the ones he stole, the only ones missing must be the ones Letta used. Though just in case I'm tightening security in my facilities." _he then paused for a moment as he looked at something off screen "_Gotta go, contact you later Sutura._" And the holo-pad deactivated.

Sutura sighed at that, "Well, whoever did this certainly doesn't want to leave ANY loose ends," she said, and turned to the others, "I think it would be best we follow Rayce's example and increase security, more importantly around Letta, since she's just a pawn, she could probably tell us who was the mastermind,"

"Getting her to talk won't be easy," Jaden said, shaking his head. "She doesn't seem to have a high opinion on Jedi... or Mandalorians for that matter."

Everyone nodded at that.

"It seems that this case just got a whole lot harder," Anakin said as the group continued down the hall while passing many Jedi either training or heading for a different part of the temple.

* * *

**_Patriot-112:_****_ And another chapter down!_**

**_117Jorn:_****_ Yeah! And the next one is just around the corner!_**

**_Patriot-112: _****_Now before we leave, let's introduce you to a few OCs. The ones you already, and one in the next chapter! Jorn, will you introduce our three new OCs, while I introduce the future one? _**

**_117Jorn: Sure!_**

* * *

**Name:** Rayce Farelle

**Age:** 120 (Looks 20 by human standards)

**Gender:** Male

**Hair Color:** Short, dirty blond hair

**Eye color:** Hazel

**Height:** 6'0

**Body Tone:** Athletic

**Species:** Morellian

**Personality:** Intelligent, sociable, and confident.

**Homeworld:** Morellia

**Bio:** Rayce Farelle is a descendant of Thrak Farelle, the founder of Farelle Industries. His father founded the company nearly 200 years before the start of the Clone Wars, originally branched off of the Morellian Weapons Conglomerate, the branch became independent and quickly began making several advances in technology, not in just weapon technology, but also Artificial Intelligences, and Droid Tech. One of the many legacies his father brought forth was his new Nano-Droids. He developed new TF-1000 Nano-Droids, in an attempt to replicate the longevity of the Morellian Race upon other races of the galaxy, if not make it so they and many of his own species could live even longer. Unfortunately, Thrack died before his dream could be realized. But he left his legacy within the trusting hands of his son, Rayce. He continued working on the TF-1000, and used them in several new ways. Thanks to using the TF-1000, he has found new and improved ways to cure diseases, including such previously believed incurable diseases such as Cancer. During the height of his career, Rayce was secretly contacted by the Mandalorian Union, who used his Nano-Droids to help solve the problem of accelerated aging and other obedience augmentations for Clones.

* * *

_**Name**_: Tiernan Kryze

**_Race_:** Human (Mandalorian)

_**Gender**_: Male

_**Eye color**_: Lime green

_**Hair color**_: blonde with red streaks

**_Age_:** 2 years older than Obi-wan

**_Personality_: **Mostly headstrong, but cares about his clan and family

**_Attire_: **Crusader Mk. II armor, colored, metal grey with indigo trim. Black shoulder cloak over right shoulder.

**_Bio_: **Born into the Mandalorian Clan Kryze, on Kalevala Tiernan was a man who wanted to preserve the warrior ways of Mandalore, but only so as to protect Mandalorian Space from invaders. He became grief-stricken when he saw his Clan split due to their stances. While most joined the New Mandalorians, others either went to the Death Watch or the True Mandalorians. His two closest cousins, the sisters Satine and Bo-Katan who he saw as his own siblings become enemies, causing him to place the blame of his Clan's crisis on the Republic and to a lesser extent, the Jedi. He decided not to become involved in the Civil War, due to the New Mandalorians' Extreme Pacifism, and the Death Watch's recklessness and arrogance. He did provide some support for the True Mandalorians, but overall stayed out of the conflict. He married a woman, named Selene Savii, and had two children with her, two sons named Kandos and Kerrik, while adopting a third, a Human girl named Katerina, a Force-adept whom he rescued on Rattatak.

* * *

**Name: **Riona Bandph

**Age: **19

**Gender: **Female

**Species: **Human (Dathomirian)

**Height: **5'12"

**Eye Color: **Golden yellow

**Skin tone:** Fair

**Hair color/style:** Brown in eight ponytails

**Personality: **Mostly calm, but fierce when angry

**Affiliation: **Dathomir Nightsisters (Formerly); Mandalorians (Clan Takeo); Mandalorian Knights

**Attire: **Female Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor, colored dark green with black trim (Think a different colored version of Bo-Katan's armor)

**Weapon(s):** E-5 blaster pistol; purple colored Lightwhip; purple bladed Mando'kad (Mandalorian lightsaber. Design based on the Darksaber)

**Other: **Black Nightsister marks around her eyes

**Bio: **A human born to colonists, Riona's parents were killed when she was three by a rogue Rancor. She was found by the Nightsister Clan, and was raised by Mother Talzin herself, due to sensing her strong Force-sensitivity. Using the colonists ship which was found intact, Riona was one of the few Nightsisters to explore the galaxy. In her travels she became a freelance Bounty hunter in order to bring money to her clan. She became acquainted with Kycina the mother of Darth Maul, the former Apprentice of Darth Sidious, and Savage Opress, during a time when she was her guard. Over time the two became close friends, with Riona promising Kycina to save Savage from the fate of a Nightbrother. In 21 BBy, during the second year of the Clone Wars, she met the Mandalorian Knight, Jaden Takeo, more precisely, attacked him after thinking he was after a bounty on her head. After managing to convince her he meant no harm, Jaden taught Riona how to use the Force and how to construct and use a Mando'kad. During this time, the two become close. When the Separatists invaded Dathomir, under from Count Dooku, to massacre the Nightsisters. During the battle, Riona and Jaden destroyed a quarter of the CIS battle droids, before being forced to retreat. Meeting up with Mother Talzin, the Shaman instructed her adopted daughter/student to leave Dathomir with Jaden. After bidding farewell, Jaden and Riona left Dathomir, and headed back to Mandalorian Space. During the trip, Jaden confessed his feelings to the Nightsister, who returned them. When they arrived on the moon of Concordia, Riona was adopted into the Takeo Clan, due to her love for Jaden.

* * *

**117Jorn: _That's all of the O.C's for today, expect more in chapters to come, along with a few other things!_**

**_Patriot-112:_****_ Yep, so stick with us folks! In the next chapter, things are gonna be heating up as we continue the Temple Bombing! Until then..._**

**_Both: _****_May the Force be with you!_**

* * *

**(1): Just imagine the Terminus Assault Armor from Mass Effect 2 and 3, only give it a black hooded cloak.**


	5. Chapter 4: Peril

_**Patriot-112:**__** Hey Everybody! Here I am with my faithful co-writer and friend, 117Jorn, bringing you another exciting chapter of The Second Return!**_

_**117Jorn:**__** That's right, and for this chapter, let's just say things will be VERY different than how they happened in the original Clone Wars episodes. **_

_**Patriot-112:**__** Yep! So sit back, relax, and watch the magic happen!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**A day of Peril**_

* * *

_**Location:**__** Jedi Temple**_

_**Time: One day after the Bombing**_

* * *

A Day had passed since the temple bombing, and Letta was under full Jedi custody. However today was the day that many of the Jedi Temple, along with several workers had gathered for the eulogy of the Jedi and Temple workers who died during the hangar bombing. Jaden, Matthew, Amy, and their parents were also present as well, along with chancellor Palpatine, Padme, and Bail, among other notable individuals.

Yoda walked before the bodies before them, covered in burial cloth. "One with the Force, they are," he began. "And our job it is, to remember that we will in time, also pass on. Luminous beings are we, but temporary vessels our bodies are. And we shall all find ourselves here, in time."

He then paused for a moment. "A moment of silence I ask," he said. "So we may remember, and to move on."

As the others bowed their heads in silence, Ahsoka looked to her side and saw her best friend Barriss Offee, who appeared to be more sad than the others.

"You were close to one of them?" she asked, and the Mirialan nodded.

"Tutso Mara..." she said. "We... we trained together..." she then smiled a bit "He... he helped me learn... how to hold my Lightsaber the right way..."

"Live for the living Jedi, we must," Yoda continued, as he came to a stop. "Live through us... forever they will."

With that he tapped his cane and the cloth covered bodies of the six fallen Jedi lowered below and six lights glowed, showing them being cremated.

After the funeral procession, the people who attended went back to their normal duties. Anakin, Ahsoka, Jaden and Barriss walked down the halls of the Temple along with Wilhuff Tarkin. "So, what happens to Letta now?" Ahsoka asked.

"She has been moved," Tarkin said, causing Ahsoka to blink in surprise.

"Moved?" she asked. "To where?"

Tarkin decided to elaborate, "The Senate has decided that this case be handled by the military, thus why Letta Turmond is now in Military custody,"

Ahsoka looked at Tarkin in surprise and shock. "B-But why?" she asked. "This is a Jedi matter, isn't it!?"

"Clones were killed, which makes this Terrorist attack a Military matter." Tarkin said, with a barely noticeable smirk on his features. "An attack on the Jedi, is also an attack on the Republic Senate."

"Admiral Tarkin is right," Anakin said. "Letta isn't a Jedi, it's not our job to be judge and jury over a citizen of the Republic."

"Yes, but we also need to find out what else Letta knows." Jaden said. "She obviously wasn't working alone, someone gave her those Nano-Droids to feed Jackar, and someone killed Lan Olesa to cover their tracks."

Tarkin still kept his stoic face. "True, but, the Chancellor has concluded that the Jedi be removed from as many military functions as possible, you have said it yourselves: The Jedi are _peacekeepers,_ not Soldiers."

Ahsoka's eyes narrowed at that. "I just hope the Chancellor knows what he's doing," she said, and Tarkin smirked at that.

"I assure you Padawan Tano, that what the Chancellor decides, it rarely isn't without a strategy," he said as they arrived at an elevator. Upon its arrival, Tarkin stepped inside.

"I'll meet with you later, Ahsoka," Anakin said before he approached the elevator himself. Ahsoka nodded as she, Jaden, and Barriss turned and left. Once they left, Anakin sighed. "In ways, she's still very young," he said.

"Indeed," Tarkin said as the door closed behind them.

Meanwhile, the three others walked down the halls of the Temple, before Jaden groaned a bit. "Tarkin... I hate that guy," Jaden said bluntly, shaking his head. "He's a bit too over confident for his own good."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement. "I know how you feel. Even though after I saved him from being killed on Lola Sayu, I always get the feeling he secretly hates Jedi," the Togruta Padawan said. "But he always manages to get along with Skyguy somehow."

Jaden raised a brow at that. "Skyguy?" he questioned.

"Anakin," a voice said ahead of them. "Skyguy was her counter whenever he would call her Snips." They looked ahead as they saw three individuals approach them. The first was a woman who looked 16 years old, with a set of light brown Jedi Padawan robes with a visor which seemed to cover where her eyes should be, and had long shoulder length red hair tied into a ponytail,and stood at 5'11. The second was a man who looked just as old as the woman, only he appeared to be a Theelin/Zeltron Hybrid. He had short dark red hair and dark green eyes with a few horns on his head, while he stood at 6'0. The third person was wearing the uniform of a Temple Security guard, with an Echani Vibroblade strapped to his back, and a DH-17 Blaster Pistol on his side. He had short crew cut white hair and silver colored eyes standing at 5'9.

Jaden chuckled a bit, glancing at Ahsoka. "Snips?" he asked, while Ahsoka seemed to blush at that, while glaring at the person who said it.

"Thanks a lot, Jens!" the Togruta Padawan said, as the Miraluka woman who spoke giggled a bit while the two men laughed a bit as well, even Barriss was giggling a bit.

"Come on, it was funny," the Echani man in the security uniform said, still chuckling a bit. "Besides, your friend here would have found out sooner or later!"

Ahsoka sighed as she rubbed her temples. "You three, I swear...Jaden, these are my best friends along with Barriss. Jens Hantomar, Ben Pulastra, and Lanom Groshun."

"Pleasure to meet you," Jaden said with a nod.

"And you, Jaden," Jens said with a slight bow. "We've heard much about what you and the Mandalorian Knights did during the Battle of Sundari."

"It's nice to know the Jedi and Republic aren't the only ones fighting in this war anymore," Lanom said with a smile. "Hopefully you can help give us some breathing room."

Jaden smiled at that. "Well, we have just liberated Concord Dawn from the Seps, and there are plans for a major offensive, but the rest of it is classified," he said. "All I can tell you is that the Clanker's won't know what hit 'em."

"Man, I wish I could be out there fighting with you guys..." Ben groaned out. "But, being a temple security guard... I'm probably not gonna see any action unless the Sep's invade Coruscant."

Jaden could only shrug. "It could happen. Despite it being home to an entire army of clones, it is possible to invade Coruscant," he said. "It will be a hard fight, though."

"Honestly, I don't want the fighting to reach Coruscant," Ben admitted. "I'm all for a good fight... but I'd rather avoid getting civilians caught in the crossfire."

"Same here," Jaden said. "Hopefully we will be able to minimize casualties in the war, with the Mandalorians and Republic working together."

Everyone nodded at that, until Ahsoka's comm-link beeped. A moment later, Anakin's voice came up.

"_Ahsoka! We're needed in the war room!"_ he said. Moments later, Jaden's own comm-link activated, as his father's voice came through. "_Jaden, War Room, ASAP!_" he said.

"What's up, Dad?" Jaden asked his father.

"_It's the Separatists, they're launching another counter-attack, and it's near Mandalorian Space,_" Aren said. "_They're invading Ord Cestus and Cathar!_"

"_The Mandalorian Union is mobilizing forces to defend the planets as we speak, and so are we,"_ Anakin said. "_We need to move out!_"

Ahsoka looked at her Comm-link in surprise. "But... the investigation..." she began, only to be stopped.

"_Don't worry about that now, Ahsoka," _Anakin said._ "We're already assigning another team to handle it. You and Jaden head to the War Room for the briefing."_

"Ahsoka, we gotta go," Jaden said as he turned his own Comm-link off. "This is just as important as the Investigation, the Sep's won't wait for us after all."

Ahsoka sighed a bit, but she nodded. "We'll be there soon, Master," she said before turning off the comm-link, turning to Barriss and the others. "Well, duty calls, I guess."

Her friends nodded in understanding at that.

"You better hurry Ahsoka," Ben said. "Hopefully you can catch up to where the other team left off, when you get back."

Ahsoka smiled a bit, before she and Jaden turned around and rushed towards the War Room for their next mission. The group of four friends then decided to head in another direction.

"It's strange..." Jens said, causing the others to look at her in curiosity.

"What is Jens?" Lanom asked.

"The Mandalorians..." Jens said. "For almost all of our recorded history, Mandalorians have been the traditional enemies of the Jedi, along with the Sith, except on a handful of exceptions. Yet they are willing to put away their grudges against us, to fight a common enemy."

Ben hummed in agreement. "Yeah, the Mandalorians should have every right to hate us and the Republic," he said, surprising the others. "The excision nearly 700 years ago, the Battle of Galidraan..."

"And the Mandalorian Wars," Barriss finished. "That was the conflict that started the whole rivalry between the Jedi and the Mandalorians."

"Yeah..." Jens said.

"Ah! There you are!" shouted a voice and everyone turned and saw Master Arligan Zey approaching.

"Master Zey?" Barriss asked, the group turning to him. "What is it?"

"I came after I heard about the current investigation team being sent off to the front lines," he said, and the Padawans and Security guard rose an eyebrow at that.

"Well that was fast," Ben said. "Anakin had called Ahsoka to the War Room just moments ago,"

"I know, I just heard it myself." Arligan said, "Which is why I need to find a new team which will help me during the rest of this investigation."

The four teenagers all looked at him, with Jens asking. "But, you're the head of the Special Operations Brigade! Who will handle things in your place?"

Arligan just smirked a bit, "I already had Maze take over for me. He can handle it."

The young Jedi and Guard all had a feeling that the ARC Trooper will give the Jedi Master a mouth full when this investigation was over.

"So...who do you have in mind?" Lanom asked, and Arligan just smirked more.

"I believe you four should be the most help," he said, causing them to all blink in surprise. "I've read up on some of your files, you've all seen some fair action in the Clone Wars here and there, and Ben has experience around the streets of Coruscant, something many Jedi are lacking. Something tells me you four might be able to help out quite a bit in this investigation."

The four could only either scratch their heads or blush in embarrassment.

"Uhh, thanks Master Zey," Ben said, and Arligan chuckled.

"Don't mention it," he said. "Now, I already talked to your masters Jens and Barriss, so, no need to inform them."

The mentioned Padawans nodded at that. "Sounds good to me," Ben said. "It'll be nice to actually _do _something... I love my job here, but most of the time I'm just standing around here at the Temple. It'll be nice to actually get out more."

Arligan nodded at that. "I know how you feel," he said and then motioned for the Padawans and Security Guard to follow him.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**At the Republic Military Base**_

* * *

Not too far from the Jedi Temple itself, the personal military garrison base of Tarkin's forces stood, as patrols of AT-TE's, and Clone Troopers patrolled the base's perimeter in the night sky, as LAAT/i's soared over the skies.

Inside the base's prison sector, Letta Turmond sat in her own cell, unable to sleep. She had been held here for the past four days since she was captured by the Jedi, and their Mandalorian allies. Having a long time to think about everything she had done. She basically sacrificed her own husband, just to strike a blow at the Jedi. Though she had some respect for the Jedi, she believed this was something that needed to be done.

Suddenly, the lights of her cell began to flicker for a moment, before they died as the emergency lights turned on, as her cell glowed red. This surprised her for a moment, but she didn't pay much mind to it.

"_Letta Turmond._" A synthesized voice said, causing her to jump as she looked at the opposite side of the cell, to see none other than the Shadow-Born standing there. The woman's eyes widen in fear as she saw the visor glowing menacingly red, as it glared at her.

"W-What do you want?" she said in a terrified voice as the cloaked figure stood over her.

"_I need answers_" the vigilante said, "_And you're the only one who can give them to me, don't bother calling for help, I temporarily deactivated the cameras, no one will hear you._" He then strode towards her, before grabbing her by the neck, and lifting her up into the air "_Who gave you the Nano-Droids?_" He demanded, "_Who are you working for?_"

Letta grabbed the Vigilante's arm in a vain attempt to get free, "A...A man from Farelle Industries gave them to me! As well as showing me how to put the droids into Jackar! H-He said he was doing it on someone's orders!"

"_Whose orders?" _Shadow-Born demanded again. "_And don't say Rayce Farelle, I know it was not him._"

Letta seemed hesitant to answer, before she gulped. "H-He only calls himself... Martyr." She said, "That's all I know!"

"_Martyr?" _the masked man said, before tightening on the woman's throat making her struggle, "_Are you sure that was the name he said_?"

Unable to talk, Letta could only nod her head vigorously. "_Thank you, then,_" he said. "_Sweet dreams._" And with that, he knocked her out as she fell to the floor of the cell.

…..

"Hey! Wake up!" shouted a voice, as Letta was beginning to come to. Her eyes opened and the first thing she saw was one of the many clone troopers of the GAR.

"Uhh... what...?" Letta groaned out as she stood back up. "What do you want?"

"I'm asking the questions here," said Commander Fox. "Did anyone come into your cell?"

Letta blinked at that, "What do you mean?"

"There was a power outage in this sector of the base," Fox said. "And there was a slight flux in the power to your cage, so I ask again: Did anyone enter your cell?"

She was half tempted to tell the Clone the truth, however she simply shook her head. "No..." she said. "No one."

Fox's eyes narrowed behind his visor, knowing that she was lying somehow. But, he'll let the interrogators figure that out. "We'll see if you're saying that when the Interrogators are done with you," he said, before he turned and left Letta alone.

As she once again sat down in her bunk, Letta was suddenly given a feeling of nervousness, almost as if she could feel that something was going to happen, and soon.

* * *

_**3 Hours Later**_

_**Jedi Temple**_

* * *

In the War Room, the Jedi, along with the Mandalorians of Clan Takeo, were looking at the Star chart which showed the entire galaxy. Obi-wan was there as he pointed out the Separatist attack.

"The Separatist Forces have attacked four sectors, which includes the Quelii Sector, near Mandalorian Space," he said, as the galaxy map zoomed in on the Quelii Sector. "We believe the attacks are being launched from the Gordian Reach, and their focusing most of their efforts on the Cathar and Ord Cestus systems, the latter of which has already been nearly overrun."

"The Republic and the Mandalorian Union are preparing to defend Cathar, and begin a counter-attack on Ord Cestus to aid the forces already there." Aren continued. "The GAR's 442nd Siege Battalion is already planet-side on Ord Cestus, trying to hold off the Separatists. But without help, they are going to be wiped out. The 3rd Mandalorian Strike Fleet is preparing to launch an attempt to reinforce their positions, but they won't be able to do much without help."

"On Cathar, we already have the 495th Legion lead by master Telma Klos, mounting a defense," Obi-wan said, shaking his head. "But they won't hold off against them for long without help."

"We got that covered," Sutura said, and then load a data disc into the hologram, and three images appeared, one was a wolf-like Sentient that reminded the Jedi of the Shistavanen, wearing what looked like red and white ceremonial armor. The wolf-like creature had black fur with white fur on it's belly.

"This is Master Solus Romul, Commander of the 33rd Mandalorian Division," She explained. "His unit is mostly made up of Lycan Warriors like himself, along with Jaster and Shae clones. I received word from HIGHCOM that his unit is among the closest, and will be moving in to assist. They should be able to help hold the line until we arrive."

She then turned her focus to the other two individuals, a Chalactan woman, who appeared to be just entering her 30's wearing jade green and copper brown female Mandalorian shock trooper armor, and wearing a grey colored kama. Her hair was a dark brown color braided in three ponytails, and her eyes were a grey color.

The final individual was a mystery to them, since they were wearing what they recognized as a hybrid between Ubese and Mandalorian Armor, but they could tell he was male because of his body shape. The armor itself was colored a dark yellow with maroon trim, while a blood red shoulder cape draped over his left arm. His trademark Ubese helmet was on his head concealing his face.

"These two are General Sepa Villanes and Fleet Admiral Rivash Reanne, they command the 115th Mandalorian Airborne Corps, and the 12th Expeditionary Fleet, Respectively," Sutura said. "They will join us on Cathar, to help out the 495th."

Mace looked at Rivash in surprise. "How does an Ubese fight with Mandalorians?" he asked. "I thought they were Xenophobic."

Sutura smirked. "Rivash was adopted by an Ubese Mercenary, who just so happened to be among the few Ubese who did not fall victim to Xenophobia, which is why she married a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter. And, he's human."

Anakin grinned a bit as he rubbed his chin in thought. "I heard the Ubese are good at finding rare hard-to-find technology, and that most of them are technocrats," he said, and Aren nodded at that.

"That's correct, and Rivash is one as well. Got it from his mother," he said. "He also has contacts with several other Ubese Technocrats, who are also highly skilled bounty hunters and mercenaries, but that aside, Rivash and Sepa will reach the Quelii Sector about the same time we do. However, we need to find a way to cut off the Separatist's supplies to the invasion."

Sutura then pressed a series of commands, as the map switched to the Gordian Reach. "Probe Droids report a large CIS presence in the Yavin system, it seems to be their Headquarters for the invasion on the sector, and also acts as the H.Q for all CIS forces in the Gordian Reach as well."

"What are you proposing?" Obi-wan asked, as Sutura and Aren grinned.

"While one force reinforces our troops, I suggest we lead our own strike force against the Yavin System, and the Gordian Reach," Sutura offered. "I suggest Anakin's 501st Legion, your 7th Sky Corps, and our 144th Mythosaur Heavy Assault Corps, attack Yavin, and throw the Separatist command in the region into chaos."

The two thought about that. "Hmm, yes, that would be the best choice," Anakin said. "Not to mention it will give us a position to cut the Hydian Way from them, we could kill two Mynok's with one stone."

Yoda thought about this as he floated in his hover chair, before he hummed in agreement "Launch the attack, you shall," he said. "Cut off Separatist forces, divide and conquer you can."

Aren and Sutura grinned at that.

"That is exactly what we intend to do, Master Yoda," the latter said, until Admiral Tarkin interrupted the meeting via hologram.

"_I am sorry to interrupt, however I wish to inform you that the new investigation team has been assembled,_" Tarkin said. "_And Master Arligan Zey has volunteered to become the new lead investigator._"

Aren and Sutura blinked at that. "Master Zey? That old coot is still around?" the former asked, while Mace nodded.

"Yes Aren, and he is now the head of the Special Operations Brigade," the Master of the Order said. Tarkin raised an eyebrow at that.

"_I assume you know Master Zey?" _the Admiral said.

"Back when me and Sutura were in the Order, Zey was our temporary master when Master Windu and Master Shaak Ti were away out on missions," Aren answered with a light chuckle. "We tended to call him 'Uncle Zey', it annoyed the hell out of him."

"_I see_," Tarkin said. _"Also, I'm sending you the roster for the new team,"_

With that he Admiral sent the images of the new Temple Bombing Investigation team, with Ahsoka's eyes widening at who she saw.

"Barriss, Jens, Lanom, Ben and Scout?" she asked in surprise. "Why did you pick them?"

"_They volunteered, actually, after Master Zey offered them the position,_" Tarkin explained. "_Miss Scout is a recent addition who Master Zey recommended shortly after gaining the others._"

Ahsoka couldn't believe it as he looked at the faces of her five friends and sighed.

"Scout, Ben, Lanom, and Jens I could understand jumping for joy about this, but Barriss? Sure she's a great fighter, and an excellent healer, but I don't think criminal investigation is her forte," she said.

"_That may be, however she volunteered, either way,_" Tarkin said. "_She may be more useful in this investigation than you may know, Miss Tano._"

Ahsoka sighed at that. "I just hope she knows what she's doing."

* * *

_**Republic Military Base**_

_**30 minutes later**_

* * *

A single LAAT/i gunship flew over the base before landing in the fighter assembly. It's side doors opened, letting it's six passengers out, as Master Zey lead Ben, Lanom, Barris, Jens, and Scout out of the gunship.

"Alright, so our first order of business is to interrogate Letta Turmond," Zey said, as he looked through a Datapad. "Fox messaged me, telling me that there was a short power outage in her cell, and he believes she spoke with someone who snuck into the base at the time."

"Do we have any clue who it was?" asked Scout as they began walking toward the main building.

"No, unfortunately," Zey said with a sigh. "And Letta's not talking either, hopefully we can get her talking though... I've got a bad feeling about this, though."

"You're not the only one, Master Zey," Ben said. "And I'm not even a Jedi."

Arligan chuckled at the Echani's sense of humor as they entered the base. They arrived at the prison checkpoint, where the clones on duty saluted them as they arrived, as Fox approached them.

"Master Zey," The Clone said, saluting. "Glad to have you here sir."

Arligan nodded at the Shock Trooper commander. "Thank you, Commander Fox," he said. "The prisoner still isn't talking?"

Fox shook his head. "No, sir. She's still tight lipped," he said. "Though now with you here, it will be easier to crack her."

Zey sighed. "Let's hope so," he said as Fox lead them towards the cell. "We must know for certain if she is working alone or not, however I fear there is more to this investigation than what meets the eye."

Fox nodded. "I personally agree with you on that sir," he said and they stopped at the cell. Fox then turned to them. "This is it, sir. But I'm afraid I have to ask to leave your weapons with me and my men."

Arligan nodded at that, and turned to the others in his team, and motioned for them to do as the clone instructed, as they handed over their respective lightsabers, or in Ben's case, his Vibrosword and blaster, before proceeding into the cell.

Inside, Letta sat, her eyes downcast not appearing to registering the arrival of the Investigation team, at least until she glanced up. "So now its the Jedi's turn to interrogate me?" she muttered. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

Hearing that coming from her, Arligan knew it was gonna be tough.

With a sigh he signaled for the clone troopers to leave while he and the others entered the cell.

"It would be best for all of us if you'd just tell us everything, Miss Turmond," The Special Forces Director said. "You know that you are going away for a _long _time, so it will be best if you just come clean with it all right now to make it easier on yourself."

The woman could only glare at the director, as she looked at the gathered group, until her eyes settled on Barriss.

"I could only talk to one of you," she said. "Just one of you."

Arligan rose an eyebrow before he followed her gaze toward Barriss, knowing who she probably wanted to talk to. "Barriss, can you handle her?" he asked.

Barriss nodded. "Yes Master Zey," she said, "If anything happens, I will tell you."

The Jedi Master nodded, as he and the others stepped outside, as the doors closed behind them as Barriss turned to Letta, with narrowed eyes.

"Alright, Miss Turmond," she said, "Why do you want to speak to me alone?"

"Because my life is in danger," Letta said, as she sat up. "Feeding Jackar with the Nano-Droids was not my idea, the person who is really behind this _will _get to me unless I tell you the truth."

"And what is the truth?" Barriss asked, still looking at her warily.

"You already know a corrupt member of Farelle Industries gave me the Nano-Droids," she said. "However he had higher allegiances... a masked man, who called himself Martyr... He... he was the one who showed me how to use the Nano-Droids as a bomb."

"Why did he do it?" Barriss asked, as Letta glared at her.

"There are some people who believe the Jedi Order is not what it use to be!" She snapped. "The Jedi have become Warmongers, and Military Weapons. They are killing when they should be keeping the peace!" She then pointed at Barriss accusingly. "Martyr may not be a Jedi, but he does use the Force, and he knows the truth, to make a statement, and is willing to attack your order in order to do it!"

Barriss' eyes narrowed slightly, as her fists clenched. "It is difficult to keep the peace, when people like the Separatists are threatening to overthrow the Republic!" she said. "What do _you _suggest we do, Letta? Step aside and _let _the Separatists march all over the Republic?"

Letta was surprised at the statement, she never looked at the Jedi's situation, only the views of the citizens of the Republic. However, her eyes quickly narrowed. "Well, can you blame us for thinking it?" she demanded. "You Jedi spend all of your time locked up in that precious temple of yours! The only time you _ever _leave is when you take on missions from the Senate!"

Barriss reigned in her anger at the stubborn woman's continued accusations at the Jedi. It was difficult though, considering the words were somewhat truthful.

"The Temple has been my home ever since I was inducted into the Jedi at an young age," she said. "It was the only home I've ever known, the Masters, the Knights, even my fellow Padawans... even the younglings and people who just work there like Ben... I consider each and every one of them family," She then looked at Letta. "And like any family, we have our ups and downs, our strengths and our flaws."

The more Letta listened to Barriss' words, the more she believed that what she believed was slowly seeping away as the Padawan continued.

"You may not believe me or any other Jedi, Letta, but I can feel you regret killing those maintenance workers, who were just looking for work," she said. "And I can feel, you feel even more regret killing Jackar, because you loved him, just like how I love my friends, and my family in the order."

She then stepped towards Letta, as she put her hands on her shoulders. Her eyes holding no fury or anger, but rather sadness. "Please... help us, so we can find this Martyr, so that he won't ruin more lives like he did to you, Jackar, and all of the families and friends who lost their loved ones in the explosion, I promise you we will keep you safe from Martyr."

Letta bowed her head for a few minutes, before lifting it up.

"H-he's in the-," she began to say only for her to grasp her neck and be lifted into the air, choking. Barriss' blue eyes widened in alarm and horror, as she saw the woman in a strong Force Choke.

"Letta!" she yelled, as she tried to use the Force to lessen the grip, "Master Zey, MASTER ZEY!"

Moments after she shouted, Zey and the others rushed in, and their eyes widened. "Barriss, what are-"

"Someone is attempting to force choke her!" Barriss warned. "I... I'm trying to... lessen the grip!"

Zey immediately reached out in the force, and quickly saw Barriss was telling the truth. He began to trace where the person attempting to Choke Letta was, and found it somewhere on the base "Jens, Lanom, help her!" Zey shouted, "Ben, alert the guards and put this base on high alert! A Dark Jedi is somewhere in the base!"

Ben nodded and dashed out of the cell, while Zey turned to Scout.

"Scout! You're with me! I think I know where that Dark Jedi is! Let's go!" he ordered, and he and the Padawan left the cell to look for the Dark Jedi as Lanom and Jens helped Barriss trying to lessen the Force Grip on Letta.

Meanwhile, in the security room of the prison block, a clone shock trooper was seeing what was happening in the cell, and immediately turned to Fox.

"Sir! The prisoner!" the clone trooper shouted, as Fox hit the alarm button and then turned to the two troopers with him, while drawing his DC-17 hand blasters.

"Follow me!" he ordered and he and the troopers left the room, soon coming across Ben, Scout and Arligan as they ran.

"Fox, there is a Dark Jedi in the base," Arligan stated. "They're trying to Force choke Letta. Jens, Barriss, and Lanom are trying to lessen their grip, but we need to find them and break their focus before they kill our only lead!"

"Can you detect him?" Fox asked, as Arligan nodded. "Then we'll follow you sir! This bastard won't escape here."

Arligan smiled at that. "Let's go then!" he said, and the group darted to where the Jedi General was sensing the intruder.

Back in the cell, the three Padawans were beginning to strain as they kept whoever was choking Letta from killing her.

"Damn! Whoever's doing this is strong!" Lanom shouted, "I don't know how much longer I can hold it!"

"Just hold it for as long as you can!" Jens hissed, as she tried her best to hold off the force choke herself.

"Letta, breath normally," Barriss said, as calmly as she could while she worked on keeping her from being choked "We're going to get you through this, just calm down, and breath normally!"

Meanwhile, on top of the base, a figure in black and grey robes rose an eyebrow as the alarms went off, and he was beginning to sense resistance to his attack on Letta '_There is more than one fighting me off,_' he thought. '_We had not anticipated others being here... no matter, they cannot keep this up for long._'

With that, the Dark Jedi pressed his efforts kill the loose end, lest the Jedi find their hidden base.

'_I will not fail you, Master Martyr,'_

As the figure continued to Force Choke Letta, the doors of the main building opened up, and Arligan, Scout, Ben, and the Clones rushed out.

"On the roof! I sense them on the roof! Get a gunship! We're running out of time!" Arligan ordered.

"Already on it!" Fox said, just as a LAAT/i soared right over them with its spotlight turned on, opening its troop bay and hovering in place just long enough for them to board before taking back off as Arligan guided them.

The Dark Jedi soon found himself under the spotlight, as he glared up at the LAAT/i. "_Give up now, you cannot escape!_" The pilot announced on the loudspeaker. He cursed, as he was forced to break his concentration, as he jumped away, and began running on the rooftops of the base, the LAAT/i quickly going out on pursuit.

"Stay on him, Oddball! Don't let him out of your sight!" Arligan said, with the Clone pilot nodding.

"He won't get far, sir!" he said, as the gunship continued it's chase of the hooded Dark Jedi, as another LAAT/i joined in the pursuit. It flew on one side of the running Darksider, with one of it's side doors opening and four Clones began shooting stun shots at the fleeing Dark Jedi who activated a pair of red bladed lightsabers as he deflected the shots.

He then jumped off from the roof, and onto the ground floor before he continued running again, as three squads of Clone Troopers chased them through the assembly area of AT-TE's. He jumped up on top of one of the Walkers, before he proceeded to jump from walker to walker, maintaining the high ground over the other troopers who fired their stun rounds, only for them to either miss because of the distance, or be deflected by the Darksider's lightsabers.

"Damn! He's just deflecting them away!" shouted one of the clones, as they continued to chase him.

"Just keep chasing him, if you have a shot, take it!" shouted a clone in red/black trimmed ARF trooper armor, and a kama, who was handling a massif. "Come on Grizzer! Time to get some chow!"

He then let the Massif loose, as it rushed forward to follow the Dark Jedi, who had found his way towards the sewage pipes, hopping onto one of the catwalks and continuing his escape as the Clones followed relentlessly.

'_Damn, they're persistent for clones_!' The Dark Jedi cursed in his mind as he saw the clones still chasing him. He then saw the Massif heading toward him, and then smirked. Skidding to a stop while turning, he prepared one of his lightsabers.

"Here puppy, puppy!" he said tauntingly as Grizzer got closer to him.

With the pursuing clones, Hound's eyes widen in alarm as he saw the Darksider abruptly stop.

"Grizzer! No! STOP!" the ARF trooper yelled to his partner, who didn't hear him as he leapt at the Darksider. The Dark Jedi smirked, as he swung his lightsaber several times, as the Massif yelped in pain before it fell to the ground, several lightsaber cuts on its body and legs smoking.

The hooded man prepared to finish the animal, only to be stopped by several blaster shots, as Hound and the other shock troopers ran toward them, with the former firing his DC-17 hand blaster, which was set on the kill setting. Seeing no point in staying the Darksider turned and kept running along the catwalks.

Hound and the other clones rushed over to Grizzer who whimpering in pain, with the ARF Trooper kneeling down and checking on his partner.

"Easy, Grizzer," Hound said. "You'll be okay,"

He turned to the other clones. "Well, what are you standing around for? Go get him!" he barked and the Coruscant Guard continued their chase.

The Dark Jedi continued to run, jumping over any obstacles and effortlessly blocking off any attacks thrown at him. However as he descended from a flight of stairs from the Catwalk, once again a Spotlight was on him as three LAAT/i's circled over him, as the Clone Guards began to surround him.

He merely smirked before he used a Force jump to hop clean over the guards and the LAAT/i's, and onto one of the larger pipes before cutting out a hole large enough for him to enter, before slipping into the sewers. But the clone's continued on, as they used cable to rappel into the pipe, and switched on the lights on their blasters as they ran after the Dark Jedi.

The Dark Jedi used the maze-like sewers to his advantage, running through different corridors, fainting turns, using everything he had available to avoid capture. Eventually after a few minutes of running, and after running through a series of slow-moving fans, he finally lost the Clones.

As the sounds of Clones rushing grew more and more distant, the Dark Jedi grinned as he continued to run through the sewers. However the sound of Lightsabers alerted him, as he turned around and cursed as he saw Arligan following in hot pursuit with Scout right next to him, their lightsabers active.

He then began to bolt again, as the shouts of Arligan ordering him to stop, fell on deaf ears.

'_Dammit! I expected nothing else from the Director of Special Forces!' _ were the Darksider's thoughts as he ran down another sewer drain, which led him outside, and to a large pit that led to the Underworld of Coruscant.

"Hold it!" a voice shouted, and the Dark Jedi turned around and saw the Jedi Master along with Scout. "There's nowhere else to go! Surrender now!"

The Dark Jedi looked at the two Jedi before him, and smirked. "You won't stop it, Jedi," he said. "You cannot stop the flames in motion..."

Arligan's eyes narrowed. "We've stopped the Sith before," he said. "We'll stop Dooku all the same."

The Dark Jedi laughed. "_Dooku? _Ha! He is but the pretender," he said. "He is no true Sith... soon however, the true _Sith'ari _shall rise... and your order and the Republic shall burn in ashes..." The Dark Jedi activated his red lightsaber, as the Jedi prepared themselves for him to attack. But then, shockingly, he raised the lightsaber to his own neck.

"NO!" Arligan shouted, but was too late as the Dark Jedi cut his own head off, as his body fell down into the undercity below.

"Dammit!" said Scout cursed just as Fox and his men showed up.

"Sir, where's the Dark Jedi?"

Arligan gave a grunt of frustration. "He's dead," he said plainly. "Cut his own head off."

The Special Operations director then noticed the Dark Jedi's lightsaber that was near the edge and proceeded to pick it up, thankful he was wearing his gloves. He then handed the weapon to Fox.

"Get that to the CSF investigators..." he said, "...and have someone look for the body."

Fox nodded and took the lightsaber, and he along with the clones with him headed back to the base.

"What did he mean by Dooku being a pretender, and the true '_Sith'ari'_ will rise?" Scout said, which made Arligan shake his head at that.

"I don't know Scout," he said. "But my gut tells me something bad is going to happen. Sooner or later"

* * *

_**Back at the Base**_

_**Letta's cell**_

* * *

Back in Letta's cell, Barris along with Jens were tending to the almost strangled to death woman who was now unconscious. Ben and Lanom were outside, keeping an eye out for any more danger, as Barris used her healing abilities on Letta's throat.

"Her voice box is partially crushed." she said somberly. "And the trauma has put her into a coma, it might be a long while before she wakes up, let alone talk."

Jens let out a sigh. "Which means we're back to square one."

Barris nodded as she knew they just lost a major lead.

"And she was about to tell us where this 'Martyr' was." She said, "The Assassin who did this knew exactly when to strike."

It was then they heard Ben's voice outside.

"Girls, Tarkin's coming..." he warned. "And he does _not _look happy..."

Jens sighed "He's not gonna like this..." she said, and a few moments later, Tarkin entered the cell with the two, and although he at first glance appeared calm, anyone else who knew Tarkin could tell he was madder than hell. "What happened here?" he asked.

"We were interrogating Letta, when someone began to Force-Choke her from a long-distance inside the base," Barris answered. "Myself, Jens and Lanom managed to hold back the Force Choke keeping whoever was trying to kill her in succeeding the deed until Master Zey and Scout located whoever it was." She then sighed "But... now she's in a coma because of the trauma, and her voice box is pretty much crushed." She then shook her head. "And she was just about to give us some information..."

"What information?" Tarkin asked.

"Letta was helped by someone who calls himself Martyr," Jens answered. "He or She was the one who supplied Letta with the Nano-droids, and I'd bet my money that Martyr is also responsible for killing that man from Farelle Industries who had access to them in the first place."

Barriss then spoke again. "She was about to tell us where Martyr was until...this happened."

Tarkin then sighed at that. "Well, that's most troubling news indeed. Our only lead is incapacitated, and the only one who could tell us where this 'Martyr' is hiding, is long gone by now."

"Try dead..."

The group turned and saw Arligan standing in the doorway of the cell.

"The Dark Jedi killed himself with his own weapon, and his body fell into Coruscant's Underworld." he said with a sigh. "We had the bastard cornered too... before he killed himself, he just called Dooku a 'Pretend Sith' and that the true 'Sith'ari' will rise, to burn the Jedi Order and Republic."

Tarkin gave a sigh at that.

"Well, it appears, Master Zey, that you have your work cut out for you," the Admiral said in a tone that caused the Director along with Ben and Lanom to bristle slightly at that, as Tarkin continued. "I advise you to have a few more assigned to your team, ones with...punctuality."

Arligan's eyes narrowed, but nodded. "I believe you may be right in us needing more members," he said. "I'll have to ask the Council and see who they have to spare."

Tarkin nodded and left the cell, which made the group give a sigh of relief.

"I really _hate _that guy," Ben said with extra emphasis on 'hate'.

"You're not the only one Ben," Jens said. "How in the Force he became an Admiral is beyond me."

Lanom then looked at the Special Operations Director, who had two of his fingers on his head. "So, who do you think will join us, Master Zey?" the Theelin/Zeltron hybrid said, which made the Master give a sigh.

"I don't know," he said. "At this point, I'll accept all the help I can get..." However he then paused as he smirked a bit. "But I think I know someone who might be able to help out."

* * *

_**Meanwhile **_

_**Special Operations Brigade Headquarters**_

_**Arca Company Barracks**_

* * *

In the HQ of the Republic Special Operations Brigade, Republic Commandos and ARC Troopers moved about the base, either carrying out patrols or simply walking through the base as they awaited for their next assignments. Inside the base, one Clone in particular stood out. This Clone wore Phase-II ARC Trooper armor, the fore arm and thigh armor colored dark crimson, while his chest plate was colored brown, his Kama kilt possessing 5 diamonds imprinted on it, three colored crimson, and two brown.

This ARC Trooper was walking down the halls of the H.Q, before his commlink began going off. The Clone blinked, before he answered. "Brazen," he said into the Communicator.

"_Brazen, it's General Zey." _came the serious voice of Arligan.

The ARC, Alpha-60 Brazen, stood at attention. Knowing that when the Director sounded serious, it was trouble.

"Sir, what's happening?" he said and Arligan replied.

"_I need your help, Brazen,_" Arligan said, cutting right to the chase. "_I've been put on the case on the Jedi Temple bombing. There has been a few new developments, and we need more manpower for this one. I need your help on this, Brazen._"

Brazen blinked at that, before he smirked. "I'll be there as soon as I can," he said. "Anyone else I should be expecting on the team?"

"_I requested the assistance of a Mandalorian Commando team. I'm sure you're aware of the recent incident on Mandalore_?"

"Hasn't everyone?" Brazen asked. "The entire brigade is talking about it."

"_Right, well hopefully the Mandalorians will accept the request,_" Arligan said. "_While you're at the HQ however, see if there are anyone else over there that wants to help out in the investigation._"

Brazen smirked. "I'll get one of the best squads we have." he said.

"_Good. How soon can you get here?" _Arligan said.

"As soon as I gather my gear and my half of the team," the ARC Trooper said. "So, what's this other Commando Squad called?"

"_They said they're called Jarkiv Squad,_" Arligan said. "_They're a Counter-Terrorist and Piracy unit, I think we could use their skills on this. _"

"Reminds me of our Commandos in way." said Brazen. "Alright, where do you want me to meet you?"

"_Meet us in the East Temple Hanger. Our first stop is the City Underworld, the CSF is loaning us some of their gunships in order to get there, it was where a Dark Jedi Assailant was last heading before he...decapitated himself." _

Brazen unconsciously rubbed his neck at that.

"Yikes." he said. "I'll be there momentarily, sir."

"_Copy that, Zey out."_

Brazen gave a sigh. "Just another day at the office." he said and began walking in a random direction to get the Commando Team for the mission.

* * *

_**Patriot-112**__**: And another chapter done!**_

_**117Jorn: **__**Thank GOD for that... sorry about the delay, but we have other fics to work on ya know!**_

_**Patriot-112**__**: That's right. But hopefully, we'll try to get more chapters out to you...if we're not completely distracted. So, until then...**_

_**Both**__**: Sayonara!**_


End file.
